Beating hearts
by ClumsyD
Summary: Ella es fría y hostil. Él es tranquilo y reservado. Sin embargo, el resultado entre ellos sigue siendo uno positivo. [Colección de One-Shots HaruTaka]
1. Sus dibujos

**¡Holuuuu!  
Esto lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, pero quería subirlo.**

**Escribo mucho HaruTaka porque por alguna razón se me hace increíblemente divertido. Pero no hay mucho de ellos en fanfiction (hay más KonoEne TwT), así que colaboraré con HaruTaka muahahaha~**

**-Kagerou Project y sus personajes le pertencen a Jin.-**

**[...]**

Cuando Takane abrió sus ojos, se encontró con el salón de clases vacío. El profesor había dicho que tenía una reunión y se había retirado diciendo que volvería en media hora (esto lo dijo, hace aproximadamente unas _dos horas_), sin embargo le sorprendió la ausencia de Haruka.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no preocuparse. Él es un chico de su misma edad. No es un niño que necesita de sus cuidados. Tal vez sólo esté en el baño.

Suspirando, se estiró aun estando sentada en la silla, y en el silencioso cuarto se escuchaban los ligeros ruidos que sus huesos causaban al ser movidos luego de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición.  
Takane miró a su alrededor, mientras dejaba colgados de su nuca los auriculares que hasta el momento estuvieron en sus orejas, aunque de hecho nunca estuvieron conectados. Sólo quería llamarle la atención al idiota, pero parece que se quedó dormida en el intento. ¿Ahora quién es la idiota?

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el pupitre de su único compañero. En la silla yacía su maletín, y en el escritorio su cuaderno de dibujos junto con un lápiz y una goma gastada. La chica miró a la puerta, y luego devolvió su mirada al banco.

¿Haruka no se enojaría si ella miraba un poco de su cuaderno?...  
¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Era imposible que él se enojara _con ella_, y mucho menos por esa razón! Él es muy abierto con su arte, y siempre está mostrándoselo por más que Takane ya haya dicho que no quería ver (lo cual es siempre mentira.)

_"Definitivamente… no creo que a él le molestará que sólo tome una miradilla."_

Se levantó de su silla para acercarse al asiento del "artista" (pues, para ella lo es, pero nunca le dirá eso) y tomó el cuaderno que siempre suele tener en las manos su amigo. Lo abrió, quedando en unas páginas ubicadas por el medio de las hojas, y el primer dibujo que se encontró era uno de ese personaje que él mismo creó, Konoha.

Ella sonrió, por la expresión eufórica que tenía el personaje, a lo que al lado estaba escrito "Konoha" con una carita sonriente al costado. Los dibujos que Takane suele ver de Haruka generalmente están muy detallados, por lo que le impresionaba lo rápido y poco trabajado que ese se veía. Suponía que a eso se le llamaba "sólo un garabato." Aunque ese "garabato" era mucho más de lo que ella podría hacer.

En la página de al lado había unos dibujos de Shintaro y Ayano, _muy_ parecidos a los reales. Como siempre, la héroe sonreía y el perdedor parecía fastidiado. Estaba un poco más detallado que el de Konoha, éste tenía sombras y se veía más firme. Arriba de ambos, estaba escrito, con la indudable letra de Haruka "Shintaro-kun y Ayano-chan se ven lindos juntos."

Takane rodeó sus ojos con una sonrisa divertida. Entonces Haruka pensaba que Shintaro y Ayano hacen bonita pareja.  
Lo sabía, pues lo ha comentado millones de veces. Sin embargo cada vez que Kenjirou lo escucha decir ese tipo de cosas le manda tarea extra, y rápidamente el chico entendió que con la única que podría decir ese tipo de cosas era, bueno, _Takane_.

En la otra página había más garabatos de Konoha o de Actor, y un dibujo bien hecho de una mujer que le parece conocida.  
Antes de poder recordar quién era, leyó lo que decía al lado. "¡Mamá!"  
Takane no pudo evitar que una risilla se le escapara. Él es tan adorable.

Giró la página otra vez, y encontró un dibujo de ella misma. En la ilustración estaba sonriendo, o algo así. Esa es la media-sonrisa suya, y en diferencia de los otros dibujos, éste no tenía nada escrito al lado.  
Su cara comenzó a calentarse, y sabía que su rostro ahora poseía un ridículo rubor. No debería alegrarse de que él la dibujara. Pues la dibuja tanto como dibuja a sus amigos, o a su familia, o a sus personajes. Y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que el dibujo de ella era el más detallado que vio hasta ahora, giró de página.

Otro dibujo de ella. La chica gruñó.  
En ese, Takane estaba con los ojos cerrados y apoyando la cabeza contra el pupitre, con sus auriculares puestos. A un lado decía "Takane está durmiendo. Espero que esté soñando algo agradable."

La joven sólo torció la boca, tratando de evitar sonreír, mientras que su rubor seguía creciendo al cambiar de páginas, había aún más de ella, en distintas posiciones, actividades, peinados, o ropas.

"¡Nunca vi a Takane con su cabello suelto, pero creo que luciría así!"

"Takane se ve bonita mirando por la ventana. Me pregunto qué estará pensando."

"¡Cuando Takane juega está muy concentrada! ¡Parece que no parpadeara!"

"Takane parece estar disfrutando su almuerzo."

"¡Hoy Takane estuvo de buen humor! ¡No me gritó ni una solita vez!"

"Me gustaría ver a Takane con un vestido alguna vez."

Seguía cambiando de páginas. Cambiaba, y cambiaba, y cambiaba. Y en todas y cada una de ellas, estaba Takane, y siempre muy bien detallada y dibujada.  
Era como si la mitad fuera sólo ella, y la otra mitad eran otras cosas o personas.  
Lucía exactamente a como se veía en el espejo ¿de verdad él la observa tanto?

Empezó a cambiar las páginas aún más rápido, sin molestarse en leer las tonteras que él escribía al costado. Un dedo se le trabó en una hoja, y la hizo parar allí, y ver _otro dibujo de ella_.  
En ese, estaba con una expresión aburrida, mirando a la nada, apoyando su cara contra su mano. Tenía su uniforme escolar y sus coletas, ninguna cosa rara que él le haya agregado. Al lado, había algo escrito.

"Estoy muy agradecido de haberla conocido."

Takane sentía su rostro como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Unas lagrimitas se le comenzaron a formar en los ojos, no sabía si eran de vergüenza, de felicidad, o ambas. Las manos le temblaban y no lograba reaccionar a sacar la mirada de la pequeña oración escrita en esa página, y cerrar el cuaderno para fingir nunca haber leído eso. Mientras que por afuera estaba tildada, por dentro era un caos.

— …A-ah… — emitió, no muy segura de por qué. Estaba empezando a tranquilizarse, y a pesar de su cara roja, sus labios comenzaban a formar una sonrisa.

Hasta que escuchó que abrieron la puerta y nadie más que Haruka decía prácticamente gritando. — ¿Takane, ya despertaste?

Ella cerró el cuaderno bruscamente y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con él, cargando una cantidad vomitiva de comida.

— ¿Takane? — preguntó, acercándose, a lo que la chica retrocedía, sosteniendo el cuaderno detrás de su espalda. Haruka dejó la comida sobre su banco, y luego la miró. — ¿Estás bien? Estás… ¡toda roja! ¿estás enferma?

El joven se acercó y trató de ponerle la mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura, pero Takane chilló un poco por los nervios mezclados con la vergüenza, y gracias a su temblante estado el cuaderno se le resbaló de las manos, dejándolo caer al suelo.  
Haruka lo observó, y ella comenzó a sudar frío, por lo atónito que lucía. Él se agachó a levantarlo y lo miró confundido, como si hubiera simplemente aparecido de la nada allí. Luego, al darse cuenta de la situación, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y soltó una risilla un poco forzada.

— ¡A-ah! T-tú… eh… estabas… ¿m-mirando mis dibujos? — preguntó, tapándose los labios con su cuaderno. Takane, evitando tener que mirarlo a la cara, sólo asintió, con pura vergüenza en su ser. — ¡Es-está bien…! ¡No… no hay problema! Haha…

Pero luego, de golpe ella volvió a la realidad, y en su mente, la furia sacó a los nervios del mando.  
De todos modos ese rubor quedaría en su cara un largo rato.  
— ¡T-tú…! — dijo Takane, y Haruka brincó por el susto. Sabía que no pasaría nada bueno. _Cuando Takane usa ese tono, nunca podría pasar nada bueno_. — ¡¿Pero por qué _rayos_ estoy en todas las _estúpidas_ páginas de tu _ridículo_ libro?! ¡Dime! ¿¡Quién te ha dado el permiso de dibujarme!? ¡¿QUIÉN?!

— ¡Takane, espera, cálmate! — el chico dejó el cuaderno en su pupitre, junto con su preciada comida, y la tomó de los hombros, pues no quería ser asesinado, y ella parecía estar a punto de cometer un homicidio. — ¡Es que… eh…!

— ¡Oh, así que tienes una razón! _¡Adelante, Kokonose-kun, hable!_ — Haruka detesta cuando ella usa el sarcasmo de ese modo contra él, pero por fin pareció darle una oportunidad de hablar… aunque no era que él tenía una razón.

Takane se cruzó de brazos, estaba sonrojada, justo como el chico, y lo miraba para arriba esperando la "explicación."

— Bueno, es que…

— Habla que no tenemos todo el día.

— E-es que… eh…

— Estoy esperando.

— ¡…Es que eres hermosa, entonces no lo puedo evitar!

Las palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Takane mientras ella las procesaba, y lo miraba aún con una expresión enojada, pues su cara quedó tildada de ese modo. Haruka observaba con confusión aquello, pues él esperaba un grito y un golpe, pero no vinieron.

La reacción que ella tuvo en su imaginación fue agarrarlo del cuello de su camisa y meterle la lengua hasta la garganta. Cosa que por supuesto no hizo. Además de que ni bien el pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza sólo parpadeó incrédula, dejando aún más confundido al chico.  
Descartando por completo esa primera opción, Takane decidió optar por la manera más madura de reaccionar ante ello.

Por toda la escuela retumbó el ruido de una fuerte bofetada.

Haruka tuvo una mano marcada en su mejilla izquierda por una semana entera.

**[...]**

**Haha, pobrecillo. Le tocó una niñata agresiva xDD**

**Bien, decidí hacer una colección con HaruTaka, porque de otro modo terminaré llenando mi perfil con sólo ellos ¡hahaha! eweU**

**Sin embargo, voy a aclarar que todos los One-Shots y Drabbles serán puro fluff :3 Si estás buscando algo que te rompa el corazón ¿pues qué haces aquí? ¡Aquí sólo hay rosita y cursilerías! ¡Shu, shu! xD**

**En fin, no seré tan activa como lo estuve siendo el mes anterior :c Digamos que mi salud no es la mejor por el momento.**  
**¡Hasta... pronto, tal vez! ¡Quién sabe~!**


	2. Night club?

**Como siempre; comienzo a escribir y termino yéndome totalmente del principal summary. Ah, estoy trabajando en ello, mil disculpas xDDD**

**Debería escribir de otra ship, pero no tengo muchas ideas :c**

**-Kagerou Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a Jin.-**

**[...]**

A Takane no le gustaban demasiado los Night Clubs. Nunca se había sentido interesada en ir, pero estando allí, se daba cuenta que de hecho los desprecia.  
Son innecesariamente ruidosos y están llenos de gente, quienes no parecen entender el concepto del espacio personal. Ella ya había sido chocada por al menos cinco personas.

No tenía demasiado que hacer. Había demasiado ruido como para platicar con alguien, además estaba muy oscuro y tantas luces de colores la estaban mareando. Entró al club con sus amigos; y ahora se encontraba sola, con ella misma. Les había perdido de vista muy pronto, tal vez luego de haber puesto un pie dentro del lugar.

Takane refunfuñó entre dientes al beber un sorbo de la bebida servida en el vaso. El alcohol realmente no era lo suyo. Suspirando, se levantó de su asiento, y se puso en puntillas de pie, con intención de encontrar a alguna de sus amistades por alguna parte de la multitud. Sabía que era en vano; pues aunque esté usando aquellos tacones que estaban asesinando sus pies de a poco, su estatura seguía siendo muy baja para una persona de veintiún años.

Cuando Momo había hablado de esa discoteca, había hecho que sonara mucho más divertido. Esa fue la única razón por la que Takane aceptó a ir, y la misma por la que los demás también lo hicieron. Shintaro había sido el único que se negó completamente con la respuesta de no, no y definitivamente no. Ella supuso que, después de todo, era su propia culpa por seguir la corriente de los demás.

Su búsqueda con la mirada fue un total fracaso, como ya estaba previsto por ella misma, y con ello se volvió a sentar, giró en torno a su taburete y suspiró al techo, apoyando sus brazos en la barra del bar. Takane vio a una persona un poco lejos de donde ella estaba sentada, y había tanta gente en aquél lugar que realmente no estaba segura si él estaba mirándola a ella, o a otra persona detrás suyo. Aquello la llevó a darse la vuelta, pero allí sólo había jóvenes moviéndose ridículamente al ritmo de la música. El pensamiento de que ese imbécil la haya estado ojeando a ella de ese modo la hacía sentir furiosa, y pudo saborear en su boca repulsión ante ese sujeto.

Cuando volvió a girarse, el chico no se encontraba allí, y eso la hizo calmarse y volver a concentrarse a maldecir mentalmente a aquél lugar. Pero luego, sintió una mano tocando su rodilla con lentitud. Eso la hizo tener un escalofrío; no porque le agradara.

Dio un pequeño brinco, giró la cabeza para el lado de donde ha venido eso, para ver al mismo chico que antes estaba mirándola de lejos. Era un poco mayor que ella, eso era notable, y estaba apoyándose en la barra con uno de sus codos, mientras que con su mano continuaba tocando su rodilla.

Oh, no. Esto era malo, y Takane lo sabía.

— Hey, hola, ¿por qué estás aquí solita?

Esas palabras, incluso casi le hacen reír. _"Vamos, tío, tendrás que esforzarte un poco más si quieres de esto."_ Pensaba la chica divertida, aunque de todos modos seguía fastidiada. Bajó su propia mano, y tomó la del chico, retirándola no tan gentilmente de su pierna.

Takane puso mucho esfuerzo en no rodar sus ojos, o simplemente desmayarle de un golpe, pero eso no significaba que se haya esforzado en sonreírle. Ella puso una especie de mirada que no era muy amable, y prácticamente estaba diciendo "desaparece en este instante." Esperaba que con ello, ese tipo entienda que no se veía entretenida al ser invadida de ese modo.

Él chico pareció entender, pero en respuesta soltó una risilla. Takane frunció el ceño. — Vamos, no seas así, ven a bailar conmigo. Te aseguro que te divertirás. — dijo, levantando uno de sus brazos y rodeándola con él. Ella rápidamente se movió para hacerle retractar sus acciones.

"_De acuerdo, esto se está poniendo molesto."_

— No. — respondió la pelinegra, con total frialdad y severidad. Debía de haber como un millón de chicas allí, quienes por cierto, debían de tener mejores aspectos que ella. ¿Por qué rayos a este insecto se le ha dado por elegirla? — No estoy interesada.

Él estaba demasiado cerca, ya la había tocado sin su consentimiento dos veces, y aunque no haya sido de un modo sexual, era un hecho el que Takane se estaba sintiendo incómoda. Por lo que decidió levantarse, pensando que tal vez podría esconderse en el baño hasta que Ayano, u otra de las chicas que son sus amigas entren allí. Pero en esos baños hay filas infinitas, además de que están tan sucios que no se sorprendería de infectarse por haber tocado algo que perteneciera a ese baño público.

Aquello iba por su mente a lo que dejaba el taburete, pero a lo que ella se puso de pie, el chico la tomó del brazo y de un tirón la hizo sentarse nuevamente. Takane parpadeó incrédula, un poco confundida en lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero cuando logró procesarlo bien fue cuando sintió las manos del desconocido paseándose por su espalda.

— ¿Ves? Sólo debes tranquilizarte, no te hagas la difícil… — decía, y ella pensó que el tono de voz que utilizó el sujeto fue totalmente repugnante. Sin embargo, era obvio que él era considerablemente más fuerte que ella. Ya hasta se sentía asustada.

— ¿Takane? — una voz conocida, la hizo dejar de tratar de empujar al chico. Y éste, al sentir que dejó de forcejear al escuchar ese nombre, dejó sus movimientos y dirigió la mirada a donde había escuchado la voz provenir.

Takane sintió el alivio nacer dentro suyo como si hubiera sido un balde de agua cayendo sobre ella, una vez que vio a Haruka. La mirada del artista era una de confusión, aunque con una simple mezcla de molestia. Se acercó un poco más, dudoso, pensando que tal vez podría estar interrumpiendo a su amiga en algo. Takane rápidamente le comunicó con la mirada que necesitaba ayuda, y con eso Haruka, miró a ese desconocido, que definitivamente no le agradaba, con una sonrisa asesina.

— ¿Mhm? ¿Hola? — dijo, y el extraño, lentamente soltó a la chica luego de ver que ese chico de cabellos decolorados notablemente conocía a la pelinegra. Sin embargo, dejó una mano en el hombro de ella, para el disgusto de Takane y Haruka.

— ¿Algún problema? — preguntó él, como si estuviera desafiándole con su voz. Takane sabía que Haruka no buscaba meterse en ningún tipo de pelea, mucho menos en un lugar como aquél, sobre todo siendo quien menos quería ir.

— Ah, no realmente… — respondió con suavidad, a lo que tomaba a la mano que estaba posicionada en el hombro de su amiga y "amablemente" la retiró. Con rapidez, la chica se levantó y se escondió detrás de él, a lo que el desconocido los observaba con notable fastidio. — Sólo buscaba a mi novia, eso es todo.

Takane sintió su rostro ruborizarse al instante cuando escuchó al chico del que ha estado enamorada tanto tiempo llamarle de ese modo, aunque sabía que sólo lo hacía para sacarla de eso. Apoyó su rostro en su espalda, a lo que Haruka, con gentileza, buscaba tomarle de la mano, y ella correspondió con vergüenza.

— Ah, ¿es tu novia? — cuestionó, moviendo la cabeza de un modo ridículo y mirando para la multitud. Haruka asintió, y en ello Takane se animó a salir de su escondite. — Bien.

Y sin más, ambos prácticamente escaparon fuera del lugar. Seguían con sus manos entrelazadas, pero ninguno mostraba quejas ante ello.

— Ah, gracias… gracias por eso. — dijo ella, respirando el aire fresco. Allí dentro estaba muy caluroso, lleno de olor a sudor y a saliva, lo cual era bastante asqueroso.

— No hay problema. No te veías demasiado cómoda. — Haruka rió, recuperando el aire perdido dentro del club. — Además estaba buscándote, quería irme.

— Oh, sí, ¡yo también! — contestó Takane rápidamente, contenta de no ser la única con el pensamiento de que ese lugar apestaba. Pues, sólo estuvieron allí media hora. Seguía siendo temprano, y el que Haruka ya haya querido irse sólo significaba que no le había agradado demasiado la experiencia.

La chica analizó a su amigo, quien antes de salir estaba arreglado y un poco más adorable de lo normal. Pero, en el momento se encontraba con su cabello aún más desordenado que de costumbre y parte de su camisa estaba fuera de sus pantalones. De todos modos; él seguía luciendo endemoniadamente lindo.

Ella pudo suponer que su propia apariencia era peor de la normal, después de todo caminar allí dentro era un total desafío. Se paró en un solo pie, y con su mano se sostuvo del brazo de Haruka, para poder hacer equilibrio, a lo que quitaba su tacón. Repitió la misma acción con su pie contrario, quedándose simplemente en sus medias de nylon negras. Suspiró al sentir sus pobres pies liberados.

Su amigo soltó una risilla, comenzando a quitarse sus propios zapatos.

— Ten. — dijo Haruka, entregándole sus zapatos. Takane iba a negarse, pero sabía que él insistiría, y ella terminaría por decir que sí, por lo que simplemente decidió ahorrarse el tiempo de discutir y los aceptó.

— Gracias…

— ¡No hay de qué! — exclamó con una sonrisa, observándola ponerse sus zapatos. Sostuvo los tacones que ella acababa de quitarse, pues no podría dejar a su señorita cargar con nada, ¿verdad? ¡Ella es su princesa!

Haruka rió al pensar todo eso. Sabía que ella le golpearía si se enterara de sus pensamientos.

Los zapatos de su amigo, por supuesto, le quedan enormes, pero era mejor que caminar en la fría acera, en la cual probablemente haya porquería que pueda clavarse.

— No me gustan estos lugares. — soltó finalmente Haruka, a lo que se quitaba la chaqueta una vez que vio a Takane temblar un poco por el frío clima de la noche. Ella asentía a sus palabras recibiendo el abrigo y permitiéndole que lo cuelgue en sus hombros.

— Ni a mí. — dijo, metiendo los brazos en las mangas. — ¿Sabes? A decir verdad ese tipo me estaba asustando, fue espeluznante.

— ¡Ah, pues yo tuve que contenerme muuucho para no golpearlo! Y cuando noté que te estaba tocando... ¡buuuh! — refunfuñaba el chico, inflando las mejillas, a lo que comenzaban a caminar. Takane soltó una risilla, tomándole del brazo a Haruka.

— Por fortuna no causaste alboroto, pero sí que hubiera sido asombroso.

— Hahaha, de todos modos la cara que ha puesto cuando supo que eres mi novia fue mucho mejor que haberle golpeado. — dijo sonriente, recordando lo desconcertado que había quedado el otro sujeto.

— Pfff, sí, qué imbécil… — reía, pero luego de analizar mejor las palabras que utilizó Haruka, detuvo su paso. El chico imitó sus acciones, mirándola un poco confundido. — Espera, ¿qué?

— ¿Qué de qué?

— ¿Acaso acabas de decir que soy tu novia?

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, antes de desviar sus miradas al frente una vez más. Los dos estaban con sus rostros rojos, y Haruka comenzó a balbucear incoherencias tratando de excusarse.

Takane se mordió el labio, avergonzada. Ella estaba vistiendo su chaqueta, usando sus zapatos, a lo que él cargaba con su bolso y sus tacones, y mientras caminaban ella estaba tomándole del brazo. Esto era, de algún modo, demasiado íntimo para simplemente un par de amigos.

— ...Aún es temprano. — Haruka dijo, después de decir sílabas carecientes de coherencia. Sus palabras no tenían relación con la conversación que estaban teniendo, pero sirvió para romper el silencio. — Tengo hambre.

— Qué extraño. — contestó Takane automáticamente, riendo.

— Hehe… tal vez haya algún restaurante abierto. Tengo dinero encima, ¿vamos?

— ¿...Huh? Ah... Bien, de acuerdo, ¿pero por qué? En la casa hay comida...

— Lo sé, pero me gustaría que hablemos de... algo. — contestó, con sus mejillas coloradas, y Takane levantó una ceja. Haruka le ofreció su brazo, para que puedan comenzar a caminar una vez más. Ella le observó por unos segundos en sospecha, antes de aceptarle.

Al día siguiente, ambos estaban contentos de poder llamarse el uno al otro su pareja sin que aquello sea una mentira.


	3. Contigo

**Y aquí ooootra cosa con bastante tiempo. Porque sigo sin conseguir inspiración para ponerme a escribir xD  
****Es corto, también UoU Y tendré que cambiarle a Rated T por esto hehehe... (no a M porque soy muy rebelde hoh...)**

**-Kagerou Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a Jin.-**

**[...]**

Era elogiable el equilibrio que mantuvieron para lograr llegar a la habitación entre besos, caricias, tirones de ropa y susurros o risillas en el oído contrario.

Haruka la estaba cargando, y Takane se sostenía con sus piernas del cuerpo del chico. Él cerró la puerta con el pie, casi con una patada, pues seguía ocupado con el movimiento desesperado de sus labios contra los de ella. La soltó en la cama de un modo brusco, aunque al mismo tiempo cariñoso y amable, comenzando a quitar la ropa superior de su amante. Takane se retorcía entre las sábanas ante el contacto de los labios del joven sobre su piel; en su cuello y pecho, mientras que ella tampoco quería quedarse atrás y continuaba tirando de la ropa de quien estaba encima.

Le gustaba de Haruka, el lado fogoso que mordía su piel hasta dejar marcas y que al mismo tiempo acariciaba con delicadeza. Takane no lograba hacer movimiento alguno sin que él la envuelva en besos o abrazos, hasta el punto de ni siquiera notar cuándo fue que él terminó de quitarle la ropa, a ella como a sí mismo.

Tres de los dedos del chico fueron entrando uno a uno en su cuerpo, entre besos húmedos y palabras cariñosas. Ella se limitaba a morderse los labios con intención de no exteriorizar su placer en sonidos, pero él continuaba moviendo sus dedos con más rapidez, o lentitud. Estaba oscuro, pero Takane podía distinguir la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Haruka, quien obviamente buscaba hacerla gritar por más.

Cuando estaba sintiéndose al límite, él quitó sus dedos. Ella se quejó en silencio por no permitirle llegar al clímax, ya que sabía perfectamente que él lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Pronto sintió los labios de su amante bajando con besos por su cuerpo, hasta sentir su húmeda lengua donde antes estaban sus dedos, y tirando con fuerza de las sábanas, ella gimió contra una almohada. El cabello gris del joven le hacía cosquillas en sus muslos interiores, y al oír que ella retenía otro gemido, Haruka levantó la cabeza, volviendo a adentrar sus dedos en la intimidad de su amada.

— Qué terca... — susurró burlonamente, cuando Takane continuaba cubriendo su boca para evitar que salgan ruidos indeseados por ella. El chico apoyó su codo en la cama y posicionó su cabeza en su mano, a lo que la otra seguía ocupada en torturar placenteramente los puntos débiles de la entrepierna de la chica. Se dedicaba a observar los gestos y a oír los pequeños sonidos que lograban escaparse, disfrutando del placer de Takane como si fuera el suyo propio.

Nuevamente, a punto de llegar al límite, Haruka retiró sus dedos. Recuperando el aire, ella lo observó lamer sus dedos después de haberlos tenido ocupados, y con ello Takane respiró hondamente, tratando de no avergonzarse, aunque ya sea tarde para ello. Lo sintió acomodarse entre sus piernas y entrelazar sus manos, y lo siguiente que vio fue el pacífico y amable rostro de Haruka frente al suyo, y sus ojos transmitían un "tranquila, no dolerá", aunque no sea la primera vez que lo hacen.

Como siempre, Haruka salió con victoria, ya que una vez que se deslizó gentilmente dentro de ella, Takane no pudo contener el gemido que amenazó y logró escaparse de su garganta. Sin embargo, no estaba sola en ello, ya que a lo que las embestidas se creaban, sus gemidos eran acompañados por los de quien las potenciaba.

Aun así, ninguno era especialmente ruidoso. Se limitaban a emitir pequeños suspiros, jadeos y suaves gemidos en el oído contrario, como si se estuvieran contando algún secreto. Y con sólo pensar en que él estaba enterrado en ella, Takane llegaba a su límite rápidamente. Pero, se obliga a sí misma a aguantar todo lo posible, para que aquello dure todo lo que se pueda. Y con ello, la chica lo abrazaba para apegarlo más contra su pecho desnudo, con la rápida respiración del chico aterrizando en su cuello, mientras éste le susurraba al oído las palabras más obscenas que nunca creyó que Haruka pudiera decir en voz alta, ya que ha jugado al crío dorado por demasiado tiempo.

Como suele hacerlo, Haruka murmuraba con amor las veces que sueña con hacerle lo que le estaba haciendo, lo mucho que la ama y cuanto deseaba que ella gimiera para él.  
Y era por esas palabras, que Takane siempre terminaba por ceder y se dejaba a sí misma exteriorizar su placer con su voz, y le pedía, casi rogando, que no se detenga, tal como él lo quiere, sólo porque él lo quiere.

Los movimientos se volvieron erráticos y más agresivos. Haruka siempre iniciaba con delicadeza, cariño, amor y gentileza, pero para esos momentos siempre se dejaba llevar. Takane cerró fuertemente sus ojos, dejando que su cuerpo tome egoístamente el placer que el contrario le otorgaba. Las piernas de ella estaban enlazadas fuertemente a la cintura de Haruka, quien se sujetaba de una de ellas para mantenerlas bien separadas, mientras que con la otra se las arreglaba para tocarla en otras partes del cuerpo, y ella ya ni siquiera sentía que existiera alguna parte de su piel que las manos del chico no hayan acariciado.

— Y-ya… no puedo... — Takane intentó hablar entre gemidos, pero simplemente no lo logró. Intentó avisar que se vendría en cualquier momento. Haruka escondió su rostro en su hombro.

— ¿Ya no puedes qué? — soltó una risilla mientras seguía moviéndose y jadeando, y Takane, a pesar de lo que estaban haciendo y sus estados, no evitó sentir rabia ante ello. Él siempre le tomaba el pelo en esto. Sin embargo, el joven dejó de reír cuando él mismo estaba llegando al borde, aumentando aún más sus embestidas. Takane se mordió el labio, todo eso era demasiado. Se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien, sentía el placer completamente. Pero sin embargo, Haruka, como siempre, se estaba dejando llevar y no pensaba en que ella no tenía la misma fuerza corporal que él. Aún así, Takane no dijo nada y se aferró a su amante, respondiendo al fuerte gemido de éste con uno igual cuando ambos llegaron al clímax.

Estaba muy cansada, a lo que respiraba con mucha dificultad, y Haruka se sostenía en sus codos para no aplastarle. Desenredó sus piernas de la cintura del chico, y él, saliendo de ella, sonrió con dulzura. Incluso inocencia, a pesar de todo lo que acababa de hacer.

— ¿Vamos otra vez, Takane? — pidió él luego de unos segundos, cuando el aire fue recuperado. Takane no puedo evitar que el rubor tome lugar en su rostro, y soltando un pesado suspiro, simplemente se limitó a asentir.

[...]

Takane abrió sus ojos una vez que se resignó a que Haruka no dejaría de tocar su mejilla constantemente con intención de despertarla, y el chico, al ver que salió ganador, esbozó una sonrisilla.

— Pero qué fastidioso eres, déjame dormir. — se quejó ella, y amagó a girarse en la cama para poder acomodarse mejor. Tuvo que hacerlo lentamente, una vez que notó que lo que era su cadera hacia abajo, le dolía terriblemente.

— Aw, Takane… — él estaba sentado a su lado, y con ello, comenzó a acostarse nuevamente para acurrucarse en la espalda de su novia. — Pero debemos ir a la base…

Uno de los ojos de Takane dio un tic, recordando que habían accedido a ir a la base en ese día para ayudar a hacer unas cosas de las que ella ni siquiera recuerda. Pero si apenas podía moverse, ¿cómo se suponía que fuera a caminar normalmente? Después de todo, Haruka era el culpable de ello.

— No iré.

— ¿Por qué no? — al oír la pregunta, Takane decidió quedarse en silencio y dejarle que se entere por sí mismo. Ya que, no era la primera vez que él se dejaba llevar por la noche y la dejaba en esas condiciones. De todos modos, Haruka no pareció entender. Y ella, aunque apenas pueda mover las piernas, no se sometería a sí misma a explicarle tal cosa.

— Me siento un poco mal. — se limitó a decir, arrepintiéndose de su respuesta rápidamente, una vez que el chico comenzó a preguntar sobre si tenía síntomas de algo, preocupado. Ella le hizo un "sh" con los dientes, haciéndole callar. — Sólo quiero dormir, tú puedes irte.

— ¿Segura? ¿Estarás bien tú sola…? — cuestionó, sintiéndose culpable al pensar en dejarle con ella misma.

— Estoy bien. — ya que lo conocía lo suficientemente bien, sabía que no se lo tragaría con esa simple contestación. Fue por eso que, giró un poco su cabeza, para lanzarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. — Tú puedes ir.

Ante ello, Haruka respondió con otra sonrisa, más confiado a las palabras de la chica. — Mhm… bien, pero si te comienzas a sentir muy mal, me mandas un mensaje o me llamas, ¿vale? — dijo, señalando el móvil de Takane en la mesita a un lado de ella. La joven asintió, y con ello, él se inclinó a ella para darle un pequeño beso. — Bien, nos vemos luego, entonces…

— Hasta pronto. — respondió bostezando, ya que, tampoco había logrado conseguir mucho sueño durante la noche. Sintió que el peso del chico ya no estaba en la cama, comunicándole que se había puesto de pie, y antes de que ella pueda suspirar en alivio de lograr tener un rato sola sin estar sofocada por los besos de su novio, sintió un susurro en su oído.

— Por cierto, Takane, anoche me la he pasado bien contigo. — murmuró, depositando un beso en su oreja como acto seguido. La chica hizo un mohín de vergüenza, sintiendo el sonrojo hacerse espacio en todo su rostro.

Lo peor de todo, era el tener que aceptar que aunque le deje adolorida, valía completamente la pena.


	4. Distracciones

**Digamos que mi estancamiento se fue y escribí esto en un ataque de inspiración, aunque apesta porque hace mucho que no logro escribir nada decente. ¿Podéis imaginar los horrores que he escrito si esto es lo suficientemente decente como para publicarlo?**

**No quería pasar más tiempo sin publicar nada así que aquí tenéis más HaruTaka~ aunque no es lemmon, lo siento. Ya volveré a públicar lemmon. Algún día. Si se comportáis como se debe (?)**

**El bloqueo se va cuando menos tiempo para escribir tengo, buh ;_; (es irónico pues son vacaciones de verano, haha... pero cuando vuelva del viaje ya me pondré al día con la escritura :3 también practicaré mientras pueda para no volver a escribir horribles cosas como esta.)**

**-Kagerou Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a Jin.-**

**[...]**

El elevador se abrió con el típico "ding" que éste hace para demostrar que llegó. Takane no está segura de por qué ese estúpido ding exista, pero esa duda estaba muy lejos de estar en su lista de preocupaciones.

Caminó hacia adentro sin problemas; y oyó los pasos detrás suyo, pues Haruka estaba con ella, y por lo tanto la siguió al entrar al elevador. Kenjirou les había pedido que llevaran un papeleo a un edificio no muy lejos, no sabían por qué, ni por qué no lo hacía el mismo, pero por alguna razón decidieron no hacer cuestionarios y simplemente aceptaron.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se chocan entre ellas para cerrarse, Takane pulsó el botón del piso catorce. ¡Catorce! Y Haruka había ofrecido tomar las escaleras. Ni hablar.  
Miró de reojo a su amigo. Él, sin sorprenderla, estaba con su sonriente rostro y su mirada perdida en la nada. Lo que sí la sorprendió, es que sus grises ojos con destellos claros se mostraban algo… decaídos. Había un indicio de un sentimiento negativo en ellos, y de hecho, lleva esa mirada desde que habían entrado al edificio.

Takane abrió su boca para hacer alguna pregunta al respecto; pero antes, el elevador se detiene de repente. Una de las luces en la parte superior parpadeó, y luego se cortó por completo.

Por un momento, ninguno de ellos reaccionó. Pero continuación, la comprensión de lo que acababa de pasar lentamente comenzó a filtrarse en ella.

— Genial. Esto es simplemente perfecto. — dijo Takane, en lugar de cuestionar a su amigo. La chica dejó caer al suelo el folio con papeles que Kenjirou quería que ellos entregasen, por mera rabia que la estaba empezando a llenar.

Afortunadamente hay un botón que era "un llamado a la seguridad" en el panel de la selección del piso. Takane lo presionó con fuerza un par de veces seguidas, y el elevador se iluminó una vez más, pero no se movió de todos modos. Ella se inclinó hacia la pared fresca y metálica, para reposar su espalda en ésta, seguido de un suspiro de cansancio y furia que soltó en un intento de no perder la paciencia.

Y es entonces cuando nota que Haruka no había dicho nada aún; de hecho, no ha dicho nada desde que entraron al elevador. Lo cual es extraño viniendo de él, ya que estuvo parloteando desde que salieron del colegio… corrección; ya que él parlotea en cada oportunidad que Takane no está tratando de no fingir el prestarle atención.

Ella se giró a él, y se sorprendió al verlo. La piel de Haruka es muy pálida por naturaleza, ¿pero ahora? Su rostro era blanco fantasma. Y sus labios estaban apretados.

Él estaba mirando hacia el frente, a las puertas, con unos ojos que parecía como si estuviese tratando de abrirlas con la fuerza de su mirada. Aparte del rápido movimiento de su pecho que hacía al respirar con fuerza. Haruka estaba inquieto, y las cejas de Takane pasaron de estar juntas por la rabia a separarse por la preocupación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó ella, y aclaró su garganta una vez que se dio cuenta que sonó la intranquilidad en su voz.

Haruka no respondió al instante; otra cosa rara viniendo de él. Takane pudo ver cómo él tardó en reaccionar ante la pregunta y estaba luchando consigo mismo por no respirar tan fuerte.

Finalmente, croó a cabo una respuesta poco convincente.

— Claro que sí. — dijo, y ensanchó su sonrisa forzosamente, mientras se giraba a mirarla. Takane frunció el ceño. Ella simplemente sabía que él estaba mintiendo.

La chica se mantuvo en un corto silencio antes de volver a hablar. — ¿Eres… claustrofóbico?

Haruka se rascó la nuca nerviosamente, y su camisa se levantó ligeramente mientras que su brazo estaba arriba. Takane no estaba mirando su piel, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué creerías eso?  
Ella desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, pero maldijo que los elevadores estén forrados en espejos.

— Yo definitivamente sé qué significa esa palabra; pero sólo para estar seguro… ¿qué…? — soltó una risilla nerviosa, y Takane no pudo evitar soltar otra.

— Es cuando no te gusta estar en espacios cerrados y muy pequeños. Cuando te asusta… ¿Estás asustado?

— …Entonces, ¿supongo que sí lo soy? — dijo, más que nada en un tonó de duda, mirando al suelo con bochorno. — Creo, aunque no lo considero tanto como una fobia. Pero los elevadores son lo peor…

Y luego, suspirando, Haruka deslizó su espalda en la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Takane se quedó unos segundos en silencios antes de imitar a su amigo, sin saber qué decir.  
Nunca había estado en una situación así antes; jamás había quedado encerrada en un elevador. Y si ella lo pensó antes, en si alguna vez le podría suceder, definitivamente no creyó que le sucedería mientras estaba con un claustrofóbico.

— Lo lamento. — dijo Takane sin pensar demasiado. Haruka alzó una ceja y la miró confundido.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque antes habías dicho por tomar las escaleras y te ignoré. Debí de haber supuesto que era por alguna razón en particular.

— No te preocupes por eso, Takane. No es tu culpa, en lo absoluto. — Takane casi pudo oírlo sonreír, entre medio de la agitada respiración que él hacía. Aunque al mismo tiempo era tranquila; tal vez Haruka sólo estaba tratando de calmarse a sí mismo con hacer ese ejercicio de inhalar y exhalar para quitarse el asunto de la cabeza.

— A mí me dan miedo las arañas. — al menos podría ayudarlo con eso de pensar en otra cosa. El chico volvió a poner una mueca de confusión.

— ¿Qué? — una sonrisa más sincera que forzada se empezó a formar en el rostro de Haruka; pero no había indicios de que su nerviosismo se haya ido.

— Sí, me aterran.

— ¿En serio? — cuando él soltó una risa, Takane le golpeó suavemente en el hombro, a la defensiva.

— ¡No te rías! Estoy segura de que a ti tampoco te encantan.

— Pues, no, pero no me aterran. — su risa terminó pronto, y a pesar de su temblante estado, Takane se alegraba de al menos poder ayudar un poco. — En realidad reía porque creía que nada te asustaba…

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula, y abrió su boca para argumentarse, pero Haruka fue más rápido con las palabras.

— Por ejemplo esto. Estamos encerrados en un horrible elevador chirriante y tú estás muy bien al respecto…

— Bueno, todos tienen algo que les da miedo… — Takane se cruzó de brazos, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros. Ahora Haruka se veía más como se ve normalmente; más tranquilo y contento. Y el simple hecho de pensar que ella es la causa de ello la hacía sentir rara. Sabía que era culpa de ese estúpido enamoramiento que estuvo llevando consigo durante bastante tiempo, pero ahora se sentía más fuerte, de algún modo. Es… agradable.

— Veinte preguntas.

— ¿Eh?

— Veinte preguntas. Tú me haces diez, y yo a ti otras diez. Tenemos que responder sinceramente, ¿de acuerdo? — era la táctica más antigua alguna vez utilizada por el hombre, pero Takane simplemente quería que él se distrajera. Si estaban conversando, entonces no sería un trabajo tan complicado.

Haruka asintió lentamente, volviendo a respirar con rareza. De todos modos, su sonrisa seguía ocupado espacio en sus mejillas.

— Bien, entonces… — Takane se mordió el labio, a lo que pensaba una pregunta adecuada. Realmente, no se le ocurre nada que ella no sepa de él. A este punto ya han pasado el suficiente tiempo a solas como para haberse hecho todas las preguntas personales posibles. — ¿Desde cuándo dibujas?

Ella sabía que era una pregunta tonta, pero los ojos de Haruka se iluminaron, y Takane sabía que sería una buena opción preguntar acerca de ello.

— Desde… ¿desde que tengo memoria, creo? No hay un momento exacto que recuerde, ni una edad… — Haruka observó al techo con una mueca pensativa. — Creo que empecé a hacerlo más seguido cuando comencé a pasar más tiempo en el hospital…

— Ah… — ella tragó saliva. No hubieron intenciones para mencionar ese lugar, pero ahora era muy tarde. Habría que cambiar de tema.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal? — como era el turno de Haruka, comenzó con una precaución. Takane se sintió feliz de que él le tenga el suficiente respeto como para pedir permiso primero; y por ello ella se limitó a asentir. — ¿…Por qué vives con tu abuela? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

La chica suspiró ante la mención de sus padres, y torció la boca. No le hacía enojar el asunto, pero no era su favorito.

— Viven en otra prefectura desde que tengo diez años. Pero jamás me han llamado o enviado ningún mensaje… y nunca parecieron tener demasiada intención en contactarme, así que… — ella cerró sus ojos. No había necesidad de ponerse emocionales ni nada; esas dos personas no la afectaban para nada en su vida. No existían.

— Lo lamento, ¿no debí haber preguntado?

— ¿Qué? No, está bien. A-ahora es mi turno. — intentó quitar los pensamientos de su cabeza con seguir con la especie de juego. — ¿Desde cuándo eres claustrofóbico?

— No lo sé. Siempre he sido bastante alto… — Haruka ladeó la cabeza para el costado, riendo un poco. — Entonces supongo que los espacios pequeños no me favorecen demasiado… simplemente me asusta… es como si las paredes se estuvieran cerrando…

Y sí, Takane lo entendió perfectamente. Puesto en esas palabras, era fácil saber qué sentía el chico y por qué estaba tan exaltado con estar allí dentro.

— Mi turno. — dijo Haruka, como si hubiera que felicitarlo al respecto. Aunque si aquello lo hacía feliz… Takane lo haría sin dudas. — ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

Takane abrió su boca; lista para gritar. Lista para negarse a responder. Lista para romper los vidrios de los espejos y atravesar las paredes de algún modo para escaparse. Pero no lo hizo; porque eran veinte preguntas que tenía que responder honestamente, y no había forma posible de que ella pueda escaparse del elevador. Además, mentir ahora era una opción estúpida, y de todos modos, cuando le miente a Haruka eso luego la hace sentir horrible. Por ello, la chica suspiró, liberado su labio inferior de sus dientes.

— La verdad es que no. — admitió, tratando de no sonar estúpida. Si Haruka se reía o algo parecido, ella aún tenía sus puños. Y él ha estado presente la vez que dejó sangrando a Shintaro por un comentario fuera de lugar; así que Haruka no podría pasarse con ningún tipo de acción.

— Oh, yo tampoco. — él soltó una risilla y se encogió de hombros, pero Takane alzó la cabeza con sorpresa al oírlo. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿De verdad que tú tampoco? — preguntó ella, pero automáticamente quiso golpearse a sí misma por sonar tan asombrada.

— Eh, pues sí. ¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendida? — volvió a reírse, y Takane sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse porque él la había notado.

— No, es sólo que…

— No es como si alguna vez hubiese tenido una oportunidad… no me gustaría que sea con alguien que no quiera. Y Takane es mi primer amiga cercana, así que realmente no es como si hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad de hacerlo antes. — él sonrió, como si aquello fuera una explicación normal. Takane supuso que se refería a que nunca tuvo a nadie cercano antes; por lo cual nunca ha tenido una pareja ni nada parecido. Ella estaba en el mismo caso, así que no podría discutirle nada. Los dos han sido aislados su vida entera.

Y luego hubo un poco de silencio. Takane había perdido la cuenta de las pocas preguntas que se habían hecho, pero las veinte definitivamente habían quedado en el olvido. Se quedó unos segundos reflexionando sobre que hasta ese día había pensado que era patético tener labios vírgenes a los diecisiete años, y también pensando en que tal vez no era tan mala idea tratar de patear la puerta del elevador hasta que esta se abriese. O simplemente escapar de la faz de la tierra. Sí, aquello se veía como una opción completamente razonable y normal.

Perdió el hilo de lo que Haruka estaba haciendo. Si estaba inquieto o no, o si estaba teniendo algún ataque de pánico silencioso o algo parecido gracias a los nervios de estar viviendo una fobia. Podía sentirlo temblar, pues el elevador era pequeño y estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, con sus hombros tocándose. También oía su respiración, por lo que Takane suponía que él seguía igual de afectado por la situación como al principio.

— Hey, Takane… — llamó él, con una voz algo temblorosa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — ella movió su mirada hacia él, y Haruka estaba escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas flexionadas hacia arriba; ya que sus piernas eran más largas que el suelo del elevador y no tenía otra forma de posicionarlas a menos que se sentara de modo indio como lo estaba Takane. Al notar que el chico no respondía, ella suspiró. — ¿Qué ocurre? — repitió.

— Oh, ah, eh… pues… — Takane por un momento pensó que él estaba diciendo las vocales en un orden extraño, y luego notó que él simplemente estaba nervioso, y respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Haruka, estás bien? — ella cambió su posición y se arrodilló a su lado, temiendo lo peor. — ¿Es-estás teniendo algún ataqu…?

— No. Sólo estoy asustado. — la interrumpió antes de que pudiese decirlo, y Takane casi envidió la facilidad que tuvo para admitirlo. Ella podría estar décadas y décadas tratando de admitirse a sí misma que algo la asusta. — Y nervioso.

— ¿Nervioso por qué? — su voz se mezclaba en preocupación y suavidad; pues quería hablar con tranquilidad para no exaltarlo más de lo que estaba. Pareció funcionar cuando ella puso una de sus manos en su hombro para asegurarle de que no estaba solo, cosa que hizo que el cuerpo de Haruka perdiera un poco de tensión.

— Porque… quería preguntarte algo pero…

— Veinte preguntas que tenemos que contestar sinceramente queramos o no. Pregúntame lo que quieras. — ya sonaba completamente preocupada, y Haruka seguía escondiendo su rostro.

— Sólo iba a preguntar que cuál sería tu respuesta si… — tomó una gran bocanada de aire, completamente temblorosa. — Si te llegara a pedir… ya sabes, porque pensé que serviría p-para distraerme y… porque además…

— ¿Puedes hablar en claro? No entiendo qué tratas de decir.

— Que nos besemos.

Hubo un pequeño momento que Takane consideró fuera de la realidad; porque mientras su cara se mantenía sin cambio de expresión y su mente aún lo procesaba. El corazón le empezó a latir mucho más rápido y sintió cómo su estómago se encogía. Ahora su rostro también le ardía, y en primera reacción movió los ojos a Haruka, que quitaba su cara ligeramente de su especie de escondite y la miraba con sus ojos grises, y las mejillas inundada por un rubor rosado.

Takane sentía que deberían darle un premio, o al menos una felicitación, por no haber gritado hasta el momento. Es decir desde que el elevador se atascó. De hecho; ahora estaba por perder la calma, pues lo que Haruka dijo fue definitivamente la gota que colmó el vaso, pero no lo hizo. Su preocupación por el chico fue más grande. Haruka estaba en un estado emocional tan delicado en la situación que si ella empezaba a gritar, él podría comenzar a llorar o algo así. Nunca trató con nadie con ninguna fobia, y este muchacho ya tenía suficientes problemas como para que ahora le pueda dar un ataque de pánico.

Ella tragó saliva y tomó aire disimuladamente, utilizando estas acciones como un reemplazo de los gritos.

— Te diría q-que… que sí.

Lo que había sucedido después estaba borroso en la mente de Takane. Se habían quedado en silencio un momento. Sin hacer nada. El elevador seguía sin moverse, y ellos tampoco. Pero, no era como si hubieran aclarado nada; sólo fue una pregunta algo mezclada con un pedido, y ella no estaba segura exactamente de quién de los dos fue, pero la distancia entre sus labios desapareció.

No hubo rechazo por parte de ninguno, y en un principio era sólo mantener presionabas las bocas cerradas contra la contraria, hasta que alguno hizo un movimiento.

Era de esos casos de vergüenza extrema; a Takane sólo le sucede cuando Haruka está alrededor, por supuesto. Cuando sientes la cabeza como si fuera una caldera hirviendo. Estás mareado; tu cara está completamente roja, carmesí, escarlata, grana. Las manos están sudorosas pero al mismo tiempo eran ásperas, y a veces la respiración incluso se entrecortaba.

Y ella se sorprendió al notarlo a Haruka en el mismo caso que ella. Aunque Takane se aseguró que en parte era porque seguían encerrados, y por lo tanto él seguía asustado.

Ella creía que besar a alguien era simplemente eso, besar. Pero en realidad, cuando besas a alguien es muy difícil mantener la boca cerrada. Aunque era extraño, porque se abría y cerrada a la par de la contraria.

Ninguno estaba exactamente seguro (o atento) a cuándo ella se había sentado en su regazo, con las rodillas apoyadas a los lados de él, pero Haruka seguía sin poder extender sus piernas a lo largo del suelo. Takane le tomó las mejillas para separarlo de su rostro, y se sorprendió a sí misma con la confianza que logró hacerlo.

— ¿Te has distraído? — preguntó, aún asombrada con la facilidad que logró decir esas palabras. Es decir, sin tartamudear ni nada parecido. De todos modos ella sabía que se veía de un modo contrario; pues era uno de los casos de "vergüenza extrema." Eso no se va con facilidad.

Haruka seguía respirando con dificultad, sus ojos se pasearon por todos lados mientras negaba con la cabeza, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, él posicionó una de sus manos en su cintura y otra en su cabeza, usando ésta última para empujarla adelante y sellar sus labios nuevamente.

Ella entretenía sus dedos con el dobladillo del cuello de la camisa del chico mientras él enredaba los suyos en el cabello de Takane tironeado en coletas. Ella aún lo sentía temblar, y por ello rodeó su cuello con sus brazos con intención de profundizar el beso. Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo, o por qué. Tampoco se le había cruzado por la mente hacerse problema en la cabeza para descifrar por qué Haruka preguntaría por hacer aquello. Tal vez sólo porque quería distracción. Tal vez porque pensó que sería buena idea que ambos tuvieran su primer beso con alguien con la misma cantidad de experiencia. O tal vez porque él simplemente quería hacerlo… o tal vez por todas. Aunque ninguna de esas posibilidades estaba en la cabeza de Takane, porque ella las quería evitar. Vería las consecuencias y lidiaría con ellas luego. Por más minúsculas y ridículas que éstas puedan llegar a ser; tales como la vergüenza.

La chica se sobresaltó un poco cuando él atrapó suavemente su labio inferior entre sus dientes, para liberarlo rápidamente y proseguir a besar la comisura de sus labios. A lo que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, Haruka rodeaba su cintura, atrayéndola cada vez más a él, como si hubiera posibilidad de estar aún más cerca.  
Se separaron por falta de aire, y en ello, él hundió su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de Takane. Ella sólo se inclinó hacia el tacto y apoyó su cabeza en la contraria.

El elevador comenzó a moverse demasiado despacio hasta que retomó el ritmo común que éste tiene.

— ¿Y te has distraído?

Haruka asintió.

Cuando entregaron (por fin) los papeles; tomaron las escaleras para volver al piso de abajo. De todos modos ambos sabían que continuarían más tarde con lo de la distracción. Y el resto de las veinte preguntas.


	5. Suave melodía

**He escrito esto en un período de tiempo. Lo he seguido en mitades, y de hecho lo había comenzado a escribir en Enero. ¡Estoy satisfecha de haberle podido acabar, de todos modos!**

**Y creo que ya podré tener más tiempo para escribir, lamento mucho la inactividad UoU**

**-Kagerou Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a Jin.-**

**[...]**

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Las palabras hacen eco en la mente de Takane, y le cuesta un momento procesar que éstas mismas no vienen creadas en su propia cabeza. Haruka está allí, con ella, expresando preocupación genuina con su voz y su rostro.

— ¿Ah? — salió de su congelamiento, levantando la cabeza de la pequeña mesa posicionada en el medio de la habitación. Notando y terminando de entender la situación, la chica lo favorece con una sonrisa, en un intento de que las preocupaciones de su amigo se espanten de su cara. — Estoy bien, definitivamente.

— Es sólo que te ves un poco pálida. — Haruka le devuelve la sonrisa, aunque su preocupación no fue completamente quitada de su rostro. — Y te ves… cansada.

— Pues eso es porque me he quedado jugando hasta tarde.

— Lo sé, pero eso lo haces siempre. Ahora te ves más cansada de lo normal… es decir, no paras de bostezar y tienes muchas ojeras. — señaló el chico, dejando en el olvido la página que estaba dibujando en su cuaderno. — ¿Has estado durmiendo bien?

La expresión de Takane se puso agria en un parpadeo, y en acto seguido ella decidió pasarse las manos por la cara para que su sueño no sea tan evidente.

— Por supuesto que sí.

— ¿Cuánto has dormido anoche?

— Lo usual.

— ¿Sabías que cuando mientes arrugas un poco la nariz?

Casi inmediatamente Takane cubrió su rostro, a lo que un rubor comenzaba a hacerse espacio en sus mejillas.

— ¿Te fijas en esas cosas? Tu vida es muy aburrida.

— Ya, Takane, en serio. Dime, ¿cuánto has dormido anoche?

— Ocho horas.

Haruka alzó las cejas, esta vez sin discutirle la respuesta. Takane miró hacia los lados, pensando que tal vez él había decidido olvidarse del asunto y seguir dibujando, pero el chico continuaba mirándola, obviamente esperando que ella respondiese con honestidad.

— Bien, anoche no he dormido. — admitió en derrota, y esta vez Haruka volvió con su expresión de preocupación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? — él se deslizó un poco en el suelo para acercarse más a ella, y Takane observó sus movimientos mientras soltaba otro bostezo mezclado con un suspiro.

— Porque… — cuando otra mentira se estaba por escapar de su boca, ella reconsideró que él volvería a notarlo, por lo que resignada, desvió la mirada. — En realidad no duermo hace dos días.

— ¿¡Dos días!? ¡Takane, eso es muy malo! ¡Necesitas dormir! ¿De verdad tus juegos te están absorbiendo tanto? — justo como Takane lo había imaginado, Haruka comenzó a molestar con preguntas y exclamaciones sobre que se necesitaba descansar el cuerpo por el bien de estar saludable y etcéteras de cosas que ella decidió no prestarle atención.

— No es por los juegos. — lo interrumpió, hablando tan quedo que pensaba no haber sido oída. Pero al ser los únicos en el dormitorio, dudaba que eso sea posible, y por el rostro de su acompañante podía adivinar que él la había escuchado.

— ¿Entonces…? — comenzó de nuevo con las preguntas, pero en lugar de terminar aquella, abrió un poco más los ojos como si hubiera notado algo. — ¿…Has estado teniendo malos sueños?

El rostro de Takane se tambaleó entre una mueca de molestia y un gesto de resignación, mientras que su cabeza se movía de modo extraño, amagando a negar con ésta o a asentir. Su naturaleza y usual forma de pensar la había llevado a decidir mentirle, pero por alguna razón su boca hizo su propia decisión.

— …Algo así.

— ¡Oh, entonces yo te puedo ayudar con eso! — de la nada, ahora los ojos de Haruka brillaban y mostraban emoción, mientras que su sonrisa comenzaba a tomar lugar en su cara, lo cual la dejaba algo atontada y confundida, pero ella trató de no demostrarlo.

— Déjalo, estoy bien. — se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al tema. La verdad era que sí, había estado teniendo pesadillas, e incluso las parálisis de sueño que solía tener tan seguido cuando estaba enferma. Se suponía que ahora tanto él como ella estarían saludables, pero en su caso, mientras Haruka disfrutaba de ya no tener un débil cuerpo, ella seguía lidiando con algunos síntomas de su vieja enfermedad; las únicas cosas que no se habían ido fueron la insomnia y los sueños que parecían alucinaciones extrañas que la despertaban constantemente durante la noche.

— No estás bien, Takane. No duermes hace dos días.

— He pasado más tiempo que eso sin dormir.

— ¿No puedes dejarme que te ayude?

— No hay modo de que puedas ayudarme.

— ¿Al menos no me dejas intentarlo?

Sabía que era culpa de los ojos de perrito que le suplicaban el que ella haya aceptado, y ahora se encontraba acostada en la cama del chico, mirando al techo y esperando a lo que sea que él tenga en mente. Suspiró un par de veces, particularmente para que él se apresurase.

Takane se repitió a sí misma de que sólo aceptó con el pensamiento de que Haruka fallaría en este intento. Cuando su enfermedad acababa de ser diagnosticada y no soportaba el no poder dormir, ella ha probado incontables cosas para poder hacerlo sin tener que tomar las medicinas asignadas por el doctor, resultando en un fraude. No había modo de que él pudiese hacer algo que ella no haya intentado alguna vez, por más buenas intenciones que él tenga consigo.

No estaba mirándolo, pero podía oír los sonidos que el teléfono del chico hacía al presionar los botones táctiles, hasta que dejó de oírlos y en su lugar, oyó a Haruka acercarse a ella. Él apoyó los brazos en la cama e intentó ponerle por sí mismo los audífonos dentro del oído.

— Que puedo sola. — le hizo un ademán con la mano para que deje de toquetearle las orejas, y él sólo rió un poco.

¿Acaso Haruka iba a ponerle música? Eso es literalmente lo primero que ha intento ella alguna vez y lo que continuaba repitiendo sin resultados, pero decidió callarse mientras terminaba de acomodarse los pequeños audífonos. Ella está acostumbrada a los cascos, y no recuerda la última vez que ha usado de aquellos auriculares tan pequeñitos, pero no hizo queja alguna y simplemente esperó.

Haruka manejaba su propio teléfono, donde estaban conectados los audífonos blancos que le estaba prestando a su amiga, y pasaba por listas de nombres de bandas, álbumes y géneros. Era como un idioma extranjero para Takane; ninguna de esas canciones eran conocidas por ella, y eso la hizo notar lo distintos que eran en gustos musicales. Pero no era como si aquello fuera un problema.

Takane hizo algunos ruidos que demostraban impaciencia e irritación hasta que Haruka finalmente pareció hacer una elección. Ella no pudo nombrar ni reconocer la suave melodía que ahora pasaba sus oídos para llenar su cabeza. Dejó de prestar atención a lo que Haruka hacía mientras analizaba la música con pensamiento atento, aunque su concentración se veía interrumpida por su propia mente tratando de conciliar el sueño y aceptar la delicada y cadenciosa harmonía que se le estaba siendo otorgada. Y en ello, Takane dejó que sus ojos se cerrasen con lentitud.

[...]

— ¿Takane?

La chica abrió sus ojos con ligera confusión, y dio un pequeño brinco al ver la cara de Haruka tan cerca, hasta que recordó que estaba en la habitación del joven. Y si de empeorarlo se hablaba, él estaba casi sobre ella, acomodando sus manos a los costados de su cabeza. Takane rápidamente le empujó con suavidad, y entendiendo la indirecta, Haruka se bajó de ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? Has dormido mucho. — se notaba que estaba satisfecho con su cometido, y Takane frunció el ceño cuando lo notó. Cuando se quedó dormida apenas era mediodía y ahora… viendo la ventana, veía que era de noche.

— Me siento… bien. — dijo con sinceridad, enderezándose para poder sentarse en la cama.

— Ya veo, ¿has tenido lindos sueños esta vez? — cuestionó él, y Takane comenzó a estirar su cuerpo, preguntándose si Haruka se había quedado con ella durante todo el rato que estuvo durmiendo.

— En realidad, no recuerdo haber soñado nada.

— ¿Oh, de verdad? Qué extraño, ya que estuviste hablando dormida… — dijo, con una expresión pensativa, y sus palabras casi le confirmaban que él no dejó su lado ni un solo momento.

— Espera, espera… ¿hablando dormida? ¿Estás bromeando o vas en serio?

— ¿Qué? No, en serio.

— ¿Y qué decía?

— No mucho… — Haruka miró hacia otro lado, encogiéndose de hombros, y su rostro casi transmitía una repentina vergüenza. — No es como si hubiese oído demasiado. Cuando noté que te dormiste sólo dibujé un poco y luego me dormí contigo. Acabo de despertar.

— Ya, ¿pero qué has oído? — eso último había sonado más como una demanda, pero ella no se reparó de aquello. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que Haruka había dormido a su lado.

— Eh, bueno… — una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de rosado. — Hablabas de mí.

— ¿…De ti?

— Pues sí… decías que… que estabas feliz de que estemos juntos otra vez y, bueno, eh… — se rascó la nuca, y su sonrisa sólo continuaba creciendo, aunque él tratase de disimularlo.

Takane ya pudo adivinar el resto por su cuenta, y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado para que él no pudiera ver el rubor tolondro que era el color de su rostro. Concentró su vista en la manta que Haruka había escogido para ella, tratando de distraerse con tocar la suave y lanosa textura de ésta. Sintió la cama hundirse ante el peso de otra persona, y ella cerró sus ojos, porque no se sentía lista para ver el rechazo. Cuando Haruka por fin se vio como si fuera a hablar, Takane sólo tuvo tiempo de soltar un quejido quedo antes de sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos propios.

No se estremeció como ella había imaginado tantas veces que lo haría si algo así llegase a pasar. Sólo se enderezó levemente y se inclinó al contacto de sus labios unidos, sintiendo las grandes manos de él sosteniéndola por los hombros. Pero ella sólo podía quedarse quieta, pensando que en cualquier segundo sonaría el despertador o tal vez que la alucinación terminaría. De todos modos, el beso terminó cuando éste parecía empezar, y casi inmediatamente Haruka la abrazó.

— ¿…Sabes? — Takane se sorprendió a sí misma con lo natural que su propia voz había sonado luego de algo así, pero por alguna razón, los nervios y la vergüenza no la controlaban. — Me gustó mucho esa música.

— ¿Sí? Si quieres, puedo decirte el nombre.

— No. — ella se separó un poco de él, aunque Haruka haya tratado de mantenerla contra su pecho. La chica se esforzó por sonreír, a pesar de que para este punto ser del color de una ciruela. — Es decir, supongo que sería mejor si tú eres el único que lo tiene. En ese caso, podría buscarte cada vez que la necesite. ¿Verdad?

Haruka sonrió ampliamente, y sólo asintió antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de ella.


	6. Amistades diminutas

**¡Logré terminarlo! Síii, se estaba haciendo muy tarde pero ya quería terminarlo, pues si lo dejaba para "hacerlo después" nunca lo haría y luego perdería la inspiración.**

**Este one-shot es para Pos-chan, pues ella me ha hablado de esta idea suya y me ha dado varios datos para que yo le escribiera~ así que, lamento más que mucho la demora, y que si alguna vez me vuelves a pedir que escriba algo prometo no tardar tanto ;_;**

**[...]**

Un pesado suspiro logró hacer su escape de sus labios, mientras sus ojos se centraban en el cielo gris que comenzaba a amenazar en una tormenta, con una ligera llovizna por el momento. Takane hizo una mueca con su boca, y salió del techo de la entrada del colegio, a lo que abría su paraguas. El cual ya era vergonzoso de usar por el tonto estampado de flores rosas que éste llevaba, ya que era de su abuela.

Comenzó a caminar con desgano, bufando por, probablemente, la trillonésima vez en el día. Ya que Haruka se ausentó por haber tenido otro ataque, su día fue de lo más aburrido. Aunque haya platicado con Ayano y discutido con Shintaro, como todos los días, fue aburrido de todos modos. No era lo mismo que escuchar las boberas diarias de Haruka. Además, como siempre le hace, Tateyama Sensei se presentó totalmente tarde, en el tercer período, y éste sólo le dejó unas hojas de trabajo antes de irse y no regresar ni una sola vez más en el día.  
Su gran día escolar ha sido sólo ella y el aula de clases. Y eso se repetiría hasta que Haruka regrese, lo cual, según sus mensajes, sería luego del fin de semana… y era martes.

Sus insultos mentales, se vieron interrumpidos una vez que hoyó un pequeño chillido. Takane detuvo su paso, mirando a su alrededor y alejando uno de los audífonos de su oído. Las calles estaban vacías y silenciosas. A punto de volver a colocar el audífono en su lugar, diciéndose a sí misma que sólo fue su imaginación, oyó el mismo sonido de nuevo.

Esta vez, la chica se quitó los cascos completamente y los dejó colgando de su nuca. Dio varias vueltas en sí misma para identificar qué era ese sonido, o de dónde venía. Al tercer chillido, Takane logró ubicar sus oídos a un lado de las calles. Su aburrido día, le hizo caminar hasta allí, ya que no era algo que sucedía siempre y necesitaba algo con qué distraer su cabeza de detener su funcionamiento gracias al extremo tedio.

En un cuarto ruido agudo, la joven bajó su paraguas de su cabeza al estar bajo el techo de un establecimiento que se encontraba cerrado. Observó con atención todos los lugares, hasta que al oír otro chillido, ubicó sus ojos en el costado de unas cajas vacías.

Había un pequeño perro, un poco empapado, y sentado en el pavimento, mirándola con un gran ojo negro… pues sólo había sangre en dónde iría su ojo izquierdo. Takane parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula ante la vista del callejero, y sólo entró en sí una vez que éste volvió a gemir.

Intentó acercarse, más bien de modo inconsciente, ya que un poco de lástima le ha subido al pecho al ver a un animal herido y mojado. Al sentirla caminar, éste simplemente soltó otro débil chillido y se encogió en sí mismo. Takane entendió fácilmente la indirecta, de que el can la quería lejos, o que le temía, y ella no le discutiría.

¿Qué? Pero que ni aunque se haya bebido con muy malos contenidos se llevaría a un animal tuerto de la calle y, literalmente con olor a perro mojado, hasta su departamento. Que en primer lugar, su abuela le asesinaría, y en segundo, no era como si a ella misma le entusiasmara demasiado la idea.

Poniendo su paraguas una vez más sobre ella, decidió alejarse. Pero apenas dio un movimiento hacia atrás, oyó al perro con chillidos nuevamente.

— Coño, ¡pero que me gruñes si estoy, y si me voy te pones a llorar! — no pudo evitar decir, acercándose con paso de muerte hacia el animal, y éste simplemente volvió a lloriquear en lugar de gruñirle al tenerla cerca. Y en acto seguido, el perro se desplomó dormido en la acera. Y Takane pudo notar que eso no ha sido con intención, y tampoco se había visto demasiado cómodo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, miró hacia todos lados antes de agacharse frente al animal, y tomarlo en uno de sus brazos, mientras que con su mano libre aún sostenía su paraguas. La chica soltó un bufido y volvió a observar las calles. Era, obviamente, callejero, por lo que rápidamente descartó la idea de que alguien pudo haberle perdido.

Pensándole mejor, se venía una tormenta y el perro estaba completamente herido, ni ella tenía el corazón de abandonarle allí. Pues, definitivamente, no le atraía la idea de ver un cadáver al día siguiente mientras caminaba hacia el colegio.

_"Joder, nana se desmadrará al ver mi suéter lleno de sangre."_

[...]

— Takane, ¿eres tú? — oyó la voz de su abuela sonando por los adentros del departamento, y Takane tragó grueso al oírla.

— A-ah… sí, soy yo. — respondió con nerviosismo, a pesar de saber que ella no le podría ver con el perro desde donde quiera que esté. Por el olor a curry que había, asumía que se encontraba en la cocina.

— Niña, que te he dicho muchas veces que digas que eres tú una vez que entras. Me das muchos sustos y me creo que eres alguien que entra y me quiere robar mis narcisos tan bien cuidados.

— Si algún ladrón entrara, no creo que su prioridad sea robar flores. — comentó en contestación, dejando el paraguas (mojado, ya se preocuparía por ello luego) y sosteniendo el animal más cerca de su pecho, quitando sus zapatos con sus talones.

Su abuela respondió algo, pero no le oyó en el trayecto de huir a su dormitorio. Observó el gran lío que tenía en sus brazos en el momento.

…Pensándolo mejor, eso no ha sido una buena idea.

¿Qué se supone que haga con el estúpido perro? El cual, cabe a remarcar, se había despertado una vez que Takane dio un portazo detrás de ella.

Éste le miró confundido, y comenzó a hacer sonidos de lloriqueos una vez más.

— ¡Shhh! ¡No hagas ruido o te corto en pedacitos! — le gritó en un susurro, como si éste fuera a entender. De todos modos, pareció a hacerlo, porque se detuvo.

Takane se puso de pie a pensar por unos minutos, pero se vio interrumpida por otro grito por parte de su abuela.

— ¡Takane, ven a cenar!

— …No tengo hambre. — respondió sin pensar, a lo que su abuela comenzaba a decir millones de cosas por las cuales debía ir y que cenar es importante, sobre todo en etapa de crecimiento y todas esas cosas que las abuelas dicen. Takane terminó por gritar que iría luego de cambiarse de ropa, y sin más dejó al perrito sobre su cama, el cual se acomodó gustoso, ensuciando con su sangre las limpias sábanas.

Ella gruñó ante ello, pero seguía siendo su propia culpa por haberle traído. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y observando al can otra vez, juntó sus cejas con sus dedos en frustración. Antes de abrir la puerta, le lanzó otra mirada y susurro asesinos. — Si rompes algo o te me escondes, te hecho por la ventana, ¿vale?

En respuesta, el perro sólo movió una de sus orejas.

[...]

Haruka estaba de muy, muy buen humor. Cosa que tal vez no suena rara ya que siempre se muestra sonriente, pero este era simplemente uno de esos días en los que te levantas sintiéndote fantástico, y tienes la intención de que sea así hasta el final de éste. Lo cual era un alivio, ya que al haber tenido un ataque recientemente, no pensaba que se encontraría tan animado. Tal vez sea porque le hayan dado el alta médica de antes. Tal vez sea porque ahora puede hablar con Takane en persona en lugar de enviarle textos y conformarse con verla dibujada en su cuaderno. O tal vez sea porque el médico le dijo que estaba mejorando bastante y su ataque no había sido para nada grave. ¿Quién sabe? Todo lo que él sabía, es que estaba de buen humor.

Realmente no podía quedarse quieto. Quería llegar a la escuela y ver a Takane y a los demás, y tener un día agradable como de costumbre gracias a sus amigos.  
Aunque haya parecido eterno, por fin su parada estuvo a la vista y logró bajarse del tren. A esas horas todos estaban yendo al colegio o al trabajo así que salirse también había sido complicado; pero Haruka, sonriente, se disculpaba con cada persona que lo chocaba a pesar de no ser el culpable. Aunque por su parte asumía que sí, por ser tan alto. Pero eso tampoco era culpa suya… y por ese tipo de cosas prefiere no pensar tanto.

Deslizó la puerta del aula para abrirla, y una vez dentro la cerró detrás suyo, aunque sus ojos estuvieran concentrados en Takane. Era extraño que ella estuviera allí, porque él generalmente llega mucho más temprano que Tateyama sensei y su compañera, sin embargo, verla aunque sea de espaldas le hizo ensanchar aún más su sonrisa.

— ¡Buenos días!

— ¿¡Qué haces aquí…!?

— ¿…Yo también me alegro muchísimo de verte, Takane?

— Ah, uh… lo siento, no quise… — ella se dio cuenta de su error al escoger las palabras, ya que más bien las dijo fuera del impulso. Haruka la miró con curiosidad, a lo que caminaba hacia su pupitre a dejar su maletín. — Qui-quiero decir, es bueno verte también. Es sólo que creía que estaría sola hoy…

— ¡Es que me he salido antes de cuenta! — el chico dio unos cuantos aplausos para enfatizar su alegría. — Oh, pero es raro verte aquí tan temprano.

— Pues sí, verás, es que… uh… — ella estaba muy encorvada, y se abrazaba el estómago como si le doliera. Haruka no pudo evitar resaltar aquella posición suya ya que era muy extraña de ella… además de que el hecho de que la chica estuviera claramente buscando una mentira, era lo bastante sospechoso como para que él preguntara algo.

— ¿Qué tienes debajo del suéter? — cuestionó, más bien sintiendo un poco de gracia. Pues fue un poco gracioso como Takane comenzó a entrar en pánico de un momento para el otro.

— Nada, mi camisa. ¿Qué más tendría debajo del suéter? — ella escupió todas sus palabras juntas, y Haruka, completamente consciente de que su amiga le estaba mintiendo, se cruzó de brazos y soltó una risilla.

— Ya, es sólo que tienes un bulto.

— ¿Qué? No, lo imaginas.

— Beh, que claramente lo estoy viendo.

— No, tu imaginación. Acabas de volver del hospital, ¿por qué no consideras que puedes seguir algo mareado?

— No me siento mareado, haha. Si no tienes nada entonces muéstrame.

— ¿Que muestre qué?

— Lo que tienes debajo de tu suéter.

— ¿Mi camisa?

— Sí.

— Ohhh, ¿dices esto? He… ¿subido de peso?

— ¿Me lo preguntas?

— Eh ¡no! Es-estoy diciéndotelo. No es bulto. He subido de peso. Es mi piel.

— Takane, sólo muéstrame qué estás escondiendo. — Haruka no pudo más, rompió en risas. Y Takane tenía las orejas rojas, y cuando se ruborizaba hasta allí, generalmente era porque acababa de hacer algo ridículo y ella estuvo todo el tiempo consciente de la cosa ridícula que estaba haciendo. En este caso, mentir de ese modo.

— …Pero sólo a ti, ¿vale? Nada de Ayano-chan ni el imbécil de Kisaragi ni nadie, ¿vale? — pero en lugar de gritar como lo hubiera hecho, Takane se rindió, y parecía bastante dispuesta a mostrarle lo que escondía. Haruka, al darse cuenta de la severidad de sus palabras, asintió e hizo como si se estuviera cosiendo la boca luego de haber hecho señas en su pecho de que lo prometía con el corazón.

Y fue en ese momento que la chica levantó ligeramente su suéter para revelar un perrito color café, uno bastante pequeñito para el opinión de Haruka. Le llamó mucho la atención que estuviera herido, pero se notaba que había sido tratado, aunque aún tenía un vendaje que le cubría el ojo izquierdo.

— ¡Awww! — honestamente eso fue lo primero que le salió emitir. — ¡Qué monada! ¿De dónde le has sacado? ¡Ah! ¿Cómo le has hecho entrar?

— Beh, nadie me presta atención. Además creía que tú no ibas a venir, y Tateyama-sensei me dijo que él también se ausentaría… básicamente no tenía que venir a la escuela, pero… — Takane evitó completamente la pregunta de dónde lo había sacado, pero con la tormenta de la noche anterior, Haruka mismo se imaginó la respuesta. — …Nana no sabe que lo he llevado a casa.

— Ay Takane, ¿y tú quieres cuidarle? Eres muy dulce… — él se acercó un poco, sintiendo sus propias mejillas sonrojarse un poco por sentir tanta ternura, ya que el animalito se veía de lo más asustado por estar en un lugar extraño, pero al mismo tiempo se acurrucaba a las caricias de la chica.

— ¡Cállate! No lo soy, sólo… es decir… ugh, v-vale, le quiero cuidar. Pero no estás en derecho de comentar nada al respecto. ¡Y eso no significa que sea dulce! Para nada, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle dulce a la persona que salió segunda en el torneo nacional sobre un juego de disparos?

— No puedes justificar que no eres dulce porque te guste jugar juegos sangrientos, hasta le has vendado y todo. Eres un completo amor.

— ¡Pero te he dicho que te calles! ¡No digas nada ya! — a ese punto ella ya estaba gritando, y por un momento, Haruka creyó que el perrito saltaría de su regazo al suelo o algo porque de verdad parecía bastante nervioso. Pero en lugar de escapar, éste sólo se acurrucaba cada vez más a ella. Y el chico tuvo intención de acercarse, pero el can se hizo una bolita del miedo y comenzó a gemir, cosa que hizo distraer a Takane y dejar de gritar. — ¡Espera, no te acerques tanto!

— ¿Le da miedo la gente?

— Creo que sí…

Lo dejó sobre el pupitre con cuidado, aunque éste sólo quería volver a echarse en el regazo de la chica, pero ella lo continuaba acariciando y haciendo "sh" suavemente con los dientes para que él no gimoteara tanto. Beh, qué envidia, Haruka también quisiera echar la cabeza ahí y que Takane le acariciara el cabello…  
Lo acarició un poco más, lo cual sólo logró potenciar las ganas de Haruka de ser ese perrito por un momento, y sin parar de darle cariños Takane habló con una voz completamente suave.

— Hey, tranquilo. Es sólo Haruka, él es bueno y no te hará daño, ¿vale? — le hablaba casi en susurro, y el perro automáticamente dejó de chillar, como si hubiera entendido cada palabra a la perfección, pues para colmo éste se giró un poco a Haruka y le miró con su único ojo.

Por su parte, el chico seguía sorprendido por Takane. Ya la conoce hace más de dos años, y nunca, jamás de los jamases, la había oído hablar así. Sin embargo definitivamente esperaba que no sea la única vez que la oyera… y si no es mucho pedir, que la próxima vez le hable a él en lugar de a un perro.  
No se dio cuenta de cuándo Takane le había tironeado del suéter para que se acercase, y al percatarse de aquello, Haruka accedió y se acercó. El perrito bajaba las orejas a cada paso más cerca del chico, y cuando Takane tomó su mano, se dio cuenta de lo embobada que ella estaba por aquél animalito. Pues, estando totalmente consciente y sin perrito lindo delante de todo, ella hubiera preferido que la parta un rayo a tomarle de la mano tan voluntariamente para una cosa así. Y por cosa así, es hacer que acaricie al perro. Éste se dejaba, y lo hacía gustoso. Aunque no tanto como cuando es sólo Takane quien lo acaricia. Y para ser completamente honesto, Haruka sentía más el tacto de la piel de Takane en su mano que el pelaje del can.  
El chico sintió un sabor horrible en la boca, el cual identificó como culpa, pues se estaba comenzando a sentir celoso de un animal.

[...]

Trató de hacer de lado el sentimiento. De verdad que trató, pero ver constantemente cómo Takane le acariciaba tanto, o lo mantenía durmiendo en su regazo, o incluso le de pequeñitos besos en la cabecita, no ayudaba para nada. No era nada justo además. ¿Qué hacía el perro que él no? El chiquitín es lindo y todo pero, ¿eso se necesita para que Takane sea dulce con él? ¿Ser lindo? Porque ya ha intentado muchísimo ser lindo para ella y todo lo que logra conseguir es que se ruborice. Es simplemente muy injusto. ¡Él llegó primero!

Y Takane lo seguía manteniendo en secreto de su abuela, y lo ha estado llevando al colegio todos los días porque no se anima a dejarle solo mientras ella no está. Obviamente, en los demás días, Kenjirou sí se ha presentado, y una parte muy pequeñita de Haruka deseaba que él obligara a Takane a sacar al perro de la escuela… cosa que, por supuesto, no ocurrió. El profesor estaba completamente encantado, y le permitía a Takane mantenerlo dentro del aula con la condición de que ella le deje acariciarlo también, lo cual Takane aceptó.  
Y ni hablar de Ayano. Takane estaba completa y totalmente cautivada por el animalito, pero Ayano está definitivamente en segundo lugar. En los recesos, la castaña viene al aula prácticamente corriendo.

Haruka pensó que sería bueno hablarle a Shintaro de cómo se estaba sintiendo al respecto, pero éste estaba igual de tonto con el perro como las chicas y el profesor. Sólo que en la diferencia de que Takane no le permite a Shintaro tocarlo, porque según ella, podría infectarlo con idiotez, argumento que terminó en pelea, y pelea salvada por la lindura de Perrito (por el momento ese es su nombre. Perrito. Porque nunca se han detenido a pensarle un nombre, así es como Ayano le llama, y se le ha pegado a todos. Aunque Takane continúe repitiendo lo ridículo que era.)

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Takane lo ha llevado, y ahora, "Perrito" se ha vuelto más sociable. Pues en un principio, él se encogía si se acercaba quien no fuera Takane, pero ahora éste movía la cola con emoción y lamía todas las manos que intentaran acariciarle.  
Lo que era peor al respecto de sentirse mal, era que Takane estaba muy contenta. Y verla contenta es una de las mejores cosas que suceden en el día, pues sonríe, y la sonrisa de Takane es lo que mantiene el corazón de Haruka cálido.

Era jueves. El chico se dirigía al aula con paso pesado y ojos entrecerrados, pues a decir verdad no había dormido mucho. Se desveló dibujando y pensando en Takane. Recuerda que una vez habló de ello con Kenjirou, porque habían pasado días en los que casi no dormía por la noche al quedarse haciendo esas cosas, su profesor lo notó y le había preguntado qué sucedía. Kenjirou había comenzado a hablar de la adolescencia, las hormonas, como ciertas partes del cuerpo comenzaban a reaccionar y esas cosas, pero a Haruka le dio tanta vergüenza todo eso que prefirió tratar de olvidar todo lo que él dijo, aunque no haya sido posible hasta el momento.

El chico abrió la puerta, y sus ojos se abrieron más cuando vio a Takane allí, aunque no era tan extraño ya, pues últimamente ha estado llegando bastante temprano.

— Buenos días, Takane. — le saludó con su usual sonrisa, dejando el maletín en su silla. Pero ella no respondió, lo cual le llamó bastante la atención a Haruka. Él se giró hacia la chica y la observó bien, pero terminó llevándose un susto.

Takane estaba llorando, pero era un llanto un poco extraño. Lo hacía en silencio, y su cara permanecía como siempre, sólo que había lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas y saliendo de sus ojos. Ella incluso lucía como si no se hubiera percatado de la presencia de su compañero.

— Takane, ¿qué ocurre? — se acercó a ella, sin poder evitar el sonar preocupado. La verdad, es que sí ha visto llorar a Takane. Ella es una persona muy fuerte y todo eso, pero honestamente, casi siempre que entra a verle en la sala del hospital, y ella piensa que él está aún dormido, puede oírla. Y cuando él no soporta más el fingir su sueño, abre los ojos, y Takane rápidamente se limpia la cara entera con pasarse la manga por el rostro una sola vez. De todos modos, siempre se le notan las lágrimas secas en las mejillas.

— Déjame en paz, Haruka. — pronunció esas palabras con mucha severidad y determinación, pero aún así sonaron melancólicas.

— No quiero. — eso más bien se le había escapado. Pues ni bien lo dijo, se sintió un poco pequeño y pensó que ella podría golpearlo. Pero Takane no hizo eso. Todo lo que ella hizo fue clavarle la mirada por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a la nada. — En serio. ¿Qué te ocurre?

— No me ocurre nada.

— Yo creo que sí.

— Pues no.

— Takane, de verdad estoy preocupado.

— No me interesa.

— ¿Ah no?

— No. Ya, déjame sola.

— ¿Quieres que te deje sola?

— Ajá.

— Vale.

Y se dio la vuelta para irse. De verdad que tenía la intención de irse, por más preocupado que estuviera. Pues Takane no podía simplemente esperar que al decir todo eso, él intentara molestarla más. Puede que ella sólo trataba de hacerse la difícil y en realidad, sí quería que Haruka la molestase. Pero él no quería averiguar eso de un modo complicado, ya que, ¿y si no es así, y de hecho la está molestando? Cuando ella se sienta lista de hablarle, que lo haga.  
Pero antes de poder abrir la puerta Takane le abrazó por la espalda. La verdad era que Haruka ni siquiera había oído cuando ella se había levantado, pero ahora su amiga estaba llorando de verdad. Es decir, no un llanto en silencio que te adorna la cara. No, ella estaba gimiendo y moqueando, y Haruka sabía que hablando sólo podría llegar a empeorar su estado, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y también la abrazó. Y fue entonces cuando ella le dijo que el perro había muerto.

Haruka no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, y ya que Tateyama sensei siempre llega tarde, eso era difícil de calcular, pero al cabo de un tiempo, Takane se calmó, y lo soltó. Ella respiró profundamente, y sacudió su cabello, ya que se le había pegado en la cara gracias al camino de lágrimas secas que iban de modo vertical por sus carrillos.

Y en ese momento Takane fue capaz de hablarle decentemente. En realidad ella estuvo tratando de explicarlo entre sollozos pero eso no fue entendible para Haruka, así que mientras ella continuaba lloriqueando, él hizo que se sentara para que pudiera hablar con más comodidad. Takane dijo que ella se había animado a ir a comprar la cena sin la necesidad de llevarse al animalito, pues su abuela estaba en la peluquería, y ya que se acababa de ir era más que un hecho que no volvería tan pronto. Pero cuando Takane volvió, se lo encontró en su propia habitación, tumbado en el suelo. En un principio ella pensó que estaba sólo dormido, pero cuando éste no se despertó a recibirla ni nada así, comenzó a revisarlo, y a pesar de no encontrarle pulso, no aceptó lo que había sucedido hasta que halló que aún tenía muchas heridas y probablemente eso le afectó dentro del cuerpo, ya que realmente ella ni sabía qué pudo haberle ocurrido antes de haberle encontrado.

Y Takane repitió millones de veces lo caro que son los veterinarios. Y que hubiera sido mejor habérselo dicho a su abuela desde un principio, y todo ese tipo de cosas. A Haruka no le pareció extraño que ella nunca haya dicho que hubiera sido mejor ni siquiera haberle hallado, pero supuso que era porque la verdad Takane no se arrepentía de eso.  
Y después se abrazaron otra vez, pero ella le susurró algo al oído.

— Te tengo terminantemente prohibido que le cuentes a alguien que he llorado así, ¿vale? Me tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie. A nadie.

Él no entendía por qué. Pero no preguntó y aceptó. Luego entendió que Takane no quería que nadie supiese sobre su lado suave, por lo mucho que ella se esfuerza por parecer dura cuando en realidad le dan miedo cosas como las arañas y es débil ante animalitos pequeños. Y también supuso que le decía eso porque más de una vez, Haruka por accidente le ha comentado a Shintaro o Ayano cosas sobre Takane que no debía decir, sólo porque ellos refutan el "los amigos se dicen todo."

Haruka, en uno de los quintos abrazos que se dieron esa mañana, también notó cómo no estaba contento por lo que sucedió. Es decir, por supuesto que no se contentaría por la muerte de un perro, pero no era mentira que no le agradaba del todo. También podría decir que se sintió indiferente acerca de esa muerte, aunque preferiría que no hubiese ocurrido. Tampoco le importaba si de ahora en más Takane era más suave con él, o si ella comenzaba a acariciarle o a darle besos como él se estuvo fantaseando los últimos días. Todo lo que le importaba era que Takane estaba destrozada, y él se debía encargar de volverla a hacer sonreír como lo hizo ese perrito.

**[...]**

**Yo no quería matar al perro. En serio. Le soy fiel a los finales felices. De hecho estaba imáginandome algo súper tierno en el que el perrito se curaba y Takane podía ser feliz con él para siempre pero... bueno, la idea de Pos-chan era aquella y yo no me interpondría en aquello. Sólo déjame decirte que en mi mente Perrito permanecerá vivo.**  
**Dato curioso sobre el one-shot que a nadie le interesa: el principio está narrado más bien sobre Takane porque eso fue lo que comencé tieeempo atrás. Pero cuando volví a abrir el archivo me pareció mejor que fuera sobre Haruka por cómo iba la historia, entonces por eso a partir del resto es alrededor de Haruka.**


	7. Sin lágrimas, por favor

**Éste one-shot es para Plumbago :3 de verdad lamento haberme tardado, ya que me lo pediste hace muchísimo tiempo. ¡Meses! Me siento fatal por eso. En serio, si me vuelves a pedir otro te prometo que será el primero en la lista a pesar de tener otros pendientes ;o;**

**-Kagerou Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a Jin.-**

**[...]**

Ya lo había oído desde muy pequeño, y aunque no haya sido así, Haruka sabía que no hubiera cambiado mucho de todos modos. En realidad fue culpa de su curiosidad, no es que se le pueda culpar a un niño de ocho años por ser curioso, pero era la verdad. Si él sólo se hubiera quedado sentado, esperando a que sus padres terminaran de hablar con el doctor, él no le hubiera oído decir todo aquello.

— Su condición es extraña. — el médico tenía una voz profunda, que en ese momento Haruka consideraba un poco terrorífica. — Si es tratado rápidamente cada vez que tiene esos ataques estaría bien, pero son tan repentinos que… la verdad, os estaría ocultando algo si no digo que en realidad dudo que vaya a tener mucho tiempo de vida.

Y, siendo tan pequeño, Haruka incluso entendió que los adultos subestiman mucho a los niños. Porque le han tratado de esconder todo aquello cuando él en realidad lo entendía a la perfección. Recuerda que en ese momento pensó algo, que cuando tenga hijos, les dejaría decir todo lo que pensaran y lo consideraría una opinión tan válida como las demás. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que tal vez ni siquiera crezca para tener sus propios hijos. Y luego comenzó a llorar.

Pero los días pasaban, y estos se hacían meses, terminando en convertirse en años. Aunque todos piensen que él duerme o no esté, Haruka siempre puede oír a su madre llorando y a su padre suspirando ante los precios de las medicinas. Pero él continuaba sonriendo, pues si tenía tan poco tiempo, al menos trataría de sacar lo mejor de ello. Es una pena que a pesar de intentarlo falle.

Dicen que los años de secundaria son los más preciados. De donde vienen los mejores recuerdos, los años dorados de la adolescencia. Y honestamente, Haruka pensaba que todo eso era una mentira, al igual que todo lo demás. Pero sin dudas fue extraño cuando sus padres le dijeron que en lugar de estar aislado dando clases en casa, ahora podría ir a un colegio de verdad. Fue bonito ponerse el uniforme, y suspiró unas risillas de derrota cuando leyó que a pesar de estar en un colegio de verdad, estaría aislado en una clase de condiciones especiales.

Era imposible olvidar cómo aquél día abrió la puerta de un aula mal cuidada, y se encontró con una chica allí dentro. Tenía el mismo uniforme, por supuesto, y tenía el cabello atado en dos coletas. Ella se dio la vuelta cuando lo oyó entrar, y Haruka se encogió en sí mismo al sentir tal afilada mirada en él.

— ¿Eres mi compañera?

— ¿Y tú mi compañero?

La chica se desplomó contra el respaldar de la silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y sus ojos tan intimidantes lo miraron de arriba abajo. Haruka seguía sintiéndose un poco asustado, pero sin más pudo hacer que sus piernas funcionaran para dirigirse al único otro pupitre del aula, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de su nueva compañera.

— Cuando leí tu nombre en la lista, pensé que eras una chica. — comentó ella, por fin desviando su vista a otro lado. — Por tu nombre.

— ¿Qué tiene mi nombre?

— Es de niña.

— ¿De verdad?

Ella lo miró incrédula, como si estuviera buscando alguna pizca de sarcasmo en su rostro, pero al no encontrarla, notó que iba en serio. Haruka pensó en algunas veces que le llamaron por honoríficos que son generalmente usados para mujeres, pero una vez que le veían comenzaban con los honoríficos que le corresponderían. Sin embargo no sabía aquello de su propio nombre, lo cual le hizo sentir un poco mal.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y un hombre con una apariencia algo extraña entró al aula. Ambos estudiantes se giraron a verle, siguiéndolo con la mirada a medida que éste iba caminando entre los pupitres.

— Kokonose… Enomoto… — dijo él en voz alta, y Haruka notó que no le había preguntado su nombre a la chica, pero al menos ahora tenía su apellido. El hombre lo miró fijamente por unos segundos. — Tú tienes nombre de niña. Así que no sé cuál es cuál.

— Ah, yo soy…

— No, hagamos un juego, yo trataré de adivinar. — en ese momento Haruka notó que éste sería su profesor, lo cual era un alivio. Todos sus antiguos profesores eran bastante fríos, además de aburridos; éste era muy simpático. El hombre dio un aplauso y señaló a su compañera. — Tú eres, Enomoto Takane.

— ¿Quieres un premio por esa gran revelación? — ella se encogió de hombros, y el profesor comenzó a celebrar con más aplausos por haber acertado.

_"Takane."_ repitió Haruka mentalmente, mientras que Kenjirou decía su nombre y decía que esperaba que todos se lleven bien.

El primer día no hicieron más que intercambiar algunas palabras. Incluso aunque hayan caminado juntos a casa hasta llegar al lugar donde sus caminos se separaban, en aquél primer día de clases, no se podría decir que Takane se convirtió en su amiga. Sin embargo, el segundo día fue distinto.

— ¿Puedo llamarte por tu primer nombre? — eso fue lo que ella preguntó unos minutos silenciosos después de haberse dicho buenos días mutuamente. — Porque tu apellido es muy complicado.

— A-ah, ¡sí, por supuesto que puedes! — replicó Haruka, asintiendo con la cabeza. — Pero, ¿yo también puedo llamarte por el tuyo?

— Sí, claro. — Takane imitó sus acciones y también movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. — ¿Y qué dibujas?

Haruka no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación de felicidad en su estómago cuando ella preguntó aquello, pues significaba que Takane se mostraba interesada en llevarse bien con él. Y también porque en ese momento no estaba dibujando nada, entonces ella probablemente se haya fijado en él el día anterior, y vio cómo se la pasaba garabateando en su cuaderno.

— Mhm… pues dibujo lo que sea divertido de dibujar. — respondió con un poco de duda, pues ni él estaba completamente seguro. Takane levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada al respecto. — ¿Y tú qué música oyes?

— Oigo lo que sea divertido de oír. — fue su respuesta, y luego Haruka rió. Y ella también rió, y su sonrisa es preciosa.

[...]

Cada vez que Takane entraba al aula, Haruka la saluba diciendo buenos días. Ella siempre respondía lo mismo, y luego se sentaba en su silla para escuchar música y dormir un poco más hasta que Kenjirou llegara. A veces, él no llegaba, pero mataban el tiempo hablando, o dibujando y oyendo música. La lista de reproducción de Takane era un enredo de distintos solistas y bandas, pero todas las canciones tenían más o menos el mismo estilo. Aunque había unas cuantas que eran bastantes suaves, y esas fueron las que Takane dijo que probablemente a él le gustarían. Ella tuvo razón, y generalmente las oyen juntos cuando Kenjirou no está.

Hubo una vez, que cuando el profesor estuvo especialmente molesto al llamarles tortolos, Takane dijo que le enseñaría una canción y le prestó sus auriculares. Ella puso el volumen al máximo con una canción considerablemente estridente, y Kenjirou terminó rompiendo los cascos de la chica al quitárselos en un impulso. Takane no gritó ni nada así, pues ella dijo que había sido su propia culpa aunque el profesor siguiera disculpándose. Ella comenzó a gritar cuando él se puso demasiado insistente. Haruka simplemente estuvo de espectador, pero casi no durmió esa noche por las ansias de darle a Takane unos auriculares nuevos que le compró. Y cabe a remarcar que ella los adoró.

Él aprendió que ella es muy aterradora en las mañanas. Y también que le gusta mirar películas policíacas y de crímenes. Que vive con su abuela, que prefiere el invierno antes que el verano, que su color preferido es el azul, que le gusta peinarse así por costumbre de los años, y aunque él haya dicho que se vería también realmente linda con otros peinados, ella insistió en que dejara de tocarle el cabello. En un punto del año Haruka también descubrió que Takane adora jugar videojuegos, y en esos días también hicieron nuevos amigos. Shintaro y Ayano son interesantes, a pesar de que a Takane no le agrade del todo ese primero. Aunque Haruka sabe que ella miente al decir eso, pues parecen divertirse mucho juntos al jugar, pero tratar de omitir pensar que verla con él le cause un dolor en el pecho que no podría identificarlo como un ataque.

De verdad quería aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre Takane.

— Nunca. Jamás. En tu vida. Vuelvas a decir algo así. ¿Me oíste? — eso fue lo que ella dijo con un tono de voz asesino, mientras apretaba cada vez más el pellizque que le hacía en las mejillas. Ese día Haruka aprendió que Takane también es muy sensible. Y que no podía volver a repetir que probablemente no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

No hablaban de sus condiciones, a pesar de saber en detalles cuales eran. No estaba seguro de cuánto sabía Takane sobre la suya, pero él sabía bastante sobre la narcolepsia, ya que una vez que le dijeron que ese era el nombre de la enfermedad de su amiga la buscó por internet. No era mortal, pero tampoco era preciosa.

A veces sentía que sonreír era lo único de lo que era capaz de hacer. Y para hacerle peor, son sonrisas falsas y huecas que usa para ponerlas delante como si cubrieran sus preocupaciones. Y Haruka simplemente sabía que Takane estaba consciente de ello, pero afortunadamente, ella jamás lo preguntó. Aunque siendo sincero no sabía si quería que ella lo hiciera o no.

Irse del colegio con el deseo constante de que ese no sea el último día que ve el rostro de su amiga era bastante horrible.

Takane siempre llora cuando va a visitarlo, pues otra cosa que ha aprendido sobre ella, es que es muy llorona. Pero ese día de verano, quince de agosto si mal no recuerda, Takane entró a su habitación del hospital tratando de recuperar el aire. Y no estaba llorando.

Entró con paso firme, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dejando el maletín de Haruka que ella había ido a buscar a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Has venido corriendo hasta aquí? — preguntó Haruka con preocupación, amagando a sentarse, pero aún estaba algo débil, por lo que siguió acostado.

— Es que es urgente. — dijo ella, aunque cuando volvió a tratar de hablar, fue como si hubiera perdido toda la determinación que tenía segundos atrás. Se quedó completamente petrificada mientras el rostro se le teñía de un color rosa neón.

— ¿Qué es? — ni bien lo preguntó, Takane comenzó a llorar. Y no supo por qué, pero fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que no odia verla llorar. Lo aborrece. — No llores, Takane, por favor. Estoy bien.

— Pero es que es mi culpa. Te empecé a ignorar, entonces… — y cada vez lloraba más fuerte, cayendo sentada en la silla que típicamente estaba al lado de la cama.

— No es tu culpa, no lo hubieras podido evitar. — refutó él, pero no sirve de consuelo. — Odio verte así por mi culpa… ya no llores, y cuando yo muera tampoco llores. No vale la pena que…

Tuvo que callarse porque recordó la vez que Takane le dijo de un modo muy severo que no vuelva a decir una cosa así. Y no estaba seguro de si ella también lo recordaba, pero de no ser así, no había cambiado de opinión. Pues dejó de sollozar, aunque no de llorar, y se levantó de su silla.

— ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? — ella apoyó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza del chico, en la almohada, y Haruka se sintió bastante inmaduro cuando lo primero que pensó al respecto de la situación fue que sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Ahora las lágrimas de la chica le caían en la cara, y le tomó unos segundos no sollozar para poder hablar. — Ya… ya te he dicho que no digas esas cosas, no son verdad. No vas a morir. No puedes morir, no ahora, no todavía. Vas a vivir como todos, vas a… vamos a graduarnos. Vas a ser un artista, ¿tú quieres serlo, verdad? O… o esos que se especializan en dinosaurios, no recuerdo el nombre, ¿no dijiste también que te gustaría tener alguna mascota? ¡Vas a tenerla! Conmigo. Podemos tener una mascota juntos. Y vas a ser tan feliz, vamos a estar felices juntos, y todavía tenemos un montón de juegos que jugar juntos, y…

Ella tuvo que detenerse para soltar un sollozo, y en lugar de continuar hablando, se dejó caer un poco más para borrar la poca distancia que separaba sus labios. En ese momento Haruka saboreó las lágrimas, y estaba demasiado sorprendido, pero aún así le correspondió el beso aunque éste no haya durado tanto. Cuando ella se separó, Takane se desplomó sobre su pecho, repitiendo que lo sentía mucho, a lo que también repetía su confesión.

Haruka pudo ser capaz de sentarse, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y trataba de mantener sus propias lágrimas dentro. No es fuerte, y tampoco es una persona que podría protegerla. Takane merece a alguien mucho, mucho mejor. Alguien que por lo menos no tenga que preocuparse acerca de correr mucho o ese tipo de cosas tan triviales que para él mismo son mortales. Pero sería una mentira tan, tan grande responder otra cosa que no sea aquella.

— Yo también te amo, Takane.

¿Es demasiado egoísta de su parte desear vivir por más tiempo?


	8. A oscuras

**Como debe notarse estoy tratando de ponerme al día con los one-shots que me han pedido. Soy tan mala persona que ni siquiera recuerdo quién pidió este, y estoy en apuros así que tampoco pudo ir y fijarme rápidamente, haha... pero en fin, cada quien lo sabrá, supongo, en ese caso esto es para ti; ¡lamento MUCHÍSIMO la tardanza! ¡Y que sea corto! La verdad no pude hacerlo más largo, pero de todos modos espero que te guste :3**

**-Kagerou Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a Jin.-**

**[...]**

Las gotas golpeteaban la ventana y el viento soplaba entre las ramas de los árboles. Afortunadamente no eran acompañados por truenos, pero aún así Haruka apretaba con más fuerza las mantas de su futón. Miró la hora otra vez en su teléfono, y suspiró al notar que no había pasado ni un solo minuto desde la última vez que se fijó.

No tenía problemas con la lluvia o los ruidos del viento, pero gracias a las nubes no había luz de luna que pudiera iluminar. La habitación estaba completamente negra, hundida en oscuridad, y el chico sólo sentía su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte. Tragó grueso, recordando las incontables noches que pasó sin dormir dentro del hospital, únicamente acompañado por la negrura de la noche.  
Pensaba que estaría bien, después de todo, todos sus amigos están allí. Estaban de viaje y todos tenían que compartir una sola habitación. No había un silencio insoportable, de vez en cuando podía oír a Kido hablando entre sueños, a Momo soltando unos ronquidos suaves y a Kano cambiando de posición sin parar. Pero aún así, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que todo estaba completamente oscuro. Y no estaba bien. Necesitaba ir al baño.

Giró su cabeza a un lado, y presionó un botón de su teléfono para que este iluminara un poco, forzando la vista para poder mirar a Takane. Ella estaba en la exacta misma posición que tenía una vez que todos se acomodaron para dormir, y Haruka vaciló entre despertarla o no.

_"No trates de irte solo por la noche. Despiértame y te acompañaré."_

Él recordó lo que ella le había dicho unos meses atrás, al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba para sentarse. La luz de su teléfono desapareció, y tanteó con su mano para tomarlo.  
Se sentía horrible desobedecer a Takane cuando ella le había dicho algo así, por su bien. Pero de verdad era peor irrumpir el tranquilo sueño de la chica por sus propios intereses, por ser un miedoso.

Iluminando su camino con la débil luz de su móvil, la miró hasta que ya la perdió de vista al adentrarse en el pasillo. Que, por supuesto, estaba oscuro.  
Takane sabe de su miedo desde los días de secundaria, cuando él casualmente lo comentó y ella lo consideró bastante infantil, aunque no dijo nada más al respecto. Sensei estaba presente, y unos días luego trató de hacerse el graciosillo con apagar las luces y tapar las ventanas. La consecuencia fue que Haruka mismo terminó en lágrimas y sensei recibió una muy buena patada en la entrepierna por parte de la dulce y delicada Takane.

Ah, pero qué mala idea había sido salir solo. No entendía ni por qué se atrevió a salir del futón en primer lugar, ¿de verdad creía que iba a poder llegar hasta el baño por sí mismo? O siquiera encontrar un interruptor, ¿dónde había un interruptor cuando lo necesitaba?

No recordaba la última vez que estuvo encerrado en la oscuridad, pues al compartir el dormitorio con Takane, no se preocupaba por ello. Ella es muy comprensiva al respecto y siempre le permite dejar una luz encendida.  
Pero este no era el dormitorio, y Takane no estaba allí con él.  
No veía nada y eso le frustraba, y su cuerpo ni siquiera reaccionaba para continuar caminando o para volverse con los demás. La lluvia se ponía cada vez peor.

Oyó un sonido hueco presionando el suelo. Maderas que crujían ligeramente al hundirse bajo el peso de los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a él. Comenzó a temblar, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco patético al sentir sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, mientras la sensación de horror continuaba estrujando su estómago. A ese punto no diferenciaba si los pasos los estaba imaginando u oyendo de verdad.

Pero algo le tomó del brazo, y antes de que él pueda soltar un grito, una mano le cubrió la boca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — su cuerpo perdió toda la tensión que éste tenía en cada músculo al oír la voz de Takane, y ella lentamente le soltó. — ¿Por qué no me has…?

Haruka sabía que ella le reprocharía el no haberle despertado, pero eso no le importó cuando en un impulso la envolvió en un abrazo, dejando salir de sus labios un gran suspiro de alivio. Hundió su rostro en el hombro de la chica, respirando profundamente el aroma de ésta, y en lugar de comenzar a gritar o empujarle, Takane le correspondió el abrazo. Aún así lo hizo de modo leve, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Él adivinó que ella le agradeció a la (horrible) oscuridad por esconder el muy probable rubor que se le había hecho espacio en el rostro.

— Ya, ¿qué hacías aquí? — cuestionó ella, una vez que finalmente pudo zafarse del abrazo.

— …Tenía que ir al baño.

— ¿Y por qué no me has despertado para que te acompañara?

— Te veías muy tranquila durmiendo y no quise… — no continuó hablando, sabía que Takane podía asumir el resto por su cuenta. No pudo ver lo que ella hizo luego, pero al cabo de unos segundos, la chica le tomó de la manga y deslizó su mano libre por la pared, hasta que pareció finalmente encontrar el estúpido interruptor.

Las luces iluminaron el pasillo, lo cual le dejó en vista la cansada apariencia de Takane. Su cabello iba en un millón de direcciones, lo cual logró robarle una sonrisilla a Haruka, a pesar de saber que su propio cabello debía de estar peor que el de ella.

— Bien, vamos. Te espero afuera. — dijo la chica, comenzando a caminar sin soltar las prendas de ropa de Haruka, arrastrándolo hacia el baño por sí misma.

— Lamento haberte despertado.

— Fue Shintaro quien lo hizo. — explicó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Él había ido a buscar una bebida y cuando volvió, y vio que faltabas, me despertó.

— Ahh, así que eso sucedió… — murmuró Haruka para sí mismo. El pasillo era bastante largo, pero aún así, ya casi llegaban al fondo, donde se encontraba el baño.

Takane lucía como si fuera a decir algo más, pero un estridente trueno se oyó a través del cielo, y tal vez haya sido su imaginación, pero Haruka sintió retumbar las paredes. Ella se quedó quieta por unos segundos, como si estuviera petrificada, y su expresión mostraba congelamiento puro. Haruka estaba a punto de preguntar si se encontraba bien, cuando Takane le soltó la ropa y se agachó lentamente, abrazando sus propias piernas.

— Hay rayos… — dijo con un hilillo de voz, y ahí fue cuando él recordó lo mucho que ella detesta las tormentas. Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla en ese estado.

— ¡T-Takane, no te preocupes! Iré rápido al baño y luego volvemos a que las mantas nos protejan, ¿sí?

— ¡Pero apresúrate!

— ¡Sí!

Dicho y hecho, Haruka se apresuró. Takane le esperó en la puerta abrazándose a sí misma, temerosa de que algún otro trueno cambie de color el cielo. Ambos volvieron con pasos temblorosos a la habitación, y él apretujó el brazo de la chica una vez que ella apagó las luces. Aunque él se sintió algo extrañado cuando Takane se metió en su futón en lugar de en el suyo propio.

— Así no tienes tanto miedo, bobo. — esa fue su explicación, y más que gustoso, él estaba por responder, pero una voz más irrumpió.

— Si comenzáis a toquetearse no hagáis ruido. — Shintaro aún estaba despierto, aparentemente. Viéndolo, su manta tenía un poco de iluminación, lo cual significaba que estaba tonteando con su teléfono.

Haruka decidió ignorarle, y Takane también, aunque ella tenía más problemas al respecto dado que se había ruborizado bastante. Pero sin más, él se acurrucó cerca de ella y sintió la tensión de su miedo derritiéndose. Su Takane es increíblemente cálida de abrazar, y él se contentó con acariciarle el cabello hasta no tener las fuerzas y el sueño le obligara a detenerse. Sin darse cuenta que era su propia respiración en el cuello de la chica lo que la hacía temblar, él la cubrió mejor con las mantas, y ella hizo un sonido de agrado.  
Casi ni recordaba que estaba oscuro. Sabía que si abría los ojos se encontraría con negrura, pero estaba bien, pues tener a Takane consigo es igual a que las luces estén encendidas.


	9. Fiebre de verano

**Este one-shot es para AmazingTetea, quien me lo pidió muy amablemente a pesar de ser una guarrada (?) Gracias por ser tan amigable, de todos modos, adoro eso ;w; Reescribí esto muchas veces porque quería que quedara bien para ti, pero en cambio, quedó indecente y largo. Lo lamento mucho, pero aún así espero que te entretenga al menos un poquitito.**

**Kagerou Project le pertenece a Jin~**

**[...]**

— Takane. — dice su nombre con una cálida voz, haciendo sonar gentil cada sílaba pronunciada, dándole el sentimiento de que ella podría derretirse. Las caricias en su hombro subieron hasta su cuello, donde paseaba con delicadeza sus dedos sobre la piel de la chica. Ella volvió a tragar saliva, y sintió su propio rubor profundizarse al oír una risilla risueña de Haruka, que fue casi inaudible, y ella sólo la había logrado oír por lo cerca que él estaba. La mano que daba caricias volvió a subir, esta vez más rápidamente, y la tomó del mentón con sutileza. Takane abrió sus ojos por el repentino toque y antes de poder reaccionar, él ya había chocado sus labios con los de ella.

Era un beso casto, el cual ella estaba demasiado paralizada como para corresponder. Sin embargo, él se encargó de profundizarlo, lamiendo con la punta de su lengua la comisura de los labios de Takane, para luego morder su labio inferior y continuar lamiéndolos. Los largos dedos del chico ya no la tomaban del mentón, sino que subían y bajaban por todo su cuerpo, el cual simplemente se cubría por ropas finas gracias al caluroso clima, hasta que estos de detuvieron al borde de su sudadera para meterse debajo y sentir la calidez de su piel. Takane se odió a sí misma al soltar un sonoro jadeo contra los labios del contrario, una vez que éste subió su mano para comenzar a apretar uno de sus pechos. Las sábanas se sentían frías a pesar de ser verano.

Takane, a ese punto, no se sentía capaz de poder lidiar con la terrible vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. No estaba segura de si debía empujarlo y ordenarle que se detuviera, o simplemente dejarse hacer. Pero por su parte, Haruka no se detenía y continuaba besando cada parte que tuviera al alcance. Su cuello, su hombro, sus clavículas, su rostro, animado por los sonidos que recibía a cambio. Al ir quitando su mano de debajo de su sudadera, transformó aquello en una caricia que iba desde su pecho descendiendo por su vientre, hasta que ésta llegó a su entrepierna. Takane abrió los ojos de par en par, no muy segura de qué decir o hacer, o de dejar que ocurra. Mientras su mente vacilaba, él había comenzado a besar sus labios una vez más, mientras que su mano ya se encontraba dentro de su ropa interior.

Y antes de que él pudiera hacerse espacio en su interior con sus dedos, Takane abrió sus ojos. Un poco confundida, parpadeó un par de veces. Y sin mover más que la mirada, observó el reloj digital en la mesa de noche. Ya era de mañana, y Takane cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Sin pensarlo demasiado, y sintiendo mucha vergüenza como para principalmente pensar, se sentó en la cama y soltó un bufido.

Miró al lado vacío de la cama. Eran las ocho, Haruka estaba en el trabajo. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, y su primer pensamiento fue que estaba mareada por el clima caluroso. También estaba algo aturdida, pero cuando sus sentidos se acomodaron por completo, oyó los quedos ruidos que hacía el ventilador al moverse. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, los párpados caían…

Volvió a acostarse, dando un par de vueltas hasta quedar del lado que siempre ocupa su pareja. Por supuesto que olía a su aroma, y Takane se repitió a sí misma que Haruka no volvería hasta dentro de unas horas. Soltando un suspiro tembloroso, deslizó su mano por su propio cuerpo hasta llegar a su ropa interior, y vacilando un poco, la chica apenas toca, tentativa y lentamente.

[...]

Tenía fiebre y no iría a trabajar. Eso no lo supo hasta que decidió por fin levantarse y tomarse la temperatura para, efectivamente, recibir esa respuesta. No se sentía tan mal, antes era propensa a enfermarse seguido, con vómitos y desmayos incluidos, pero esta vez sólo tenía un poco de jaqueca. Era la fiebre justa; ni mucha para delirar ni poca para tener que levantarse e ir a trabajar, cosa que Takane consideraba una bendición. Haruka le había mandado un mensaje como suele hacerlo, diciéndole buenos días y preguntando cómo había dormido, a lo que Takane contestó la situación. El chico respondió con un emoji de una carita lloriqueando y luego de eso, ella no recibió más mensajes de su parte.

De todos modos, estaba completamente sudada y, en otras palabras, asquerosa. Por lo que decidió dejar la cama otra vez e irse a dar una ducha, ya que a pesar del estado que le dejaba la fiebre, había hecho esa guarrada luego de despertarse, y debía lavarse la culpa fuera del cuerpo. Y después, de vuelta a la cama, con las mantas tibias y el control remoto. Todo gracias a una fiebre que cumplía tan noble misión, de llegar al punto de ya ni siquiera hacerle sentir enferma. Pero se tomaba la temperatura y allí estaban los treinta y siete grados tan amables que se ocupaban de permitirle tener el día libre. Takane oyó la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse, y alzando una ceja, miró la hora. Eran las diez. Haruka no volvía hasta las dos de la tarde, pero él es el único aparte de ella que posee llaves de ese apartamento, por lo que Takane concluyó que simplemente había imaginado el sonido.

Pero Haruka siempre es tan silencioso, no es una persona que entra a una habitación a hacer estruendo, mucho menos sabiendo que hay alguien con fiebre presente. Por lo que ella realmente no se sorprendió demasiado cuando él abrió la puerta, cargando con una mano una bandeja que llevaba una taza de té y un plato de tostadas.

— ¡Hola, Takane!

— Ah… hola, ¿…qué haces aquí?

— No me podía concentrar sabiendo que estabas enferma aquí, así que pedí el permiso para salir antes.

Takane frunció el ceño. No le agradaba la idea de Haruka dejando el trabajo para ir a cuidarla, pero un rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas cuando pensó que él sólo estaba siendo dulce y considerado, como siempre. Y el rubor se puso peor porque recordó lo que había soñado. Haruka, dejando la bandeja en el regazo de la chica, procedió a depositar su mano en la frente de Takane, para sentir la temperatura.

— Mhm, ¿cómo te sientes? — preguntó el chico, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Ella desvió la mirada al otro lado, encogiéndose de hombros y respondiendo que se sentía bien. Era cierto, de hecho se sentía estupendamente. Había pasado la mañana siendo una floja en lugar de trabajar, y eso le había dejado un buen humor, y ni hablar ahora que él le había llevado el desayuno a la cama. Estaba más que sólo bien. — Pero aún así tienes temperatura.

— Me quedaré en la cama. — dijo, con una sonrisilla de triunfo. Haruka rió un poco, rodando los ojos, moviendo su mano para que ésta ahora esté en la mejilla de la chica. Por costumbre, Takane se inclinó hacia el tacto con cariño, pero sólo imágenes y emociones del estúpido sueño le ocupaban la mente, causando que su sonrojo empeore y trate de alejar su rostro.

— Tienes la cara roja, come un poco y luego descansa. — puso una mueca de preocupación, y ella soltó un gruñido, tomando una tostada y mordiéndola con agresividad.

— Hey, ¡te comiste una! — protestó Takane, señalando una que ya llevaba una mordida.

— No me la comí. Sólo… procuraba que sea un desayuno apto para niñas lindas y enfermas como tú. — respondió infantilmente, inclinándose para dejarle un beso en la frente.

La chica tragó grueso al verlo venir, viendo imágenes borrosas de besos blandos, de los dedos del chico pasando por su cabello, haciéndola enrojecer mientras él presionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, desabrochando su camisa, sintiendo sus manos recorrer su piel, sus labios besándola con ternura y…

— ¿Takane, estás bien? Te has quedado mirando a la nada… — Haruka interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Takane realmente no sabía si odiarlo o amarlo por ello. Ella asintió rápidamente, tomando la taza de té y bebiendo un gran sorbo para distraerse. Notó que él también estaba comiendo, pues su boca ahora estaba rodeada de miguillas. — Tal vez debería buscar el termómetro para…

— Estoy bien, de verás. — afirmó la chica, pero Haruka no lucía convencido. — E-en serio, sólo… comeré y luego dormiré un poco más, ¿vale?

— ¿De acuerdo…? — respondió él, dudoso, observando cómo ella comenzaba a comer con la vista clavada en las sábanas. Ya la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para notar que estaba evitando mirarlo, pero decidió no preguntar nada. Después de todo, estaba enferma, lo mejor sería dejarla tranquila hasta que se sintiera mejor. Pero vio cómo Takane iba cambiando sus expresiones, como si tuviera algo en la mente que trataba de decidir, y antes de que Haruka pudiera preguntar qué sucedía, las manos vacilantes de la chica dejaron la bandeja en la mesa de noche, para luego tomarle de los hombros a él y atraerlo a ella para conectar sus labios.

Como típicamente hacía, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar el beso. Él estaba demasiado confundido como para reaccionar, pero no se tardó tanto en corresponder también. Sin embargo el contacto era lento y cariñoso, incluso tímido, ya que Takane había sido quien inició, y era bastante leíble para Haruka que ella estaba avergonzada. Trató de no sonreír mientras sus labios estaban unidos, pero para asegurarla un poco más, profundizó el beso con acercarse y lentamente bajando para que se acostara otra vez, quedando mediamente sobre ella, mientras continuaba moviendo sus labios de modo pausado. Takane simplemente no sabía qué hacía, estaba enferma, y por eso le había besado de repente.

Y luego Haruka abrió sus ojos, repitiendo esa oración en su mente. Takane no sabe qué hace. Está enferma.

El chico separó sus labios, para el disgusto de la joven que le dejó ir con una mueca de desaprobación ante ello. Haruka sonrió un poco y se levantó de la cama, girándose para que ella no pudiera ver su rubor.

— Descansa un poco. — murmuró él, tomando la bandeja y inclinándose para darle otro beso en la frente.

— ¿…No puedes acostarte conmigo? — preguntó la chica avergonzada, antes de que Haruka dejara la habitación. Él no se podía negar, no se quería negar. Por lo que le regaló una sonrisa mientras asentía y comenzaba a hacer su camino hacia la cocina.

Haruka suspiró a lo que dejaba su carga en la encimera de la cocina. ¿Besar a Takane mientras ella está débil sería aprovecharse de ella? No le atraía mucho la idea. Además, ¿y si se pone peor? y también estaba la posibilidad de que ella le contagiase… aunque eso no importaba mucho, a él no le interesaba enfermarse si eran gérmenes de Takane. _"Ah, eso sonó asqueroso. Oh, bueno."_

Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta unos minutos. Tal vez ella ya se había dormido… o al menos se le había salido de la cabeza la idea de besarse. ¡Qué tortura tener que rechazar sus besos! Pero era como si ella eligiera los momentos menos convenientes; como cuando él está a punto de entrar a la ducha, o haciendo papeleo del trabajo, volviendo de hacer las compras de los comestibles… a veces incluso creía que Takane se ponía como prioridad molestarle un poco, porque sabe que él no se podría negar a un solo beso de su parte. Oh, ¿por qué ella debe de ser tan linda?  
Y cuando estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Haruka sintió la lamparita encenderse sobre su cabeza, excepto que eso no es verdad porque no está en una caricatura. Pero luego de buscar lo que había pensado, y entró, Takane no quiso saber nada al respecto.

— ¡No!

— Takane… si no bebes el remedio entonces no vas a curarte. Hasta podrías ponerte peor.

— ¡No quiero!

— Ya, no hagas capricho.

— No hago capricho. Sólo no quiero beber eso y no lo beberé.

Haruka suspiró, abriendo la botellita con ese contenido que Takane parecía tener experiencia bebiendo, pues lo miraba con simple repulsión. Él sentía que tenía razón; después de todo, mientras más rápido ella se curase, mejor… aunque también servía de distracción para que no se le diera por tirársele encima otra vez. Ya que ella probablemente se quedaría furiosa por haberle hecho beber aquello. Y cuando lo hubo servido en la cuchara, Takane le mostró la lengua con disgusto.

— Me niego rotunda y completamente a beber eso. — dijo decidida, a lo que se cruzaba de brazos y giraba la cabeza hacia la otra dirección.

— ¡La cuchara es un avión!

— No tengo ocho años.

— ¡Prrrr! ¡Está despegando! ¡Piuuuj!

— Haruka, en serio que no pienso beberlo.

— ¡Brrrrrr! ¡Hay… dificultades técnicas! ¡Tra-tra-tra-tra!

— ¡Bobo, vas a derramarlo en la cama!

— ¡Oh-oh, va a estrellarse! ¡Takane, eres la única salvación de estos pasajeros! ¡Debes beberlo!

— ¡No!

— ¡Tan, tan, taaan! — y de una forma un poco brusca, él metió la cuchara dentro de la boca de la chica, quien a ese punto, no evitaba reírse, por lo que tampoco hubo tanta lucha de su parte. Aún así, cuando eso pasó, ella dejó de reírse, apresurándose a tragar lo más rápido posible para no sentir el sabor. Sacó la lengua e hizo ruidos de disgusto, y Haruka tomó el vaso con agua para que ella pudiera enjuagarse.

— Eres un idiota. — decía ella, entre sorbos de agua. — Un gran, gran idiota.

— Pero aún así logré que tomaras el medicamento. — respondió el chico con triunfo, dejando la habitación nuevamente e ir a dejar cada cosa que llevó a su lugar. Antes de volver, tomó un pequeño paño para humedecerlo. Mientras le estrujaba para quitarle el exceso de agua, Haruka clavó la vista a los azulejos de distintos colores que decoraban la pared de la cocina, sintiendo su propia sonrisa crecer. Sería lindo darle cucharadas que son aviones a Takane más seguido. Y que ella las acepte con risas como lo hizo esta vez. Aunque también sería muy lindo dar de esas cucharadas voladoras a sus hijos. Sí, esos que aún no existían, pero que lo harían, y los tendría con Takane. Cosas lindas de pensar. Y también lo bonita que se ve Takane echada en la cama, con el cabello desastroso y ese tierno ceño fruncido suyo. Aunque se ve aún más linda cuando está ruborizada hasta las orejas, clavando las uñas en la sábana, cubriendo su boca con su mano libre, intentando no soltar ningún ruido con su voz mientras él…

Sería mejor que volviese a la habitación y dejara de distraerse.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó Takane, ni bien vio la toalla mojada que tenía Haruka en la mano una vez que volvió a entrar. — ¿Piensas quitarme la ropa y secarme el cuerpo como en los animes que mira Shintaro?

— ¿Qué? No, no… — soltó unas risillas, sentándose a su lado. La tomó de un hombro, y suavemente hizo que el cuerpo de la chica descendiera hasta que estuvo acostada otra vez. Él le acomodó la toalla en la frente, sonriente. — Es para que tu temperatura vaya bajando.

— Gracias… — dijo ella, casi con un hilo de voz. Cerró los ojos, pero no para dormir, ya no tenía ganas de dormir. Sólo disfrutaba en silencio la frescura que le transmitía el paño mojado, a pesar de ya no sentir la misma jaqueca de antes. Aunque no sintiera resaca alguna, seguía enferma, y eso no tenía modo de justificarse contra los cuidados de Haruka.

— No te preocupes, te cuidaré como tú me cuidas a mí. — le oyó al chico susurrar aquello, y aún con los ojos cerrados, Takane frunció el ceño otra vez, recordando cuando ella solía visitarle tanto al hospital, llevándole comida y acomodándole la almohada, sin prestarle atención a las quejas de Haruka. Recordaba cuando solía ser agresiva y fría, haciendo todo lo posible por esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos de incluso sí misma. Cuando cada una de sus palabras sonaban hostiles, a pesar de no haber tenido la intención de ser violenta. Cuando tenía sueños sobre Haruka como la misma noche anterior, y que cuando despertaba, se negaba completamente a aceptar que eso lo produjo su propia cabeza, al punto de negarse a ir al colegio y verlo.

— Haruka… — Takane se volvió a sentar en la cama, dejando caer el paño sobre su regazo y mirando los grises ojos del contrario, que ahora se posaban en ella. — …Te quiero.

La sonrisa de Haruka cayó un poco al costado, sin embargo era sólo por sorpresa. Sus mejillas también se comenzaron a teñir de rojo, ahora juntando sus dos manos para juguetear con sus propios dedos entre ellas, viéndose tímido de repente. Haruka posicionó delicadamente su mano sobre la mejilla de Takane, acercándose para besarla suavemente en la comisura de sus labios, dando una respuesta de modo silencioso. Cosa que causó que ella correspondiera de inmediato, moviéndose de un modo ligero para luego profundizar el tacto. Haruka sintió que Takane le abrazaba para apegarlo, lo cual causó que el joven soltara unas sonoras risillas contra los labios de la chica. Sentía el sabor típico de su amante mezclado de el remedio. Sin realmente notarlo, él comenzó a descender, sosteniéndola en sus brazos hasta quedar sobre ella. Y no fue hasta luego de unos segundos que se dio cuenta, y se separó de ella, soltando risas nerviosas.

— ¡Ahhh, Takane, el paño! Lo llevaré a la cocina, ¿por qué tú no duermes? Yo sólo iré al salón y si me necesitas puedes… — su voz se fue apagando a medida que se levantaba de la cama, pero Takane, ya fastidiada, le tomó de la camisa para hacerle sentar de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué te vas a cada rato? — cuestionó ella, y Haruka sintió un escalofrío subirle por la columna al oír la voz de Takane tan seria.

— Porque traigo cosas y debo volver a llevarlas. — respondió tontamente él. Ella le miró con obviedad, dándole a entender que no se había tragado ni una sola de las palabras que había pronunciado. El chico volvió a soltar una risilla forzosa, porque, ¿cómo decirle que ella se ve tan vulnerable de ese modo, y que probablemente terminaría en algo más que sólo besos? Generalmente no habría problema pero ahora, ella estaba enferma.

— ¡Pero es que te vas cada vez que…! ¿S-sabes qué? Olvídalo. — Takane comenzó en voz alta, pero terminó por girarse con furia alrededor de la cama, cubriéndose lo más que podía con las mantas.

— ¿Y por qué tú estás tan cariñosa de repente? — preguntó aquello por impulso, sintiendo ganas de retractar sus palabras ni bien terminó de decirlas. Haruka se sintió un poco mal por ello, ya que no era cosa tan rara que ella fuera cariñosa… bueno, sólo un poco. Pero recuperó la confianza en su pregunta cuando la vio estremecerse bajo las sábanas. — No… no es porque estás enferma, ¿verdad?

— No puedo dormir si me hablas. — dijo Takane, al cabo de algunos segundos. Haruka hizo un mohín al no recibir una respuesta a su pregunta, aún así no insistió.

Pero había veces en las que olvidaba que Takane suele cambiar de opinión respecto a las cosas muy rápidamente, o que actúa de modo muy impulsivo la mayoría de las veces, cosa que ella misma detesta. Ya que en su segundo intento de levantarse, la chica le tomó de la camisa de nuevo, aunque esta vez sólo le sostuvo, no le empujó para que se sentase de nuevo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Takane? ¿Te duele algo?

Ella no respondió, o tal vez había contestado con movimiento de la cabeza, pero Haruka no podría saberlo, pues él no se dio la vuelta para mirarla. De todos modos lo hizo al no recibir una respuesta, y la chica levantó la vista hacia él cuando la miró.  
Vacilante, él se arrimó hacia ella, temiendo haberle malinterpretado. Pero Takane no se movía, no se daba la vuelta ni le preguntaba _¿qué estás haciendo, no ves que estoy enferma?_  
Tomó a la joven de los hombros, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y uniendo sus labios lentamente, a pesar de que él era quien pensaba que eso estaba mal porque tenía fiebre. Takane no se tardó en responder y en rodearlo con sus brazos, confirmándole a Haruka que eso era lo que ella quería desde el principio.  
Él se separó por menos de un segundo, para relamerse los labios y volver a besarla, haciendo ese segundo tacto no tenga nada de lento y tímido como el primero. Ella soltó un suspiro comprimido, que sonó extraño porque su boca estaba ocupada saboreando y dejándose saborear. Pero Haruka volvió a separarse cuando mentalmente se volvió a plantear la situación, ya que cuando se dio cuenta, estaba posicionado sobre ella.

— Estás enferma. — dijo lo obvio, y Takane rodó los ojos, tratando de atraerlo a ella de nuevo. — No, no… estás enferma.

— Ya me siento mejor. — protestó, rindiéndose ante los forcejeos y limitándose a sólo rodear su cuello con sus brazos, dejándoles colgar ahí. Haruka elevó una de sus manos para tomarle la temperatura, sosteniéndose con la otra. Ella rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para alejarlo. — ¡Ya estoy bien!

Las temblantes, frías y húmedas manos de la chica le tomaron de las mejillas para atraer su rostro al suyo propio, para romper la distancia que había entre ellos. Él sólo tuvo tiempo de dar un pequeño brinco ante ello, pero por mera costumbre e impulso, él le correspondió, envolviéndola con sus brazos para acercarla más. Tomando el poco valor que le quedaba, ella se sentó en su regazo, envolviendo los lados de su cintura con sus piernas, porque a veces él parecía recordar que ella estaba enferma y trataba de separarse.

Él simplemente se contentaba con besarla con pura gentileza, sintiendo un poco de preocupación mezclada, como si fuera una de las muchas veces en las que ellos sólo son afectivos el uno con el otro. O eso fue hasta que ella decidió cansarse, y terminó con el besito encantador para meter su lengua en el camino, tomando al otro por sorpresa por primera vez en una situación como esa.

Ella se separó, mirándolo hacia abajo, sus mejillas estaban un tono más oscuro que su usual rubor rosado. Haruka le devolvió la mirada, frunciendo los labios en derrota, asintiendo levemente al resignarse. Pero Takane no hizo movimiento alguno para proseguir ni nada así, ella sólo desvió su mirada, a lo que su sonrojo simplemente se profundizaba al hablar.

— …Me gusta cuando tú estás arriba. — dijo, en un hilillo de vos, y de no haber sido porque la habitación estaba en completo silencio, Haruka no le habría oído. Pero éste sólo necesitó aquellas palabras para olvidarse de que ella siquiera tenía fiebre, porque lo dijo con tanta vergüenza y timidez, luciendo de ese modo, que no pudo evitar invertir las posiciones para comenzar a besarle otra vez.

Iba lento, como siempre, trazando con sus dedos cada pulgada del cuerpo de su amante, sintiendo el fino y suave tacto de éste, dando un sutil movimiento con sus labios presionados contra los contrarios. Entrelazó sus dedos juntos con los de ella, separándose ligeramente para apoyar su frente en la contraria, disimuladamente tomándole la temperatura. Seguía igual de enferma, pero la expectante y brillosa mirada de la chica no le permitió detenerse. Tampoco quiso hacerlo.

— Si te pones peor, te prometo que te cuidaré hasta que te mejores… — susurró él, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Takane, dejando besos a lo que su mano libre trabajaba en ir por debajo de la camiseta de ella. La joven sintió que debía molestarse con él por preocuparse tanto, pero recordó que es ella quien usualmente se preocupa demasiado. Luego de un intento sin esfuerzos de enfadarse, Takane murmuró que estaba bien.

Haruka le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios antes de pasar a su cuello de nuevo, mordiendo la piel suavemente y acariciando cada marca que dejaba con su lengua. A ella parecía gustarle, a juzgar por la forma en que su respiración se entrecortaba con sonidos, así que siguió haciéndolo hasta la clavícula y luego a su pecho, cuando le quitó su camiseta. Pasó la palma de la lengua por uno de los pezones de la chica, raspando suavemente con los dientes, haciéndola gemir.  
Hizo su camino hacia abajo en el cuerpo de Takane, besando y degustando tanto como pudo, hasta que llegó a la cintura, y el chico bajó sus pantalones sólo un poco, con la esperanza de dejar más marcas en esa zona con sus cariños. Ya que eso a ella le da demasiada vergüenza, y cuando está avergonzada es cuando es más linda. Lamió y besó la marca roja que acababa de dejar, como si fuera en disculpa, ya que el sonido que ella soltó le comunicaba que le había dolido, para luego continuar a terminar de quitarle los pantalones, y arrojarlos con descuido al suelo.

No pudo resistirse a posicionar sus manos sobre el cabello azabache de la chica debajo de él, acariciando el suave largo de éste. Se sentía como si pudiera hacer eso durante horas, y le gustaba el hecho de estar acostumbrado a la sensación de Takane en sus manos.

— Haruka… — Takane pronunció su nombre en demanda y algo de molestia, haciendo que él saliera de sus pensamientos y dejara de clavarle la mirada a su cuerpo casi desnudo. Haruka elevó sus ojos hacia ella, y la vio mordiéndose el labio inferior y desviando su vista hacia la pared, en vergüenza, ya que quería que él se dejara de mirarla embobado.

— Takane… — le respondió, pero su tono de voz era gentil y amable, a lo que entrelazaba sus manos nuevamente. Él se inclinó y le depositó el milésimo beso en la frente del día. — Lo siento, es que eres tan hermosa que no puedo evitar quedarme viéndote.

— ¡Cállate! — los ojos de Takane se habían abierto más luego de oírlo, y su rubor se profundizó. Trató de ocultar su rostro, pero Haruka pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Él simplemente se rió entre dientes, bajando sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica nuevamente. El joven empujó con suavidad las piernas de la chica hacia los lados para que éstas se separasen, y dio un casto beso en la cara interna del muslo, consiguiendo un suspiro de sorpresa a cambio. Alentado por aquél sonido, dio otra mordida allí, acariciando con su lengua y chupando hasta que otro se formó otro moretón rojo.  
Ella aún llevaba sus bragas, por lo que él posicionó con agudeza uno de sus dedos índices, sintiendo el espacio húmedo de la tela. Él subió tan sólo un poco y dejó otro beso en su estómago, moviendo ligeramente su dedo de arriba abajo, como si estuviera dibujando una línea con éste. Observó a Takane, que se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y soltaba sonidos pequeños de vergüenza y aprobación.

— Takane… — le llamó, en un susurro, como si tuvieran que esconder la voz de alguien. Ella descubrió su cara tan sólo un poco, pero no podía verlo, pues él estaba hablándole al oído, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su mano por debajo de su ropa interior. — Tus bragas tienen dibujos bonitos.

Takane le dio un golpe en la cabeza, que simplemente hizo que Haruka dejara de tratar de sostener las risas. Ella se incorporó e intentó sentarse, frunciendo el ceño y tomando del brazo al chico.

— ¡Si vas a ser estúpido, sólo…! — no pudo terminar su oración, ya que él comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en su oreja, causándole cosquillas, a lo que adentraba sus dedos en ella, haciéndole chillar de repente. La cabeza de la chica había vuelto a la almohada, pero aún así lo miraba con fastidio.

— Lo siento, sólo quise molestarte un poco. — volvió a murmurar, rozando sus labios con la piel de su cuello, añadiendo otro dedo que le hizo olvidar el asunto y concentrarse en morderse los nudillos para no hacer ruido.

Movía sus dos dedos en sincronización de sus labios con los de ella, disfrutando de los gemidos ahogados de su amante y de su oscuro rubor. Porque él, simplemente, la ama demasiado. Ama la forma en la que ella se retuerce debajo de él, jadeando por aire y relamiéndose sus húmedos labios, pasando su mano por su rostro para quitarse los cabellos que se le pegaban al sudor de la frente. Cómo se cubre la boca con una de sus manos, y con la otra toma con fuerza las sábanas verdes de la cama, y no era la primera vez que Haruka veía a Takane de ese modo, pero sintió interés en preguntar algo.

— Hey, ¿Takane…? — su voz zumbó nuevamente en uno de los oídos de la chica, y en acto seguido, ella soltó un sonido que estaba entre una respuesta y un gemido. — ¿Tú, alguna vez, te has hecho esto a ti misma?

El chico rápidamente notó cómo los ruidos que la joven hacía casi cesaron, pero ya que él no detuvo sus dedos, los gemidos de su pareja tampoco. Aún así, era como si la pregunta hubiera resonado en la cabeza de Takane.

— ¡¿P-por qué me… preguntas al-algo así…?! — se trabó entre los jadeos y las palabras mientras trataba de decirlas, tratando de regañarle a pesar de las circunstancias.

— Me dio curiosidad… — musitó él, sonando inocente, mientras dejaba más suaves besos en su hombro. Pero ella ya no podría usar el calificativo "inocente" para describirle, ni en un millón de años. Él hizo aún más lento el desplazamiento de sus dedos, hasta el punto de casi ya no moverlos, y giró su cabeza hacia ella para verla a los ojos. — ¿Lo has hecho?

— …E-eso es… — Takane rápidamente apartó la vista hacia el otro lado, causando que Haruka haga un mohín. — ¡¿A quién le importa si lo he hecho o no?!

— A mí me importa. — respondió sin ningún segundo de vacilación. Dio una ligera oscilación con sus dedos, y ella ahogó otro sonido. El chico volvió a acercarse a su oído para otro susurro. — Entonces sí lo has hecho…

— ¡No dije que…! — en ese momento él comenzó a mover sus dedos con el mismo ritmo de antes, y ella no pudo continuar hablando porque su garganta se ocupaba de hacer otros ruidos que no sean palabras.

— La próxima vez déjame mirarte mientras lo haces, ¿sí? — Haruka se sostuvo con su mano libre sobre ella, para estar cara a cara, y le sonrió. Como si lo que dijo fuera la cosa más natural y común para pedir.

Ella negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sintió su terminar, y cuando abrió sus ojos sólo pudo ver cómo su amante llenaba su rostro de besos, a lo que sentía sus dedos descendiendo dentro de ella hasta que estos salieron. Sin realmente prestarle atención a Takane protestando para que dejara de decirle cosas vergonzosas, él llevó su mano con dedos empapados cerca de su rostro, para comenzar a lamer el líquido derramado en estos.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Te he dicho tantas veces que no hagas eso! — las quejas de la chica no se detenían, pero Haruka no hacía caso, y se concentraba en lo suyo.

— Pero me gusta el sabor… — murmuró, aparentemente para sí mismo, pero aquella declaración logró causar que las mejillas de ella se encendieran aún más. — Es un poco dulce… ¿lo sabías?

— No me digas esas cosas, idiota… — respondió Takane, y cuando él se inclinó para darle otro beso, ella giró el rostro.

— ¿Ya no quieres?

— ¡No!

— ¿Y por qué no, Takane? — soltando risillas, Haruka recostó su cabeza en el tórax de la chica. Ella sintió cosquillas por su cabello gris en su pecho desnudo, y a pesar de la vergüenza, no le trató de apartar.

— Porque eres un idiota, por eso.

— Pero si tú eres la que ha empezado… — le recordó él con humor, y Takane frunció los labios. El chico elevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de ella, para volver a tomarle la temperatura. Se sintió más animado a no hacerle caso cuando sintió que ella ya estaba prácticamente curada, porque sabía que de hecho, Takane realmente no quería detenerse.

Comenzó a besar su pecho otra vez, pasando sus manos a lo largo de su cuerpo, y ella hundió sus dedos en el cabello plomizo de su amante, en lugar de protestar. El chico se limitó a pasar su lengua sobre uno de sus pezones, dejando sus manos quietas, para sostenerse con una, y con la otra, deshizo la cremallera de su pantalón, que ya lo estaba torturando. Takane pareció haber oído el sonido, porque se tensó un poco y lo abrazó más fuerte.  
Ella debía de sentirse incómoda allí abajo, ya que sus bragas estaban empapadas y aún las llevaba puestas porque él aún no se las había quitado. Por lo que el joven decidió atenderle primero, tomando de ambos lados la ropa interior de la chica para bajarla, acción que recibió ayuda de su parte al mover las piernas hacia arriba. Él besó su muslo, que tenía marcas de antes, y con un camino de besos fue subiendo por su cuerpo hasta conectar sus labios con los suyos.  
Terminó de bajar su propia ropa interior para ajustar su posición entre sus piernas, rodeándose de la esencia de su amante a lo que se profundizaba dentro de ella, separándose del beso para susurrarle lo que le gusta decir mientras hacen ese tipo de cosas.

— Te amo. — sus labios rozaron ligeramente con los de ella mientras hablaba, y extrañamente, Takane soltó una risilla. Ha de ser por la fiebre, fue lo que él pensó.

— Yo también te amo. — respondió cariñosamente, antes de ser ella quien volvía a juntar el tacto de sus labios. Salió un poco, para luego empujar suavemente hacia adentro nuevamente, y quitando un poco más cada vez. A medida que los gemidos de la chica prácticamente le exigían que vaya más rápido, Haruka comenzó a acelerar, creando un ritmo constante que les tenía tanto jadeando, como sudando y gimiendo.

Él movió sus caderas ligeramente más fuerte sin notarlo, impulsándose a hundirse aún más en ella, por lo que la chica debajo de él arqueó la espalda al gritar, chocando sus caderas con las suyas en un aceleramiento de ritmo continuo. A Haruka le costó unos segundos reconocer que los gemidos de Takane se habían convertido en su nombre en algún punto, y eso sólo lo animaba a hacer que sus movimientos sean más erráticos. Sintió que ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, pero no tenía tiempo para sentir el dolor de ello, mientras se elevaba y volvía a entrar con un empuje tan cariñoso como apasionado.

Él recorrió con una de sus manos los cabellos oscuros de ella, enredando sus dedos entre ellos, y no le importó en lo más mínimo cuando sus manos se enredaron de verdad, concentrado en sus movimientos frenéticos mientras trataba de que ella no tuviera que hacer ruidos tan fuertes con besarla, pues a pesar de que a él le gustara oírla, aún tenían vecinos. Takane ahogó un gemido en ese beso al venirse. Cuando eso sucedió, él tampoco pudo contenerlo y se derramó en ella al terminar, casi desplomándose sobre su pareja, sin embargo pudo ser capaz de sostenerse con sus manos.

— ¿…Takane? — Haruka la llamó, unos minutos luego de haber salido de ella. La susodicha le miró, acercándose a su lado. — No me has dicho por qué estabas tan afectuosa…

— Porque eres un idiota. — dijo, y sin más, le dio la espalda. No había modo de que ella el relataría al idiota sobre sus sueños, es demasiado idiota para ello. El idiota le volvió a tomar la temperatura, pero ya no tenía fiebre. Él no insistió, sólo la abrazó por detrás y soltó unas risillas risueñas, que hicieron que Takane hundiera su rubor en la almohada, y casi sin pensar, comenzó a hablar. — Bueno, en realidad, anoche tuve un sueño…


	10. Ir y venir

**Esto lo encontré mezclado con los archivos de los pedidos. No me acuerdo si fue un pedido o no, pero está terminado, y lo publico sólo por si acaso -w- Creo que me pondré a escribir otra vez pronto; últimamente he estado ocupada pero creo que ya estaré más libre.**

**¡Kagerou Project y sus personajes le pertenecen al increíble Jin!**

**[...]**

— ¿Haruka aún no ha llegado? — la chica se mordió los labios al notar que ni siquiera había saludado antes de preguntarlo, pues cuando entró al lugar fue sólo cuestión de segundos para analizar quiénes estaban presentes y quiénes no. La mayoría agitó las manos de modo de saludo, y no parecieron notar el hecho de que, aparentemente, la primera prioridad de Takane era preguntar aquello.

— ¡Ene-chan! ¡Es Ene-chan! Ene-chan, llegas muy tarde… — dijo Kano seguido de un silbido, y Takane decidió sentarse del lado contrario a él, ya que éste apestaba a alcohol.

— Estaba en el trabajo, además apenas son las once. ¿Cómo le has hecho para estar ebrio tan temprano? — refunfuñó, terminando de saludar a los demás.

Aún así, imitando el estado de Kano, Momo y Ayano cantaban canciones de las que ni siquiera recordaban la letra, riéndose a carcajadas y comiendo dulces. Hibiya y Hiyori no estaban allí ya que aún estaban en su pueblo, volverían en el verano. Los demás parecían bastante conscientes, pero aún así se les notaba que habían tomado más de una sola copa. Los únicos que se veían coherentemente sobrios eran Shintaro, Seto y Mary, aunque estos dos últimos estaban profundamente dormidos.

— Haruka no vendrá, pescó un resfriado. — le dijo Shintaro, bebiendo un sorbo de su gaseosa. Probablemente la razón por la que no estaba ebrio.

— ¡¿Un resfriado?! — repitió Takane, casi gritando, lo cual pudo causar que todos se callaran. Sin importarle demasiado haber llamado la atención, ella se tumbó contra el asiento, decepcionada. — ¿Ahhhh…? ¿A-así que no vendrá?

— No, eso es lo que dije.

— Buh…

— Oh, Ene-chan, ¿estás solita porque Konoha no pudo venir? — decía Kano, mientras Kido intentaba alejarle las botellas de alcohol. Aún así, él deslizó su propio vaso hacia la recién llegada, sonriendo. — Venga, ahoga tus penas en esto.

— No, gracias. No quiero ser otra de sus víctimas. — respondió Takane tajantemente, deslizando de nuevo a su dueño la copa.

— ¡Yo tengo una idea! — exclamó Ayano de repente, casi tropezándose a lo que caminaba para acercarse a los demás, con Momo siguiéndola. — ¿Por qué no vamos a cómo Haruka se está sintiendo?

— ¡Esa es una buena idea! — asintió Momo alegremente. — Después de todo Ene-chan se ve muy triste de que él no haya venido.

— ¡No! Yo sólo creía que él vendría, entonces… — Takane intentó defenderse, pero no funcionó, ya que eligió palabras incorrectas, y Kano, Ayano y Momo ya comenzaban a canturrear una y otra vez las palabras "tsundere bishoujo." — ¡¿Queréis callaros?! ¡Oídme un segundo! ¡Estáis todos borrachos, no podéis ir a disturbar a esta hora de la noche a un hombre enfermo!

— Ya, que no está enfermo, es sólo un resfriado… al menos así lo ha descrito él.

— Ene tiene un punto. — dijo la líder, asintiendo. — Pensad en Konoha. No podemos aparecer de la nada en estos estados que tenemos cuando él debe descansar.

— Oh… bueno, si lo ponemos de ese modo… — Ayano hizo un mohín, cayendo sentada. Pero luego su rostro se iluminó una vez más, levantándose por milésima vez de su asiento, y correteando hacia Takane. — ¡Entonces Takane debe ir sola!

— ¡¿Yo?! ¿¡Por qué yo!?

— Porque has dicho que no beberás nada, además estás súper-súper decepcionada de que Haruka no haya venido.

— ¡N-no estoy decepcionada! Estoy… acostumbrada a no verlo. Además, Ha-Haruka ya debe estar durmiendo…

— ¡Estoy segura de que a él le encantará verte!

— Ayano-chan, no iré a molestarle.

— Yo también creo que deberías ir. — Shintaro se puso de acuerdo de repente, a pesar de haber lucido un poco pensativo hasta el momento. Las miradas se posaron en él, y el chico prosiguió a explicar. — Bueno, cuando Haruka me mandó el mensaje con que no vendría, dijo que era una pena porque tenía muchas ganas de vernos, y citando sus palabras, dijo "especialmente a Takane, la extraño mucho." Estoy seguro de que se sentirá bien si vas a verlo…

Shintaro se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa, y Takane sintió su garganta seca, no encontrando las palabras correctas para responder. Finalmente, contestó algo que afirmaba que es una tsundere bishoujo de pies a cabeza.

— A-ah… así que te ha dicho eso… ya veo… no me interesa…

Y antes de poder notarlo, ya todos le habían echado de la sala del karaoke con palabras de aliento.

Takane miró al suelo antes de comenzar a caminar, maldiciendo el hecho de que había ido unos diez minutos antes de que todos la obligaran a irse a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Aunque, honestamente, no estaba tan "en contra de su voluntad." Era verdad que tenía muchas ganas de verlo, y se había preocupado inevitablemente al oír que tenía un resfriado.

Luego de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad, todos se fueron por sus propios caminos. Ésta era la primera reunión que tenían desde la última vez que se vieron, ya que habían dicho que tendrían ese tipo de reuniones anuales. Takane conoce la dirección de Haruka ya que durante el tiempo que no se han visto, éste le ha mandado tres cartas a lo largo del año; una de navidad, una de año nuevo, y una por su cumpleaños. Aún así, ella no podía evitar pensar que sería raro que alguien a quien no ves hace más de un año se aparezca en tu puerta así como así.

_"¿Shintaro decía la verdad? ¿De hecho Haruka me extraña?"_

Ella sabe que él ahora está estudiando arte. Le daba un poco de pena admitir que ella no estaba estudiando nada y sólo trabajaba como mesera desde entonces, ya que no había encontrado su "ambición", y dudaba hacerlo pronto.  
Era muy reciente desde que se había puesto en contacto con los demás otra vez, ¿pero Haruka? No, con él no se ha hablado en privado fuera de lo que eran las cartas. No han intercambiado mensajes directamente, sólo sabía de él por los mensajes del grupo que hay con los demás.

Apretujando el agarre de las bolsas de supermercado, Takane se petrificó de pie frente al edificio, leyendo los apellidos en la planilla de apartamentos, hasta que llegó a leer "Kokonose" en el noveno piso. Entró con paso vacilante, subiendo en el elevador a lo que clavaba la mirada en el panel de botones con luces que era cada piso.

Temía que sus sentimientos no se hayan ido. Cuando se vieron luego de esos dos años, ella se confesó, y él le correspondió, cosa que realmente la extrañó como la alegró. Pero ninguno dijo en voz alta la idea de mantenerse en contacto, y Takane a veces se encuentra a sí misma arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan estúpidamente tímida en ese momento. Tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo, tal vez sus sentimientos se esfumaron con el paso del tiempo, tal vez…

¿Pero por qué su corazón sigue latiendo tan rápido cada vez que piensa en él?

Para cuando su dedo tocó el timbre, Takane pensó en la opción de huir. Tal vez Haruka terminaba creyendo que fue algún mocoso molestando, de esos que van haciendo sonar timbres y corriendo luego de que la persona haya abierto la puerta. Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que él ya había abierto la puerta, y la estaba mirando con los ojos realmente abiertos.

— ¿Ta-Ta-Takane? — ella tuvo que frotarse los ojos, tratando de lucir disimulada, para ver si era sólo la luz traicionándola o de verdad las mejillas del chico estaban de color carmín. ¿Tal vez sólo era por su resfrío?

Takane sintió una mezcla de emociones al verlo, que iban desde la felicidad hasta el arrepentimiento de haber ido. Lo vio como si hubiera sido la primera vez en la vida; sólo que en el hecho real de cuando lo vio por primera vez, Haruka estaba menos despeinado, tenía el uniforme escolar sin ni una sola arruga visible, y tenía una mirada curiosa y tímida. Pero ahora, éste Haruka no lo conoció por primera vez. Ésta era el Haruka que estaba viendo luego de estar separados por más de un año.

¿Por qué no existía la teletransportación? Eso no sería tan cansador. Con la teletransportación Takane no hubiese pasado veinte minutos en un tren, y Haruka no hubiese tenido que apurarse a no dejar esperando a su visitante, con el riesgo de tropezarse o algo así; pero llegarían de todos modos, como ella acababa de llegar y él acababa de abrir la puerta, sin magia.

Aún sin magia, Haruka se acercaba a Takane como ella se acercaba a él, con pasos tímidos que escondían cataratas de emociones que trataban de ser expresadas.

— Vengo a visitarte, ¿y esa es tu reacción? — antes de que pudiera evitarlo, su lengua se encargó de responder con un tono fiero. Desvió su cabeza hacia un lado, mirando hacia arriba de su costado.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! — Haruka se hizo a un lado, extendiendo su brazo hacia adentro para permitirle el paso. Takane entró con la mirada baja, pero aún así quería observar el lugar donde ahora vivía el chico. — Es sólo que fue inesperado…

— Uh, sí, lo lamento… — dijo con un hilillo de voz. — Es que… todos se emborracharon y… estaban preocupados por ti, entonces, bueno, yo estoy sobria entonces… es… es decir, yo también estaba preocupada, pero…

— Ya veo. — él soltó una risilla, y ella sintió que se iba a derretir al oírla luego de tanto tiempo. — Muchas gracias por venir.

El aire parecía estar más fresco, comenzó a nublarse un poco, habiendo menos luz, más quietud, y más silencio. Sobre todo, porque luego entraron en completa afonía, y cuando entraron al departamento, Takane alzó una ceja. Estaba algo desordenado, a pesar de que tan sólo fuera la sala de estar. Estaba repleto de manchas de pintura y algunos suplementos de arte, algunos ilesos y otros notablemente gastados.

— ¿Quieres un poco de té? — preguntó Haruka, caminando con paso rápido hasta meterse en un pasillo. Y ya que ella no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, le siguió, pues él también parecía estar pretendiendo que ese sea el caso. La noche se seguía moviendo, como el silencio continuaba haciéndose más hondo.

— No, gracias… he traído comestibles. — Takane elevó sus manos, mostrándole las bolsas. Haruka parpadeó confundido, pero luego sonrió, a lo que ambos caminaban hacia la cocina.

Que más bien parecía que había sido quitada de un catálogo de casas amuebladas. No había nada que identificase que esa fuera parte de la casa de Haruka, la única cosa que logró reconocer era su cuaderno negro y naranja, ese que Takane no entiende cómo jamás se le acaban las hojas. Tal vez él simplemente compra distintos y él mismo le pinta la cubierta.

— ¿Vas a cocinar? — cuestionó él, confundido. Takane asintió, tomando los ingredientes de dentro de la bolsa y prosiguiendo a poner el agua a hervir. — ¿Ah, pero por qué?

— No lo sé… creía que debía traer algo y supuse que la comida nunca la rechazarías. — ella se encogió de hombros, y casi pudo oír a Haruka sonriendo. — ¿Has cenado?

— Ramen.

— ¿…Instantáneo?

— No sé cocinar…

— ¿Ves? Porque comes esas porquerías te has enfermado. — le regañó ella, y el chico sólo se rascó la nuca, avergonzado. — ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no comes algo decente?

El silencio respondió por sí sólo, y Takane sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos, seguido de un silencio que no duró demasiado ya que Haruka le asaltó con preguntas de repente. Ella contestaba, tratando de mantener la naturalidad, pero era algo que resultaba difícil cuando en realidad sólo querían abrazarse y decir que se han extrañado. De todos modos, parecía más fácil ignorar esa necesidad, limitándose a oír las voces que no oyen hace tiempo. Ambos se esforzaban por fingir que estaban usando los uniformes, sentados en sus respectivos pupitres en su aula empolvada, esperando a su profesor, que iba con su típico retraso.

Cuando ella sirvió la comida, Haruka parecía realmente impaciente y contento, casi babeando a la vista de ésta.

— ¿Sabes? No te ves tan enfermo. — comentó Takane, dejándole un plato frente a él. Realmente, ella no había cenado. Se suponía que comería cuando se juntara con los otros idiotas, pero por cómo se desarrollaron las cosas, ahora estaba hambrienta.

— Yo he dicho que es sólo un resfriado. — se defendió él, comenzando a comer casi desesperadamente.

— Haruka, no comas como un niño. — sin ni siquiera comenzar a comer ella misma, la chica tomó la servilleta y comenzó a limpiarle la boca, mientras Haruka balbuceaba algo inentendible.

— Buhh, Takane, que puedo limpiarme la boca solo…

— Entonces no comas como un bebé.

— Ah, pero yo no sabía que sabes cocinar… — cambió de tema rápidamente, volviendo al ataque de la comida, pero esta vez menos agresivamente.

— Y tú deberías aprender. — Takane se sintió un poco mal, ya que ella le estaba tratando mal a cada respuesta. Aún así, Haruka sólo se rió.

Él se vio realmente gustoso de la comida, y se notaba que no comía nada que no fuera instantáneo hacía mucho tiempo. Repitió hasta que la comida se acabó, y Takane simplemente no sabía a dónde iba toda la comida que él consume, ya que se veía muy delgado. Ella misma se llenó luego de la mitad del plato, a pesar de no comer desde la tarde.  
La chica insistió en lavar los platos ella misma, pues él estaba "enfermo" y no debería sobre-esforzarse, e ignorando las quejas de Haruka, Takane hizo lo suyo.

— ¿Por qué has dejado de usar tus coletas? — preguntó él de repente, en lugar de insistir en que no haga las tareas del hogar.

— ¿Ah? Bueno… — sentía sus manos arrugándose por el agua, pues él no tenía guantes de cocina. — Eran… un poco infantiles, ¿no crees?

— No, a mí me gusta cómo se te ven… — la honestidad impregnada en su voz hizo que las mejillas de la joven se encendieran. — De hecho, te ves muy distinta.

— ¿Qué? No lo creo, mi apariencia es más que las coletas, ¿sabes?

— No, no. Me refiero a que te ves distinta. Toda tú. — su tono sonaba cada vez más cansado, y Takane temía que él tuviera sueño y se estuviera obligando a mantenerse despierto por ella. — Te ves adulta.

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza a lo que Takane cerraba el grifo, y tratando de evitar contacto visual, ella comenzó a secar sus manos, tosiendo un poco para disimular su vergüenza.

— B-bueno, es porque las coletas son infantiles, ¿no?

— No… — él sonaba calmo e incluso decaído, completamente diferente a cómo actuaba en la mesa, cuando estaban comiendo. Ella no quería darse la vuelta, de algún modo sabía que el chico estaba mirando su cuerpo, y eso le hacía poner nerviosa.

— ¡V-ven aquí, te tomaré la temperatura! — exclamó Takane de la nada, como primer reflejo. Haruka se sorprendió un poco, tratando de explicar que nunca había tenido fiebre y, repitiendo, que simplemente era un resfriado.

Aún así, ella no le oyó, y se limitó a posicionar su mano en la frente del chico. No tenía fiebre, ese era un hecho desde antes, pero se sintió congelada ni bien su piel tocó la de él. Parecía que él se sintió igual, pues cuando sus miradas se encontraron, casi ni parpadeaban para no romper el contacto visual.

El corazón puede latir más rápido de lo que lo hace en un escenario normal, si se está en una situación así. O al menos en el caso de Takane. Pero eso no quiere decir que su corazón es responsable del amor. Los sentimientos primero son generados en el cerebro y el resultado envía señales a su corazón lo cual causa presión arterial más alta que la normal, ¿no es así? ¿No es eso lo que Kenjirou había explicado hacía mucho tiempo? Y ella raramente prestó atención, pero sólo porque en ese momento Kenjirou dijo que hablarían del amor, seguido de la frase "tema que probablemente le interese saber a la única señorita del aula."

Ya ni siquiera entendía qué estaba pensando. Su mente se nubló con recuerdos nostálgicos de los días de secundaria, y excusas estúpidas que trataba de repetirse con que los sentimientos hacia el chico frente a ella se habían esfumado, cuando claramente estos seguían presentes, encendidos y tratando de salir a la luz, justo como lo hacían antes. Estaban totalmente preparados para hacerla ruborizar, trabarse al hablar y sentir su corazón latir más fuerte. ¿Por qué? Porque aún está enamorada de Haruka.

Tal vez no sea bueno mirarlo a los ojos como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, ya que sólo se ponía nerviosa y eso posiblemente la conlleve a hacer una estupidez lamentable de la que se arrepentirá luego, pero no quería dejar de verlo. Quería verlo todo el tiempo que no lo vio y transmitirle con su propia mirada la mucha falta que le hizo durante el periodo que estuvieron separados sin necesidad aparente.

No había notado que sus propias manos ya no tocaban su frente, y le sostenían firmemente de las mejillas. Él puso sus manos sobre las de ella, acercó su rostro, y Takane entrecerró los ojos porque quería y no quería ver. Para cuando sus labios tocaron su mejilla, la chica no pudo evitar sentir la ridícula decepción floreciendo en su pecho; no importaba que tan cerca de su boca el beso haya estado, la intención de él fue esa y estaba hecho. El gentil toque de Haruka con sus manos se convirtió en un amarre, y antes de que ella pudiese evitarlo, ya estaba de espaldas contra la mesa, siendo acorralada por tal "amable anfitrión de la casa." Aún así, éste no hizo nada, y simplemente hundió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, acurrucándose afectivamente.

— …Takane. — de no ser porque estaban tan cerca, ella no habría oído su llamado. Lo había susurrado como si hubiera alguna persona que no querrían despertar durmiendo. La misma voz de susurro que él utilizaba cuando estaban en secundaria y hablaba con sensei mientras ella dormía, o más bien, pretendía que dormía.

— ¿…Sí? — intentó sonar lo más natural posible, clavando la vista en una mancha de humedad del techo ya que no tenía demasiadas opciones en qué mirar. Girar la cabeza implicaba mover el cuello, donde Haruka parecía contento escondiendo la cara.

— ¿Por qué no te has quedado en contacto conmigo? — su pregunta sonó con un tono de voz quebrante, y Takane por un momento amagó a moverse, pero Haruka apretó el amarre de sus muñecas. — Incluso te has estado hablando con los demás, y… no conmigo.

— ¿Q-qué? — su garganta se sentía algo seca. Todo eso era demasiado para que su pobre mente lo absorba de una vez; un beso en la mejilla, estar acorralada contra la mesa, que Haruka esté… ¿triste? — Yo… creía que estarías ocupado con… los estudios y todo eso.

— Incluso aunque fuera así, verte otra vez sería mucho más importante que estudiar. — él elevó su cabeza para mirarla, y Takane se sintió algo culpable. Él no estaba llorando, pero aún así ella podía entender que lo había herido al no demostrar interés en querer comunicarse con él nuevamente.

— ¿Y-y qué hay de ti? Tú tampoco te has quedado en contacto conmigo. — acusó quedamente la chica, con los labios apretados. Fue entonces cuando notó que él estaba posicionado entre medio de sus piernas, pero no era momento para avergonzarse por ello, aunque sí se haya ruborizado un poco.

— Creía que tú no querías volver a verme. — admitió él, volviendo a su escondite, pero suavizando el agarre de sus muñecas. — P-por eso me emocioné cuando viniste hoy.

Takane lo pensó, y realmente no notó que Haruka se había emocionado particularmente demasiado una vez que ella entró a la casa. Pero, como siempre, las emociones del chico son un completo misterio hasta que éste las expresa claramente.

— ¿Y por qué no iba a querer verte? — no había sentido en pensar sobre lo vergonzoso que es, y entonces ella hundió sus manos en el cabello del chico. Acción que logró hacer que éste soltara sus muñecas y deslizara sus brazos por debajo de ella, para rodearla con ellos a pesar de seguir en la extraña posición arriba de la mesa.

Haruka no respondió, y Takane no dijo nada más al respecto. El silencio y el abrazo duró sólo unos segundos más, hasta que él se elevó con sus propios brazos. Sonriendo, lentamente se alejó para que ella pudiera acomodarse.

— Lamento haberte… acorralado. — rió inocentemente, rascándose la nuca. Takane se quedó sentada sobre la mesa, pues los pies le colgaban y no llegaban al suelo solos, probablemente se vería bastante torpe bajándose por sí misma, por lo que esperaría que él se diera la vuelta o algo así. — Supongo que después de algo así debería finalmente decirte que aún me gustas muchísimo, ¿verdad?

[...]

A cada parpadeo sus ojos mostraban más posibilidades a aceptar abrirse por completo, a pesar de que cada vez que sus parpados chocaban con los contrarios todo lo que Takane veía eran estrellas. Elevó una de sus manos y pasó ésta a través de su flequillo, quitándoselo de la frente a lo que todos sus sentidos terminaban de despertar, y su nariz detectaba un olor familiar. Olía, por supuesto, al dueño de la habitación.

Se giró en la cama, encontrándose con la cara dormida de Haruka. De un modo u otro, ella sabía que terminaría durmiendo allí desde que entró al edificio. Y no habían hecho ninguna guarrada, como cualquiera podría asumir al oír que una chica pasó la noche en la habitación de un chico, en la misma cama. Sólo durmieron juntos del modo literal.

Takane se sentó, estirando su espalda a medida que su cuerpo iba moviéndose de la posición. Se sentía extraño dormir en otra cama, y para empezar, aún se sentía extraña la necesidad de dormir. Tanto tiempo como Ene la malacostumbró, pero no podrían culparla, ella realmente no sabía que volvería a su cuerpo, el que puede sentir y tiene las estúpidas necesidades aquellas. Sintió cómo unos brazos rodeaban su cintura, y giró su cabeza tan sólo un poco, para ver a Haruka acurrucándose contra ella gustoso.

— ¿No piensas levantarte?

— Pero es sábado… y es tempranooo…

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Desde cuándo te despiertas temprano, Takane?

— ¿Desde cuándo duermes hasta tarde, Haruka?

— Desde que no tengo razones emocionantes para levantarme temprano. — murmuró el chico por lo bajo, y ella frunció el ceño. La joven volvió a acostarse, y Haruka trató de esconder su rostro entre las sábanas, ya que al parecer esa era su forma de lidiar con sus expresiones soplonas, pero al cabo de unos segundos, se asomó apenas un poco, con las mejillas rosadas y una media sonrisa tímida. — Pero creo que hoy me levantaré, ahora sí tengo una razón. Te tengo a ti otra vez…

Takane alzó una ceja, sintiendo el rubor en su rostro a medida que se iba acercando a él, a lo que Haruka sólo reía más. Ella le apretó las mejillas para hacerlo callar, y luego chocó sus bocas no tan gentilmente. Sólo profundizaron el beso un poco, sin movimiento alguno, y ha sido demasiado corto, pues cuando pareció empezar, se separaron. Y nada sirvió, porque Haruka seguía riéndose.

— ¡¿Y qué es tan gracioso?! — cuestionó ella sentándose nuevamente y abrazando las sábanas con fuerza para enfatizar su falso enojo, ya que la felicidad la rebalsaba tanto por dentro como por fuera, y las comisuras de sus labios trataban de irse hacia arriba.

— Nada es gracioso, sólo estoy feliz. — la honestidad que transmitían sus palabras y mirada hicieron que Takane olvidara lo que se suponía que le molestaba. — Y ese fue nuestro primer beso.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia el frente para lucir indiferente, por puro reflejo y costumbre a hacerlo así.

— N-no me digas…

— Y ninguno de los dos nos hemos lavado los dientes aún…

— …No hacía falta que digas eso…

— ¿Puedo darte el segundo beso ahora? — su respuesta fue una almohada en su cara, y Haruka luego sintió el peso del colchón moverse cuando Takane se bajaba. Éste se quitó la almohada del rostro y lloriqueó para que la chica volviese, pero ella sólo gruñó, haciéndole callar.

— …Segundo. — fue lo audible de lo que ella dijo, asomada desde el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Mhm? — Haruka se sentó en la cama, observándola con inquisición.

— ¡Q-que primero te laves los dientes! Luego… ¡luego veré si te doy permiso de un segundo beso o no! — y sin más, dejó la habitación, dejando solo al chico que sonreía como un bobo y se levantó velozmente para dirigirse al baño.

_"Nunca voy a dejarte ir otra vez."_


	11. Dulzura, amargura

**Esto es algo que escribí por gusto propio. Lo escribí en el avión así que debe tener errores, probablemente lo revisaré luego~**

**¡Kagerou Project y sus personajes le pertenecen al asombroso Jin!**

**[...]**

Su garganta se sintió algo seca cuando el dulce aroma emanó su nariz, dejándola consciente del tamaño del crepé. Sintió su estómago hacerse un nudo; le agradaban ese tipo de cosas, pero ella no era exactamente una persona con gusto particular por los dulces, y este pedazo era más grande que ambas de sus manos juntas. Takane miró de reojo a su acompañante, Haruka, quien, no sorprendentemente, ya se encontraba a mitad de camino a terminar su propia crepé.

Fue tan tonta al escucharle a él cuando ofreció que compren crepés. Y sólo a la vista de ellas, la chica se sintió antojada, pero ahora se empalagaba con sólo mirar la abundante cantidad de crema al riesgo de rebalsarse por los costados.

— ¿Hay algo de malo? — oyó a Haruka preguntar, haciendo que la atención de Takane cambiara rápidamente a él en lugar del crepé. Ella frunció el ceño y rodó sus ojos al ver la boca de su amigo toda embarrada.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que comes justo como un bebé?

— Un par de veces…

— Tienes una servilleta. Úsala. — arreglándoselas para sostener el postre con tan sólo una de sus manos, Takane levantó una servilleta, contradiciendo sus palabras al comenzar a limpiar la cara del chico por su propia cuenta.

— ¿Pero qué hay de malo? Ni siquiera has probado la tuya. — Haruka hizo un puchero cuando por fin pudo quitarse de encima la servilleta de papel, parpadeando confundido al verle hacer una mueca.

— Es… demasiado grande.

— ¿Y? ¡Aún mejor! ¡Comer dulces es lo mejor!

— Eso será para ti, pero ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a comer. — observó su crepé de todos los lados, tal vez tratando de descifrar dónde podría morder primero, y el chico alzó una ceja, aún sin entender exactamente cuál era el problema de Takane.

— ¿Por dónde empezar? — repitió incrédulo, hablando con la boca llena ya que estaba masticando su último pedazo. Se limpió la boca solo antes de que ella fuera al ataque nuevamente. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, observándola. — Takane, ¡eso es lo de menos! Lo que importa es comerlo.

— Ugh, ¿pero cómo? ¡Es abrumador! — suspiró ella, mirándole exasperada. Se veía bastante frustrada para sólo estar hablando de un postre. Haruka le esperó, pues parecía que ella estaba a punto de hablar, lo cual le tomó unos cuantos segundos para hacer. — Ah, ¿sabes qué? Toma, toma. Comételo tú.

La cara del chico se iluminó con felicidad, casi pudiendo sentir las estrellas y brillos a su alrededor para enfatizar cómo se sentía. Sus manos se extendieron hasta las de ella, pero las detuvo a mitad de camino, borrando su sonrisa para transformarla en un puchero.

¡Eso estaba mal! La crepé que acababa de comer estaba deliciosa, ¡no podía comerse la de Takane e impedirle que ella pueda disfrutarle también! Tal vez robarle una mordida estaría bien, pero no todo…

— ¿Por qué esa cara? Es comida. — dijo ella casualmente, mientras que Haruka notaba las veces que Takane le terminaba dando la mayor parte de su comida (o, en algunos casos, toda) cada vez que se encontraban comiendo juntos. Lo cual es, casi todos los días, ya que en el colegio almuerzan juntos…

— Takane, ¡no! Es tuyo, ¡tenlo! — comenzó a decir, cerrando sus puños como si estuviera animándola a hacer algo riesgoso. Takane alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Aunque, ¿cómo culparla si nadie más que Haruka acababa de rechazar un pedazo de comida?

— ¿Qué? — parecía desconcertada, y él sintió que tal vez era demasiado exagerado para la situación que era en realidad. — ¿…Qué tienes? ¿Una carie? ¿Te duele el estómago? ¿Necesitas ir al baño? ¡¿…Estás enfermo?! ¡¿Hay que llevarte al hospital?!

Haruka le jaló de la falda para que volviese a sentarse, cosa que Takane hizo, haciendo retumbar la madera de la banca. Le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa cuando ella lo observó con rabia, pues, regla número tres: no jalarle de la ropa. Sobre todo si es ropa que se encuentra por debajo de su cintura. (La regla número uno es no tocar sus audífonos, y la número dos es no tocar su cabello ni jugar con sus coletas. La que Haruka rompe frecuentemente es, sin dudas, la número dos.)

— De verdad, tú tenla. — insistió, rápidamente queriendo ignorar el hecho que hizo que cayera sentada. — Puedes dármela luego, ¡pero al menos pruébala!

— Para esto hay que dar una mordida grande, cosa que no puedo hacer, no gracias. — refutó ella, teniendo en todo caso un buen punto. Si daba mordidas pequeñas la crema se derramaría y, para resumir, todo quedaría hecho un desastre.

— Sólo dale una mordida.

— No quiero.

— ¿Por qué no…?

— Porque no quiero.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque no!

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Voy a golpearte! — Takane volvió a levantarse, gritando y llamando la atención de unos niños jugando en el parque y una ancianita paseando a su perro. Haruka amagó a jalarle de la falda otra vez, pero ella supo lo que haría, así que él alejó su mano mientras la atenta y asesina mirada de la chica lo seguía.

Eventualmente ella volvió a sentarse, una vez que sus instintos asesinos pudieron volver a niveles bajos y la vida de su amigo no corría peligro.

— Takane, no es difícil. ¡Sólo dale una mordida! — a este punto, Haruka seguía insistiendo tanto por querer que ella le probase como por sí mismo. ¡Ver esa crepé le hacía agua la boca! — Sólo haz _¡Ñam!_ ¡Y ya!

— ¿No te callaras hasta que lo pruebe? — cuando él oyó el suspiro de derrota que ella arrastró con sus palabras, asintió rápidamente.

Soltando otro suspiro, ella llevó su boca hasta el medio, clavando sus dientes vacilantemente a lo que cerraba sus labios y presionaba sus dientes juntos. Le costó un poco separar su boca del postre y poder masticar correctamente, a lo que el chico observaba el espacio vacío que quedó en la crepé. No era una mordida enorme, parecía una la mordida pequeña que él mismo haría, y le era tierno pensar que una mordida grande para Takane era una pequeña para Haruka.

— Ah, bueno, ¿y te ha gustado? — preguntó emocionado, con la esperanza de que ahora ella quiera comerlo por sí misma (pero que por la mitad llene su pequeño estómago y le dé el resto a él, tal vez.)

— Estuvo bien. — se tardó en responder, ya que no quería hablar con comida dentro de su boca. — Pero es demasiado dulce.

_"¿O tal vez yo soy demasiado amarga…?"_

— ¡Oh, Takane! — Haruka casi saltó de su lugar, como si hubiera visto algo completamente fuera de lo común. Las comisuras de sus labios viajaron hacia arriba, a lo que él sonreía enormemente.

— ¿Qué, qué sucede? — cuestionó Takane confundida, mirando hacia los lados instintivamente para ver si había algo extraño.

Haruka miró a su regazo y al de ella, viendo que las servilletas ya estaban arrugadas y sucias, todas por sí mismo. Incluso las de Takane, por lo que volvió a posar su mirada en la cada vez más confundida expresión de ella.

Fue entonces cuando el chico calculó mal la distancia, y en lugar de "presionar suavemente", chocó casi bruscamente sus labios con los de la joven en un beso que casi hizo que chocaran dentaduras, pero casto cuando pudo poner un orden en la distancia. Los labios fruncidos de Takane se quedaron rígidos, y Haruka, teniendo sus ojos abiertos, podía ver que ella había elevado uno de sus puños de un modo instintivo, pero afortunadamente lo mantenía temblante en el aire en lugar de estamparlo contra él. Deslizó su lengua a través de sus propios labios, y tomándole de los hombros, le sintió tensarse cuando ésta delineó los labios de la contraria con lentitud. Sólo y tan sólo pasaron unos segundos cuando Haruka se separó, aunque con cierta reticencia.

Al mirarla, él sonrió, a pesar de que Takane ni siquiera se dignó de gritar. Su cara era del color de rojo profundo de una manzana, sus ojos estaban clavados en el césped a lo que su mano libre cubría su boca. Con su otra mano estaba apretujando la crepé, haciendo que la crema se rebalsara y la ensuciara.

No había gritos como "¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?" o "¿¡Qué rayos fue eso!?" por lo que Haruka parpadeaba sorprendido, casi enojado consigo mismo por haber hecho algo tan impulsivo, pero sin arrepentirse por su cometido, palmeó con su dedo en el hombro de la chica, y ella, temblando, lo miró inmediatamente.

— Tenías crema en la boca, eso es todo. — explicó, aunque sus propias mejillas se encontraban teñidas de rosado. Takane parpadeó varias veces seguidas, antes de devolver su mirada hacia el césped. En silencio, ella extendió la crepé a él nuevamente. Haruka le observó curioso, y careciendo de vacilación, la tomó mirándole con gusto. Pensaba que Takane le iba a golpear muy fuerte, pero no parecía enojada. Haruka no tenía una palabra para describir cómo parecía ella estar, aunque podría asegurarse de que no era exactamente un sentimiento positivo.

Luego, la mano embarrada de crema de la chica se extendió aún más, frente a su cara, y el joven la miró confundido hasta que posó sus ojos en Takane, quien lo miraba fijamente, mostrando que su sonrojo no se calmaba ni un poco.

— Limpia mi mano también, en ese caso.

Se tardó unos segundos en entender qué quería ella exactamente que él haga, pero cuando lo hizo, ni siquiera pensó en la opción de negarse.


	12. Impotencia

**Pedido por alguien que quiere quedar en anonimato. ¡Sí, tú! ¡El que me hizo escribir angst! Advierto que soy un fiasco en ese género. Un verdadero fiasco. Lo lamento mucho, mucho.**  
**De todos modos no pude hacer que terminara mal. Va en contra de mis creencias, lo siento xD**

**¡Los personajes le pertenecen al genial Jin~!**

**[...]**

Las llaves casi no hicieron ruido al encajar en la cerradura, los llaveros con cascabeles siendo más silenciosos de lo usual. La puerta se abrió con un rechinido que sonaba familiar ya que era el ruido que hacía siempre, pero Haruka, por alguna razón, sentía que era la primera vez que lo oía. Tal vez porque sí era la primera vez que le prestaba un mínimo de atención, ya que el silencio y la vacuidad le pegó en el rostro apenas cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Miró hacia abajo, confirmando que Takane estaba en casa al ver sus zapatos en la entrada, y sin poder evitar el saborear un mal presentimiento en la parte de atrás de su lengua.

El silencio lo estaba aturdiendo un poco, y sintió la necesidad específica y urgente de hablar con Takane para que la sensación se fuera. Sus zapatos abandonaron sus pies al segundo que pisó el escalón, la madera rechinando a lo que sostenía su peso, haciendo el sonido de sus pasos.

— ¿Takane? — las luces estaban apagadas, y mirando la hora, Haruka soltó un suspiro. Era el mediodía, aunque, conociendo a la chica con la que se casó, era muy probable que ella siguiese durmiendo… a pesar de que tenía cita en el médico. Eso significaba que tendrían que llamar a pedir otra, la próxima vez se asegurará de que Takane se levante a la misma hora que él para que haya mínimas dificultades.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro una vez que vio una figura acurrucada bajo las sábanas. La televisión estaba encendida, pero el sonido estaba desactivado, o así se lo comunicaba las letras _MUTE_ en el lado derecho superior de la pantalla. Cuando Haruka se sentó el colchón, pudo ver el cuerpo de la chica pegar un pequeño brinco ante el nuevo peso en la cama.

Se inclinó a ella, para poder ver su carita dormida asomándose de las sábanas calientes que le cubrían el cuerpo entero gracias al helado clima que les ofrecía el invierno de aquél principio de noviembre. La sonrisa de él se esfumó de su rostro cuando vio que Takane en realidad no dormía, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, inusualmente abiertos, y clavaba la mirada que proponían estos a la pared. La observó por unos segundos, un poco sorprendido a lo que la preocupación le golpeaba el pecho y el mal presentimiento de antes comenzaba a punzarle en la cabeza. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero nada salió, y como si Takane hubiese oído el sonido de los labios de Haruka abriéndose, ella parpadeó, cambiando su vista de la pared a su marido.

— ¿Takane? — con ella ahora mirándolo, se pudo componer para intentar causar que ella le respondiese y le explicara ese extraño comportamiento. — ¿Qué te pasa?

Sus labios temblaron un poco, y Haruka le esperó, pues podía ver que ella se esforzaba por construir una oración que sirviera de respuesta. Aún así, los segundos pasaban, hasta convertirse en minutos. Minutos en los que él pudo llegar a preocuparse más.

— ¿Takane, sucedió algo?

La pregunta del chico sonó como si hubiera sido algo que cuestionó el silencio del mediodía que se convertía en tarde, y Takane trató de responder nuevamente pero no pudo. Porque ella quiso abrir su boca para contestar, y en una equivocación, abrió los canales que dejaron pasar las inundaciones. Ella quiso hablar, decirle lo que sucedía, pero estalló en un llanto que sólo la dejaba hacer ruidos extraños con su garganta. Así salían los desahogos de la chica que había visto esa mañana durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa en los labios; con infinita tristeza y angustia. La tarde se seguía moviendo, como la mano de Haruka sobre el cabello de Takane, quien seguía llorando y tratando de explicar que había perdido su embarazo.

[...]

Haruka tenía a la vista el reloj, por lo que podía afirmar con confianza que Takane había llorado en sus brazos durante dos horas y media. Él también había soltado sus propios llantos por las circunstancias, pero no gemía. Las lágrimas simplemente salían a borbotones, e incluso cuando Takane se había quedado dormida en su propia murria, Haruka seguía tratando de parar de llorar.

No tenía apetito, pero sí hambre. Lo cual ya era bastante raro en sí. Por lo que se obligó a sí mismo a comer un poco de lo que había simplemente por el bien de su salud. No quería despertarla, pero algo le decía que ella no había comido absolutamente nada y por más tristes que ambos estuvieran, Takane necesitaba comer.

Cuando entró a la habitación, ella ni siquiera se movió, pero estaba despierta. Esta vez estaba encarando la puerta y Haruka vio sus ojos abiertos, por lo que él se sentó a su lado nuevamente, y trató de hablarle con una suave voz.

— ¿No quieres levantarte a comer algo…? — se sentía un poco estúpido por decirlo así. Por supuesto que ella no querría levantarse a comer algo. — O puedo traerte la comida aquí. Pero quiero que comas algo.

Ella no contestó. En lo absoluto. Ni siquiera parpadeó, no lo miró, no se estremeció ni se puso a llorar. Era como si él ni siquiera hubiese entrado. Haruka se tragó el suspiro que amenazó con salir, empujando hacia atrás sus lágrimas. No podía soportar verla así, pero por más destruidos que ambos estuvieran, Haruka no podía entender qué era lo que Takane sentía. Después de todo, quién tuvo un bebé muerto en un útero fue ella… y sonaba, con cada una de las palabras utilizadas, completamente morboso. Aún así, al fin y al cabo, en el fondo de los dos, estaba la misma aflicción.

Haruka finalmente se rindió y se metió en la cama con su esposa. Tomó su brazo y lo rodeó alrededor de él mismo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Takane siempre hacía eso con él, y ella decía que oír sus latidos la tranquilizaban.

Podía oír el constante palpitar del corazón de su amada, pero no se sentía mejor. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento por contener las lágrimas otra vez, pero éstas se deslizaron por su rostro de nuevo, llegando a mojar la ropa de la mujer.  
Una mano temblorosa viajó a su rostro, y Haruka levantó la mirada cuando ésta se posicionó en una de sus mejillas, ahora mojando las clavículas desnudas de ella. Él pudo observar las lágrimas secas en la cara de Takane, pegando algunos de sus cabellos a ellas, pero ella seguía sin cambiar la expresión.

— ¿Ven a comer algo? Al menos toma un poco de agua, por favor.

Nuevamente, Takane no respondió. Y Haruka sintió que no lo haría por un largo tiempo.

[...]

Desde ese día, él no vio que Takane haya liberado una sola lágrima más. Porque, en lugar de llorar, ella sólo dejó de vivir la vida. No importaba cuánto Haruka insistiera, o si gastaba el día entero tratando de que ella salga de la cama, Takane no iba a levantarse. O siquiera dedicarle alguna palabra. A veces ella se levantaba para ir a la regadera, pero el ruido de la ducha no paraba sino hasta dos horas después, que era cuando Takane salía del baño, con las manos completamente arrugadas por el agua.

Los días que pasaban juntos, hablando de nombres para un hijo, y sonriendo el uno al otro pasaron a ser días sumergidos en silencio que a veces era adornado por las insistencias de Haruka a que Takane se levantase, o sus ruegos para que al menos le hablara. Ella apenas comía, y parecía sorda a cualquier tipo de sonido.

Los últimos días de noviembre se acercaban; Haruka salía y veía en las vidrieras, tiendas y casas guirnaldas coloridas que soltaban brillos, luces de colores que colgaban de balcones, y los árboles de navidad que comenzaban a ser armados con regalos postizos que se les colocaban debajo como decorativo.

El primer día de diciembre fue cuando Takane lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación, caminó a través de la sala, y deslizando otra puerta, miró directamente a su marido tomando el desayuno en la cocina. Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de que Takane caminara hacia una silla, mirando al suelo y abrazándose a sí misma porque a pesar de que hacía frío y el calentador estaba encendido, ella sólo vestía una camiseta y sus bragas. Se sentó frente a él, mientras Haruka la seguía con mirada atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, pero cuando ella ya no hizo nada, él deslizó el plato con tostadas a través de la mesa.

Y Takane mordió una, con imágenes que no borraría de su cabeza en mente. Había sido tan absolutamente sacado de una pesadilla, que aún podía sentir los murmullos de médicos zumbar en sus oídos mientras ella estaba acostada en la camilla. El ambiente frío del hospital, el desierto de las paredes blancas con manchas de humedad, los ojos abiertos de la enfermera que se disculpaba por cosas que ni siquiera la incumbían, los azulejos grises del pasillo que pisó aquella mañana luego del aborto de un bebé que llegó a desarrollarse por tres meses y medio antes de morir. Fueron como gritos y gritos infinitos en su cerebro hasta que finalmente hubo silencio que ella se negó a hacer sonar. La puerta la mantenía alejada de todos, de él. Porque sabía que él iba a decirle que no era su culpa. Que le diría que podrían intentarlo otra vez. Que la consolaría. Pero Takane no necesitaba consuelo. Estaba tan destruida que un mísero consuelo la haría sentir peor, porque es tan patética que necesita de otro para que la abrace y le diga la mentira de que no era su culpa.

Porque, si no era su culpa, ¿de quién era? Definitivamente no era de Haruka, por lo que él no tenía razones para vivir consolando a una persona que ni siquiera pudo cumplir las funciones del sexo con el que nació.

Una mano se posicionó sobre la suya propia, y ella cerró sus ojos, porque sabía que era Haruka otra vez.

— No es tu culpa, y de verdad necesito que entiendas eso.

— ¿Y entonces, de quién es? — su voz se quebró un poco al hablar, y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que pronunciaba algo con su garganta desde hacía casi un mes. Haruka se levantó de su asiento, para arrodillarse frente a ella, y darle una sonrisa dolorosa, pero que de algún modo, era definitivamente honesta.

— De nadie. — respondió suavemente, y ella soltó un sollozo, haciendo un esfuerzo por no explotar en su llanto. La mano del contrario, la que era adornada por el anillo de matrimonio, acarició sus cabellos negros tal ónix. — Son… sólo cosas que ocurren. Sé que no te gusta esa respuesta, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero es…

Ella no lo dejó seguir, interrumpiéndolo con chocar sus labios con los suyos. Takane no actuaba impulsivamente. Podía decir cosas sin pensarlas, pero definitivamente limitaba las acciones que efectuaba. Sin embargo, no le quedaba mucho que pensar, y ella sintió que no era una acción impulsiva, sino que instintiva. Y cuando sus labios se tocaron, no sintió su corazón comenzar a latir más rápido. No quiso levantar una de sus piernas hacia arriba como en alguna película. No sintió fuegos artificiales ni campanas de iglesia tocando en sus oídos, sólo infinito arrepentimiento por no haber hecho eso antes.

Era muy egoísta, muy, muy egoísta. Ya había hecho muchas cosas egoístas en el pasado que Haruka supo sonreír y convencerla de que no eran lo que ella creía, ¿pero esto? Estar casi moribunda por casi un mes entero, dejándolo que pierda tiempo para que se levantase, y luego venir de la nada a hacer una cosa así no iba a ser perdonado.

Porque, después de todo, también lo dejó en un momento en el que Haruka también necesitaba apoyo. Ella no fue la única que sufrió la pérdida.

— Está bien si quieres marcharte. — susurró Takane con un hilillo de voz, dejando las lágrimas que pensó que se habían terminado rebalsarse por sus ojos.

Haruka se separó del abrazo por un momento, mirándola fijamente, hasta que sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión que ella apenas tuvo oportunidades de ver.

— ¡No puedo creer que creas que soy capaz de dejarte! ¡Sobre todo luego de una situación así! — casi gritó, y ella parpadeó confundida. Él soltó un largo suspiro, dejando que sus propias lágrimas escapen, a lo que cubría su rostro con sus manos en frustración. — Sólo… no sé qué hacer para que entiendas que te amo de verdad…

— Pero es que… — comenzó ella, pero no tenía qué decir. Por lo que sólo sollozó una vez más, y miró hacia abajo.

— No voy a irme. Al menos que quieras que lo haga… — dijo él, tomándole de las mejillas para que lo mirase. Era un tacto suave comparado con su firme voz.

— No quiero eso.

— Entonces no me iré. — sus palabras chocaron con su cabello, y Takane lo abrazó más fuerte cuando las oyó.

Y hubo silencio. Justo como el primer día, cuando Haruka llegó y ella estaba acostada, que le dijo lo que había sucedido y después todo sólo continuó yendo abajo. Pero este silencio no se sentía como un mal presentimiento, sino como un avance a volver a subir a flote.

— Takane, ¿quieres que armemos el árbol de navidad?

— Está bien.

Lentamente las cosas cambiaron. O más bien, comenzaron a volver a lo que solía ser. Iban a la base regularmente, todos trataban con cuidado a Takane ya que estaban conscientes de lo que había estado ocurriendo, a pesar de que Haruka les insistiera en que actúen lo más casual posible. Lo cual fue una mala idea, ya que decirle a un grupo que actúe casual frente a alguien sólo empeora el nivel de lo que sea que estén haciendo mal.

El árbol de navidad vino y se fue, dejando unos brillos de guirnaldas atrás, que pronto fueron barridos. A pesar que hasta luego de año nuevo, éste seguía allí, ya que ambos eran lo suficientemente flojos como para que se convierta en febrero y los adornos navideños sigan en pie dentro el departamento. Y sólo cuando comenzaron a vender chocolate con forma de corazón decidieron que era tiempo de guardarlo en su lugar, y la tarjeta color rosa que ella le dio por ese catorce de febrero yació en la mesa de noche de él durante días, pues quería despertar y leerla siempre, pero ese pensamiento fue reprobado por Takane, quien lo obligó a que por lo menos la guardara en el cajón, ya que, noticia no-nueva, ella lo consideraba vergonzoso. Junto con los regalos blancos del día catorce del mes siguiente se habló un tanto con los ojos en un momento que, generalmente, permanece en un cómodo silencio para que sea más íntimo.

Ella se estremecía con cada húmedo beso que él dejaba en su cuello, tratando de mantener los sonidos vergonzosos adentro, sin tener demasiado éxito en ello. Una de las manos de su pareja se deslizó a lo largo de su espalda, acariciándola afectuosamente en un tacto que no era sexual, pero aún lograba hacerla temblar. Sus bocas se abrieron, una decisión sincronizada, mutua, y sus lenguas se encontraron. Esta vez fue él quien soltó un gemido, casi instantáneamente manoteando la mesa de noche para tomar de la pequeña cajita, que a veces olvidaba guardar para recibir un regaño en consecuencia, la protección necesaria.

Pero una mano temblorosa tomó la suya para que se detuviera en sus acciones, a lo que Haruka miró un poco sorprendido a Takane, temiendo que tal vez ella quiera detenerse por alguna razón desconocida. Aunque cuando la miró, se encontró con unos ojos que brillaban con vergüenza y trataban de comunicarle algo que ella no quería decir en voz alta, y cuando él logró entenderlo, sólo pudo susurrar.

— ¿Estás segura? — las palabras prácticamente zumbaron en los oídos de quien yacía debajo suyo en la cama, y Takane, como respuesta, cambió su expresión a una más determinada (pero que, no lograba borrar la vergüenza) a lo que asentía firmemente. La mano que antes había detenido la de Haruka, ahora entrelazó sus dedos con la contraria. Él sólo sonrió, ganando una sonrisa igual por parte de ella. — Está bien.

Tal vez, sea necesario mencionar que esa noche fue la que influyó el nacimiento que hubo en noviembre de ese mismo año.


	13. En la mente

**Esto lo había empezado hace un par de meses hehe por eso está un poquito raro.**

**Supongo que tendré que poner advertencia xD No es lemmon pero hay muchaaas implicaciones.**

**-Los personajes le pertenecen a Papi Jin.-**

**[...]**

Las gotas de lluvia golpeteaban el vidrio y el viento soplaba entre las ramas de los árboles. Era un viento caluroso y húmedo, adivinó Haruka, quien mataba el tiempo dibujando líneas sin sentido en su cuaderno. Disfrutaba del sonido de la lluvia, tratando de ignorar el miedo de que algún rayo pueda hacer un estruendo por el cielo mientras él estaba solo allí.

Así que ni bien pensó en ella, Takane irrumpió de forma violenta en el aula, y Haruka, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta, la saludó con la voz más eufórica que pudo hacer.

— ¡Buen día, Takane!

Pero ella no se veía como si estuviera teniendo un buen día. De hecho, la chica no le había oído, o le había ignorado, y se dedicaba a maldecir en voz baja al colegio, al clima, al país, y al universo entero. La preocupación viajó al rostro de Haruka una vez que se giró y vio a su pobre compañera chorreando agua. Ella cerró la puerta con no mucha delicadeza, y gracias a ello se tuvo que volver a ésta para cerrarle correctamente, ya que tanta había sido la fuerza con la que la golpeó que la puerta rebotó y volvió a abrirse. Takane se acercó con paso fulminante y agresivo hacia su pupitre, arrojando con pujanza su maletín a su silla. Haruka la observaba en silencio, ya que sabía que si abría la boca sería como cavar su propia tumba.

— La puta lluvia. La puta lluvia apareció exactamente al mismo segundo que mi pie salía del tren. — eso fue lo más coherente que dijo hasta el momento, pues había sido lo único que el chico logró entender. Takane se apretujaba las coletas para que el agua se escurra fuera de su cabello, repitiendo esas acciones con su falda, dejándola arrugada en el proceso. — Jodeeer, ¡y hace muchísimo calor pero aquí dentro me estoy helando! Ugh, si me enfermo luego de esto juro que…

Y luego ella continuó diciendo más palabras que a Haruka le han enseñado no decir. Aún no se animaba a hablar y sólo se dedicaba a mirarla acercarse hacia el calorífero, que obviamente se encontraba apagado, pues era verano. Sin embargo Takane comenzó a tratar de encenderle, para calentarse o para secar su ropa, o para ambas.

— ¿Quieres ayuda…? — preguntó Haruka, ya que por fin encontró la conexión entre su boca y sus cuerdas vocales. La chica lo miró con ferocidad por un momento, y ella lucía como si acabara de notar que él estaba ahí. Sin embargo, no hizo más que quitarse el suéter mojado con furia y arrojárselo, diciéndole de modo indirecto que ahora sería cuelgacapas.

— ¡Comenzó a llover justo después de bajarme del tren! — exclamó Takane otra vez, pero ella ahora le estaba hablando directamente. La chica continuaba quejándose y explicando una y otra vez cómo fue que se había empapado, pero Haruka ya no le oía.  
Se había distraído en la mitad de la primera explicación, y ahora se concentraba en tratar de desviar la mirada hacia cualquier cosa que no sea la camisa de la chica pegada a su cuerpo.

No estaba seguro de si Takane estaba preguntándole algo o si ella continuaba repitiendo sus maldiciones hacia absolutamente todo, porque todo lo que él podía hacer era prestarle atención a los pequeños labios de la chica moverse al hablar, y sus delicadas manos sacudiendo su cabello constantemente, o el color azul del sujetador que podía ver a través de su ropa siendo traslucida gracias al agua.

Esta vez Haruka cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de no imaginar nada raro, a lo que Takane continuaba hablando y le quitaba el suéter mojado de las manos para dejarle sobre el calorífero. En un impulso de distraerse, el chico comenzó a quitarse su propio suéter.

— Y entonces luego… oye, ¿qué haces? — ella se giró, y en respuesta, él la cubrió con su propia prenda de ropa. Takane manoteó un poco hasta que pudo quitárselo del rostro. — ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

— ¡T-tienes frío! ¡Puedes usar mi suéter! ¡Está seco!

— ¿Ah? Pero entonces a ti te dará frío…

— ¡No, no! ¡N-no tengo frío! ¡Venga, úsalo, está cálido! — insistió él, mordiéndose la lengua para no meter la pata y decir en voz alta por qué ella debía cubrirse inmediatamente. De decirle la verdad, Takane podría matarlo o huir del colegio a pesar de que esté lloviendo. O pensándolo mejor, haría ambas. Sí, mejor no lo diría en voz alta.

Afortunadamente, ella no pareció cuestionar más y aceptó el ofrecimiento, aún habiendo una pizca de sospecha en su ceja alzada. Aunque fue algo tarde cuando Haruka notó la mala idea que había sido esa; ahora ella estaba mojada y usando su ropa.

_"Bien, inhala. Toma aire. Simplemente piensa en cualquier otra cosa que no esté en esta habitación ahora mismo."_ Él cerró sus ojos otra vez, sintiendo su propia mente dándole órdenes. _"Piensa en lo que no te gusta, y cuando abras los ojos mira a cualquier cosa que no sea ella. ¡No, no mires a Takane!"_

— ¿Haruka, qué rayos te pasa? Estás actuando como loco de repente, ¿qué me miras? — Takane pareció notar que él estaba algo distraído, y para empeorarlo, fue en ese momento cuando notó el rubor que ella traía en el rostro mientras se acurrucaba más al suéter prestado.

— ¡Es-estoy bien!

— ¿Seguro? Si no te sientes bien puedo acompañarte a la enfermería… — en sus palabras comenzaba a brotar la típica preocupación proveniente de ella, pero sólo hacía las cosas peor. La chica se estaba girando, dejándole un ángulo mejor para observarla. Pero Haruka ya sentía que debía abortar la misión. En otras palabras, abandonar el aula antes de decidir hacer algo que probablemente cause que Takane cometa un homicidio.

— ¡No, no! Estoy bien, sólo… algo distraído. — se rascó la nuca y soltó una risilla, sabiendo que no la había convencido del todo, pero aún así ella no hizo más preguntas.

No estaba seguro de por qué tan repentinamente su mente tan nublada en pensamientos como esos, pero hace días que no logra concentrarse correctamente. Todavía estaba muy avergonzado porque últimamente estuvo teniendo sueños extraños, aunque el de la noche anterior fue el más raro hasta el momento. No había ningún recuerdo concreto, sólo que había sido el más raro de todos.

No debería extrañarle, lo sabía, después de todo es verdad que tener esta edad y estar todos los días a solas con la chica que le gusta povocaría que pensase cosas de ese estilo. Pero el que aquello sea verdad no significaba que Haruka lo disfrutase. Es más, lo despreciaba porque causaba que sienta vergüenza de sí mismo al pensar en cosas de ese tipo, cosas que ni siquiera creía que podrían idearse en su mente.

Para cuando dejó salir un suspiro algo frustrado notó que estaba sentado en su silla otra vez, Takane sentada en la suya propia mientras golpeteaba el escritorio con su dedo índice, al ritmo de alguna canción que él no conocía. El rostro de la joven aún llevaba un sonrojo, y Haruka no quería creer que se debía al hecho de que esté usando su sueter, porque eso sólo lo haría más adorable, y no necesitaba de ello ahora mismo.

— En fin... ¿Dónde está nuestro profesor? — preguntó sobre su hombro, como si esa no fuese una de las preguntas que se repiten todos los días. Kenjirou, simplemente es un profesor irresponsable.

— Supongo que se presentará tarde... — soltó una risilla, tratando de no poner en evidencia su repentino nerviosismo. Aclaró su garganta al notar que no había sonado tan natural como tuvo la intención, pero por suerte, Takane se veía mucho más ditraída de lo normal. O tal vez ella siempre es así, sólo que él no lo nota.

Estaba sosteniendo el lápiz otra vez, y estaba trazando cosas en la hoja nuevamente, pero no podía diferenciar qué era lo que estaba dibujando. Todo lo que veía eran borrosas imágenes imaginadas de besos húmedos, o qué tipo de expresión ella haría mientras él recorre sus dedos a lo largo de su cabello, el rosado de las mejillas de la chica a lo que sus cuerpos se presionan juntos, o la suavidad de su tono de voz mientras susurra su nombre en un suspiro a modo de gemido, ya que él estaría...

— En serio que estás muy raro, ¿de verdad no quieres ir a la enfermería? — Takane alzó una ceja nuevamente, y le miró con esa misma expresión que siempre le ofrece a los exámenes para los que no estudió. Haruka sintió su propio rostro enrojercerse, pero al ver que ella no parecía notarlo, comenzó a pensar que tal vez estaba lo suficientemente enfermo como para siquiera producir un rubor. — También estás algo rosado...

Al menos, había una duda menos.

— N-no tienes fiebre, ¿Verdad? — su silla hizo un ligero ruido contra el suelo cuando ella amagó a levantarse, pero Haruka levantó sus manos rápidamente, moviéndolas en el aire una y otra vez.

— ¡No! ¡Para nada! Sólo he dormido un poco mal, eso es todo. — eso era mentira. Que el sueño haya sido raro no significaba que no le haya disfrutado. — Takane se preocupa demasiado.

Ella hizo un mohín de bochorno, siendo eso suficiente para que aparte la mirada. Haruka soltó un suspiro, presionando sus piernas un poco juntas luego de estar horriblemente consciente del bulto que se levantó. Si Takane llegaba a levantarse tal vez lo hubiese notado, y, en ese caso, él suponía que tal vez sí pueda ser literal la expresión de "morirse de vergüenza."

Es común, es lo que se repetía a sí mismo. Que esto es algo que podría pasarle a todo el mundo. Y, normalmente, Haruka se sentiría feliz de tener algo más que sea común, ya que él no ha tenido las más comunes experiencias de todas. Ya que era una situación que cualquier persona a su edad, esté en una clase especial o no, podría estar pasando.

Pero no, no se sentía para nada feliz. Ni aliviado, ni agradecido, ni ningún sentimiento positivo. Porque en lugar de estar mirando a su hoja llena de garabatos sin sentidos, con los labios apretados, quería estar tocando a su compañera de clases, y eso no estaba bien ni debía hacerle sentir feliz.

Sus ojos se dirigen a Takane involuntariamente, y ella lo nota de inmediato. La cabeza de la chica se gira a su dirección, con un rostro que le comunicaba que no tenía mínima intención de seguir avergonzándose por llevar puesto su suéter. Después de todo, ella no tenía el suyo y fuera de que el suyo era enorme en ella, no había demasiada diferencia pues ambos cumpían la misma acción que era mantener caliente al portador. Tal vez, estaba prestándole demasiada atención al asunto de la ropa, aunque también había analizado el resto de su apariencia de hoy. Su cabello seguía un poco mojado por la lluvia, más desordenado de lo común gracias a la humedad, y él sólo quería tocarlo. Quería olerlo y acariciarlo, quería abrir los botones de la camisa que anteriormente vio pegada a su figura y también quería bajar la cremallera de su falda del uniforme para poder quitarle los shorts que le impiden ver más.

— Hey, Takane.

— ¿Qué?

— Si sensei llega, dile que fui al baño, ¿sí? — se atreve a levantarse de su silla cuando Takane, milagrosamente, comienza a frotarse los ojos. Generalmente sentiría pena por su cansacio constante, que no tenía modo de ser remediado gracias a su enfermedad, por eso se sentía mal al estar agradecido por él. De otra forma, ella lo hubiese notado cuando él dejó la silla sin duda alguna.

— Está bien, supongo. — respondió ella, casual como siempre. Haruka suspiró al salir del aula, sin estar seguro de qué hubiese hecho si este era receso y los pasillos estaban llenos de gente. De esa forma no le hubiese quedado opción más que seguir en la silla, teniendo una especia de pelea interna por tratar de detener las fantasias que iban por sí solas a su mente.

El baño también estaba vacío, afortunadamente, y ni bien cerró la puerta de una de las casillas luego de meterse, comenzó a sentir la repulsión hacia sí mismo. No tenía razón por hacerlo, de nuevo, esto era normal... aunque sí era algo que no le atraía. Para nada, nada, y honestamente, nunca creyó que si en algún momento llegara a hacerlo, sería por rendirse y desesperación, porque sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy frustrante dentro de su ropa interior.

Su mano bajó a tientas porque ni siquiera quería mirar, dejándola inmóvil en el dobladillo antes de bajar el cierre, rogándose a sí mismo al menos no pensar en Takane. Ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso para él, no quería mantenerla involucrada sin que ella siquiera supiese.

Pero no era algo que podía evitar, la forma en que quería tocarla y verla se aparecía en su mente antes de que él pudiese notarlo, y Haruka, sintiendo la mayor culpa que recordaría, piensa con un tanto de amargura que por más que sea en su imaginación donde estaba técnicamente violando la privacidad de su amiga al hacerle esas cosas, no iba a evitarlo del todo.

Sólo continúa, porque él moriría antes de poder hacer algo de eso con ella. Porque Takane nunca sería suya de todos modos, por lo que, tal vez... no está tan mal si es sólo en su imaginación.

No está tan mal si es sólo en su imaginación donde ella susurra cosas dulces y gime su nombre, o si es sólo en su imaginación donde ella le permite tocarla y sentirla, o si es sólo en su imaginación donde ella le corresponde.

Sólo se sentía como si estuviese mal por la facilidad con la que aquellos pensamientos venían a él, y cuánto quería que fuesen realidad. Cuanto quiere sentirla contra él, y cuanto quiere que ella sepa de su amor por ella. Cuanto quiere decírselo, pues hay veces que sólo quiere decírselo al punto que no le interesa si él no le haría ningún bien, si él no puede protegerla, porque es tan egoísta como para llegar a ese punto en el que lo que más quiere es que Takane lo sepa.

Pero luego pasan cosas de este tipo, y él hace estas cosas, porque la verdadera Takane, la que está fuera de sus sueños y no está debajo suyo dejándose hacer, lo encontraría asqueroso. Porque no había manera que alguien así de asombrosa podría sentir tal afecto por alguien como él. Porque ella es tan todo y él es tan nada.

No quiere que Takane tenga conflicto, así que cuando vuelve al aula de clases y ella le mira extrañada, Haruka sólo sonríe. El profesor no había vuelto aún, y ella ya estaba completamente seca.

— Hey... te ves decaído, ¿es en serio que estás bien?

Y él ni siquiera tiene el derecho de ser objeto de preocupación de ella. Pero lo es, y hay veces que piensa que tiene más de lo que alguien así de enfermo merece.

— Sí, estoy bien, Takane.

**[...]**

**Recuerdo haber leído una review sobre que eliminé unos capítulos. Sí, lo hice por razones personales. Había muchos que me recordaban cosas malas U.U**


End file.
